A Joking Matter
by CallMehHayleeD
Summary: The girls are in high school when the boys finally come back. Have the RowdyRuffs really changed? What emotional rollercoaster? Why are the boys singing the BackStreet Boys? Oh no! Not the PowerPunk Girls! Run! ***SEQUEL POSTED STARTING CHAPTER 26!****
1. Where It All Started

**Me: Holar!  
****Brick: What the hell?  
****Boomer: It's redneck Spanish! Duh! And I'm the dumb one...  
****Butch: What the hell is 'holar' supposed to mean?  
Me: Hola in redneck form so you have to add the 'r' at the end. DUR!  
Brick: Sure... You're stalling.  
Me: Am not!  
Boomer: Come on Haylee!  
Me: Fine but you owe me big time douchebag! I do not own anything.  
Bubbles: Don't call him that! Yay! We're teenagers and not idiots!  
Me: Boom, your girlfriend is cool. You are not.  
Boomer: I know.**

(Blossom POV)

From the moment I woke up this morning, I knew something big was going to happen. I tried to look my best but still able to fight. I couldn't tell what it was. I was in black skinny jeans that made my booty pop like a black girl's (no racist). I had a pink tank top on under a light, short-sleeved jean jacket. I wore black fingerless gloves that came up to my mid forearm. Bubbles and Buttercup dressed simlar but with their own personal touches like Buttercup had a neon green, baggy graphic hoodie on and Bubbles tank top was baby blue, her jean jacket was black, and she refused to wear the gloves.

We've changed so much. Bubbles always let her blond hair cascade in a flood of perfect curls down her back. Buttercup went more for the easy of flight and cut her hair short and spikes it in a feminine way. My straight orange hair hung loosely around my face in a professional, yet sexy, manner. We still fight crime and we are stronger than ever. As we got older our powers got us more outcasted than popular. We might of been outcast, we still had our own friends that were nice enough to look past what others thought. Bubbles had more popular friends though she wasn't popular. Buttercup hangs out with a few trouble-makers/skaters who were also outcast so it was okay. I hung out with a few brave nerds that didn't mind being teased to be friends with me. We still stuck together mostly though.

We just landed at school. We always made a show of landing on the roof just to spite all their nasty remarks.

"Why can't I just beat the crap outta them?" Buttercup mumbled.

"Because we were created to protect them." I reminded her and we all three jumped down off the roof top and sat at the edge of the fountain like we always do before class. That's when three figured landed in the middle of the parking lot and almost simultaneously they were swarmed by giggling girls. Who could it be?

"What." Bubbled looked dumb struck.

"The." I continued for her before I was too confused to continue.

"HELL!" Buttercup finished jumping from her seat. I pulled her back down and then they emerged from the crowd. I instantly knew who they were. The Rowdyruff boys.

"Oh hell no! Get out of my town now!" Buttercup yelled. I grabbed her shoulder and gave her a warning look.

"Looks like you're still letting Momma Blossom control you." Butch smirked. Buttercup yanked forward, but I kept my grip on her.

"What do you want? If it's trouble, forget about it." I told them seriously.

"Now Blossom. Can we not try to enrich our education without being interrogated?" Brick asked with a smart-ass smile on his face.

"Sure you can. Just not here." I tried to maintain my composure. I could tell he saw right through it. They, like us, had changed. Their voices were a lot deeper and they were several inches taller than us now. They also had muscles popping out their shirt sleeves. They were very good-looking, especially Brick, but I have a duty to the town so I had to put my personal lust aside.

"Who says?" He asked with that same smirk on his gorgeous lips.

"We do. No one wants you here. Leave now!" I struggled to keep my voice and its venom down. It failed because he visibly flinched.

"I think they want us here." Brick motioned to the watching fan girls.

"Air-heads don't count as someone."

"So you want me here, too."

"In your dreams. You can either leave now with your dignity or you can leave later with broken ribs." I warned.

"How are you going to do that? We're twice as strong and big as you." He pointed out.

"Buttercup." I smiled and let go of her. She attacked Butch full force sending him flying nearly a mile away. She kept fighting and fighting until he was spitting blood.

"Believe it or not. She's our worse fighter now." I smirked trying to intimidate him with a lie.

"Stop lying through your teeth." Brick laughed. "I bet Boomer could catch Bubbles before she has time to react. Boomer?" Bubbles shot up into the air high and then turned and started jack rabbiting as Boomer swiped at her.

"If you can't beat 'em join 'em." I smirked and tackled him throwing punch after punch with a sadistic happiness. He was a better fighter than his brothers and dodged me more easily but once I got a steady fist rythm there was no stopping me. Finally, satisified he was beaten enough I cross my legs over his stomach pulling them to me and sat on him leaning against his legs.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Brick coughed up blood. I knew too well he'd be in perfect health again within a day.

"You." I smiled knowingly which confused him.

"Well, long ago when you guys actually beat us, there were secrutity videos all over that I swiped to go over. I saw that the only reason you won was your relentlessness where we would hesitate to make sure we weren't over doing it. We taught ourselves how to have that relentless, uncaring attidude while fighting. You made us better fighters. Our flying skills and _cooties _were the only thing that saved us back then. You should of taken a inititive." I shrugged.

"I would of but when I went to steal the videos, they were gone." He glared.

"Oopsy." I smirked. My sisters floated down to Earth with beaten Boomer and broken Butch in their arms. They dropped them once they were a few feet away from the ground.

"Blossom! Why didn't you finish him?" Buttercup asked sounding angry.

"Gloating is more fun." I laughed.

"And you told us to toughen up." Bubble scoffed. "Just because you think he's cute doesn't mean you can go easy on him!" I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks.

"He's hardly cute." I retorted. "Plus, he's my nemesis. Just because it's fun to rub in the fact that I'm a better fighter than him into his ginger face doesn't mean anything at all!"

"Dude, you're a ginger." Buttercup laughed. "You're hair is like a shade off from eachother and niether of you have freckles so you're both equally gingerish!"

"Jerk." I mumbled.

"Was that a three letter word from the great wise one's mouth!" Buttercup faked shock.

"I think it was four." Brick mumbed. Buttercup kicked him in the head causing him to pass out. I shot her a glare.

"Ladies, what happened here?" Our principal, Miss Caprio, asked. We all three bit our lips and looked at our counterparts.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Buttercup smiled innocently. "Just taking out the bad guys since it's our civil duty!"

"Do I need to call the police to pick them up? Or an ambulance?" She asked nervously not looking for a law suit.

"That wouldn't help. Only Blossom's big butt will." Bubble giggled. I shot her a glare. "Ma'am we need to stay with them until they wake up. Will you inform our teachers?"

"Certainly, Darling." Miss Caprio smiled and walked off. They sat on their counterparts stomaches. Suddenly I felt two hands wrap around my ankles. Brick was still out cold. He was grabbing my ankles in his sleep. His hand ran up my legs and I slapped him. He woke up on the spot with his hands still on my thighs.

"Well, that's awkward." Brick mumbled and took his hands back. "Why are you sitting on me again?"

"Because it's getting me out of class!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Here I thought you were the smart one that loved school." He rolled his eyes.

"Not when I could be making fun of you."

"I feel so special." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

"You should." His brothers woke up then. Butch screamed and kicked and trying to get Buttercup off but she rode like a bull (in a non-sexual way). Boomer just sat there staring up at Bubbles no questions asked.

"Get her off me!" Butch screamed again.

"Do you not see we're a little stuck!" Brick yelled at him annoyed.

"I'm not holding you down." I laughed.

"Shush. I don't want to deal with Buttercup." Brick whispered causing me to snicker.

"Stop flirting and help me damn it!" Butch tried rolling her over but she was relentless. Buttercup even looked like she was having fun.

"I am not fucking flirting!" Brick shot up and steadied me as I flew back by the force of him merely getting up. "Sorry." He mumbled and pushed Buttercup off Butch and sat on Butch's face. Suddenly Brick was up in the air holding his butt. "You fucking bit my ass!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't have sat on me." Butch shrugged.

"Can you not take a joke, you fucking gayford?" Brick growled.

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Butch spat back.

"Try me." Brick retorted before Boomer got between the two of them.

"Guys. Fight later when we aren't in the company of the fairer sex, will you?" Boomer asked motioning to us.

"Boomer, they're better fighters than us. I doubt they'd care if I showed this punk who's boss." Brick glared and Butch.

"Grow some balls." I told Brick without thinking. He and his brothers looked at me shocked before his brothers fell backwards in laughter. "Fighting your little brothers just makes you a bully. A real man can walk away from a fight."

"You never fight with Buttercup or Bubbles?" Brick questioned me seriously.

"Oh, we fight all the time. Then again, I don't have balls either." I smirked. He sent me an annoyed glare as his brothers started to gasp for air they were laughing so hard and my sisters were snickering.

"Fine." He mumbled. His brothers instantly stopped laughing and looked at him in disbelief.

"Whaaaa!" Boomer and Butch yelled in unision!

"You are not just going to take that are you?" Boomer asked.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Brick shrugged.

"Good boy." I told him like I was training a dog. A smirk grew on my face then the boys exchanged laughs and then it started.

**Me: Dooo doo doo! Leave a review and I'll update by... hmmmm... it depends on how many reviews I get. **

**1-two weeks**

**5- 1 week**

**10 - 3 days**

**15- 12/15/10**

**If you want this chapter in any other point of view, just ask! though it may alter the schedule by a day! It is under BlossomxBrick so those are the point of views chapters will be wrote in (only one of them without a request.) First come first serve because I'll only do one alternative for each chapter. Thank you so much and tell me what you think! Got a favorite quote or moment from it, please share! Suggestion for future chapters because I'm still unsure of where this is going... lol:) Haylee,Over and Out!**


	2. Buttercup Say What

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews. Okay This is chapter one's alternative chapter. I promised myself that I would only do one alternative for each chapter so here it is. Sorry if you didn't get yours. If you don't feel like reading the alternative, then the next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow.**

(Buttercup's POV because who doesn't love BC? Sorry Bubbles lovers!)

Ugh. Another fucking morning that Blossom got me up way too early. I don't do anything with myself so why the hell does she get me up at six in the fucking morning. I'm too tired to argue. I really shouldn't have went to that concert last night. Anywho, Leader-Girl decided to pick my clothes at for me and I have to admit the skinny jeans did make my ass look hott. Mitch and James are going to love this. Mitch and James are my guy friends. We all skateboard so we kind of just click.

I threw on my hoodie and stomped down the stares where Blossy was spaced out. I wander what has her so preoccupied. Bubbles floated lightly down the stairs late as always.

"Come on." Bubbles smiled. Blossom didn't look like she was paying attention. I thought Bubbles was the air head. That's why we love her. Sure I fight with her a lot but I do love her. Tell her I said that and I'll kill you.

We landed on the roof of the school just to see all those little preps glare with envy. I growled.

"Why can't I just beat the crap outta them?" I mumbled knowing Miss Goody-two-shoes answer.

"Because we were created to protect them." She told me in her annoying as fuck motherly tone. I scoffed as we jumped off the school and sat at the water fountain. A buzz hit my ears before I could see what it was then flashes of dark blue, dark red, and dark green were landing in our parking lot. Of course all the girls swarmed to see. The three figures emerged from the crowd smirking.

"What." Bubbles gasped.

"The." Blossom tried to finish but stopped.

"HELL!" I screamed jumping up as I recognized the RowdyRuff Boys. "Oh hell no! Get out of my town now!" I felt Blossoms hand on my shoulder and I shot her a quick glare that I knew she didn't catch.

"Looks like you're still letting Momma Blossom control you." Butch smirked. Oh hell no! He did not fucking just say that! I lunged at him wanting to crush his skull. Leader-Girl didn't release her grip on me and I recoiled back. I growled under my breath sending him murderous glares. He just kept smirking knowing I couldn't do anything.

"What do you want? If it's trouble, forget about it." Blossy warned them trying to be intimidating. It was almost funny. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips. Hell! Bubbles was more intimidating than her nowadays!

"Now Blossom. Can we not try to _blah_ our _blah _without being _blahblahblah_?" Brick said. Why the big, fancy words! He's Blossom with a dick, I swear it! Oh, but he wore a smirk that I knew would piss her off.

"Sure you can. Just not here." She replied looking more pissed by the second. In her eyes and Brick's, was simply adulterated lust. This isn't good.

"Who says?" He challenged her. Butch rolled his eyes. He caught my eye and pointed between the two and started making kissy faces. I started acting like Blossom and put my hands on my hips and acted like I was saying something smart. Butch contained his laugh and put his hands on his heart and pumped outwards. We both had to bite our tongues to keep ourselves from laughing.

"We do. No one wants you here. Leave now!" Blossom shot back. I scrunched up my face and did that silly, child-like glare of hers. Brick still flinched back like her words hurt him. Butch looked at his brother with that 'what the fuck' look.

"I think they want us here." Brick motioned the the fan girls. Butch glanced back and rolled his eyes. With his lips, he spelled out sluts with a snicker.

"Air-heads don't count as someone." Blossom shot back. I pointed at her and put my hands on my head and pulled the outward like my head was blowing up and faked toppling over. I did that dumb look those air heads do when they don't want to do something or when that have to work. Butch hunched over laughing.

"So you want me here, too." Brick faked being flattered. How did no one notice us?

"In your dreams. You can either leave now with your dignity or you can leave later with broken ribs." Blossom growled. Butch covered his eyes and mouthed 'I'm so scared!'. I smirked and mouthed back, 'you should be.'

"How are you going to do that? We're twice as strong and big as you." Brick scoffed. Butch flexed his muscles and kissed each of his biceps before doing the 'firepower' pose.

"Buttercup." Blossomed queued. I smirked and tackled Butch sending him flying about a mile.

"Fuck! You've got some power behind you small one." Butch laughed.

"Small one?" I growled and tackled him again. Relentless. Blossom would kill me if I didn't nearly kill him. Looks like here goes nothing. I sent punch after punch into his gut before kicking him in the nuts.

"Not the jewels!" He screamed holding his nuts. "That's it small fry!" He shouted and tackled me sending me crashing into the ground in a field. I quickly took dominance and punched his nose. It gushed blood. I smiled sadistically.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Gigantor!" I yelled popping out my chest like a black person in movies when they're being too stereopypically black (I'm not Blossom so I'm not going to worry about being politically correct). I gave him the universal bring it on motion and he smiled before lunging at me.

"This Mini-Mouse!" He laughed as he tackled me planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"Whoah." I gasped with a smile. "Now I'm going to feel really bad for kicking your ass."

"Bring it Reese's Cup." He smirked and I punched him over and over again. It's brought. Soon he fell to the ground unconcious and spitting up blood. Damn. There goes kissing him again. I gathered him in my arms and started flying back to campus. I met up with Bubbles halfway and she took looked sad about having to beat up Boomer. I don't blame her. She's been crushing on that boy since Kindergarden!

We hovered in the air when we got to the school. Blossom was sitting on the concious Brick's stomach laughing. What the hell! She told us we need to be relentless and she barely bruised him! As I got close enough to the ground I tossed Butch to the side and sent Blossom a deadly glare.

"Blossom! Why didn't you finish him?" I spat putting every ounce of venom I had into the question.

"Gloating is more fun." She replied with a weak laugh.

"And you told us to toughen up." Bubble scoffed. "Just because you think he's cute doesn't mean you can go easy on him!" Blossom was redder than Brick's shirt. So she does like him! Good! I'm the tough one. I'm glad I'm not in the same boat as just Bubbles.

"He's hardly cute." She defended herself meekly. "Plus, he's my _blahblah_. Just because it's fun to rub in the fact that I'm a better fighter than him into his ginger face doesn't mean anything at all!" Why couldn't she just say enemy? Screw her big words! Yes I know what they mean but I hate them!

"Dude, you're a ginger."I toppled over laughing. "Your hair is like a shade off from each other and neither of you have freckles so you're both equally gingerish!"

"Jerk." She mumbled pouting.

"Was that a three letter word from the great wise one's mouth!" I gasped sarcastically. Then I realized it was a four letter word and hated my stupid mouth and brain for saying the wrong number.

"I think it was four." Brick mumbled through his hazy conciousness. I kicked him in the head mad at him for pointing it out. He K.. Blossom sent me a pathetic glare.

"Ladies, what happened here?" Our principal, Miss Caprio, asked. We all three bit our lips and looked at our counterparts.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I smiled innocently. "Just taking out the bad guys since it's our civil duty!" Yeah I'm a bull shitter. Gotta problem. Meet Suzy and Crush. My fists.

"Do I need to call the police to pick them up? Or an ambulance?" She asked nervously not looking for a law suit.

"That wouldn't help. Only Blossom's big butt will." Bubble giggled. I snorted while Blossom tried again to be bad when she isn't and glared. "Ma'am we need to stay with them until they wake up. Will you inform our teachers?"

"Certainly, Darling." Miss Caprio smiled and walked off. Feeling awkward I sat on Butch's stomach. Brick seemed to be getting a bit handsy in his sleep. I zoned out as they started flirting. I stared at Butch's innocent sleeping face. How can someone who issupposed to be my own personally made poison make me feel like so... so happy. His thick, luscious lips were beckoning to me. Begging me to taste them.

His hair was in a perfect mess and he looked like an Adonis. I tried to remember ever seeing him look so amazing and I couldn't. Any other time I saw him we were fighting. His eyes opened gradually and he looked over at our siblings and gave me a wink before bucking like he was trying to get my off. I laughed and grabbed onto his shirt hanging on.

"Get her off me!" Butch screamed.

"Like you don't love it." I giggled too low for our siblings to hear. He smirked showing me he did. Brick said something I didn't hear and Butch shouted at him telling him to stop flirting and help him. All of a sudden I was thrown off him and Brick was sitting on Butch's head. Brick jumped up in the air grabbing his ass.

"You fucking bit my ass!" Brick yelled. I literally fell over laughing as Butch wore a proud smirk.

"You shouldn't have sat on me." Butch shrugged. True.

"Can you not take a joke, you fucking gayford?" Brick growled. Uh oh! Looks like a fight in the making. This is not good.

"Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Butch spat back.

"Try me." Brick retorted before Boomer got between the two of them.

"Guys. Fight later when we aren't in the company of the fairer sex, will you?" Boomer asked motioning to us. I rolled my eyes. He acts like we've never seen two guys fight.

"Boomer, they're better fighters than us. I doubt they'd care if I showed this punk who's boss." Brick glared and Butch. I smiled. Finally he says something intelligent.

"Grow some balls." Blossom told Brick without thinking. I gasped in shock. He and his brothers looked at her shocked before his brothers fell backwards in laughter. "Fighting your little brothers just makes you a bully. A real man can walk away from a fight."

"You never fight with Buttercup or Bubbles?" Brick questioned her seriously. Oh never! YEAH RIGHT! We fight twenty-four/seven

"Oh, we fight all the time. Then again, I don't have balls either."She smirked. He sent her an annoyed glare as his brothers started to gasp for air they were laughing so hard. I couldn't control my laughter and Bubbles was quietly giggling.

"Fine." He mumbled. His brothers instantly stopped laughing and looked at him in disbelief. WHAT! No real guy takes that alive! What is wrong with him?

"Whaaaa!" Boomer and Butch yelled in unison! My point exactly

"You are not just going to take that are you?" Boomer asked. Apparently.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Brick shrugged. Ummm fight back! Say something smart-ass! Pull a Blossom! Stop being such a whipped little cry-baby! Any of those sound good!

"Good boy." Blossom told him like she was training a dog. She smirked her oh-so-sure of herself smile. The boys exchanged a glance that's when it started. Boy! That is creepy. Who in the world does that!

**A/N: Okay so there you have it! The next chapter, I'll puttingout tomorrow since you amazing people gave me 17 reviews! You are absolutely fabulous and I love each and every one of you! lol Tell me what you think about Buttercup's POV! Better? Worse? Hilarious? Dull? Doofinshitzal? (If you choose the last one tell me what it means when you say)**


	3. The RowdyRuff Boys go BackStreet

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You're all amazing! Now, you get to find out what happens so you don't have to kill me!**

**Disclaimer: This is Fanfiction so I'm pretty sure I don't own any of the characters. And I don't own the song which "If You Want It To Be Good Girl" by the Backstreet Boys.**

(Blossom POV)

The music started playing out of no where and all three of their heads shot up. They stretched out their arms and then did a twist before pulling their arms back in.

"_If you want it to be good girl. Get yourself a bad boy_." Brick sang looking side to side.

"_Yeah I like this, ha ha." _Butch smiled. "_If you want it to be wild. Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)" _

"_If you really like it hot Find someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)"_ Boomer sang.

"_And if you want to get it done_  
_Babe you gotta get the one_  
_The one who's got it goin' on_  
_If you wanna make it last_  
_Gotta know just who to ask_  
_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_If you really want it good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_Get it like it could be, would be_  
_Yeah like it should be_  
_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy"_ They all three sang in perfect harmony. Our counterparts took us by the hand singing to us.

"_If you like it innovative. Better get someone creative honey (yes)" _Brick sang with a smirk.

"_And if you want it to be jammin'. Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)_" Butch sang causing Buttercup to blush a dark scarlet.

"_And if you want to get it done_  
_Babe you gotta get the one_  
_The one who's got it goin' on_  
_If you wanna make it last_  
_Gotta know just who to ask_  
_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_If you really want it good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_Get it like it could be, would be_  
_Yeah like it should be_  
_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy" _They all sang again. I rolled my eyes. They all stepped back a few feet letting go of us.

_"Heh heh heh heh now listen_  
_These are things your daddy shouldn't know_  
_These are things I really wanna show_  
_These are things I wanna show you how_  
_So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)" _Boomer sang walking towards Bubbles with a suggestive smile. To think I thought he was the less perverted of the three!

"_I'm your bad boy." _Brick winked at me. I looked at my sisters and fell over laughing.

"Too bad there's no bad boys around these parts." Buttercup giggled.

"Maybe we need to call the Backstreet Boys!" I clutched my sides for they hurt from laughing so hard.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KNOW!" Boomer shouted at them.

"That song is so addicting though." Butch said and started humming the beat. He's supposed to be the male version of Buttercup? I don't think so.

"I guess it kinda is." Buttercup responded and started humming along with him. You think you know somebody!

"What happened to Slipknot?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh the Backstreet Boys are still lame but the beat if addicting and it's about sex so who cares." Buttercup shrugged.

"I am living with morons." Brick and I said at the same time. I glared and he glared back.

"Awe! It's like a match made in heaven!" Bubbles giggled at the same time Boomer laughed, "Dude, you so want to bang her!"

"Over my dead body." We snapped at the same time.

"Stop it!" We shouted. "Me? Yes, you! Ugh!"

"So what if I wanna bang her." I could of sworn I heard Brick mumble.

"I knew it!" Butch shouted pointing at Brick.

"Oh stuff it, _PUTA_!" Brick barked causing Bubbles to gasp.

"Naughty word!" Bubbles shouted. Boomer shot her an apologetic look and the bell rang making fan girls swarm out to see the boys.

"Oh Mi Gosh! Are you like superheroes?" A nasal girl, Laury, asked flirting like the whore she is.

"The Utonium girls are the heroes. We're the bad guys." Butch barked a laugh.

"That's like so Edmund Collin! **( I wonder where that came from hehe)**" One of Laury's followers/wanna be's, Joceline, squealed.

"Nah. We don't sparkle." Brick rolled his eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes with a 'please-save-me-from-this-hell' look.

"Nope! You dug your own grave." I smirked.

"Please!" He shouted causing everyone to be quiet. I shook my head and walked up to him. Why am I saving his ass? Ugh! I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him full on the lips to mark him as 'mine'.

"Sorry, girls. This one's mine." I smirked like I was actually happy.

"Thank you." He whispered in his low, husky voice.

"You owe me." I whispered back. He smiled.

"Anything you want."

"Girls." I nodded to Bubbles and Buttercup. They glared at me and then at the fan girls making a path way for us to walk.

"Why are they so scared of you?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"Because I can do this." Buttercup grabbed his wrist and flipped him over effortlessly. Butch grabbed his head and shot back up. He surprisingly didn't retaliate. He just shook his head and tried to hide a smile. Too obvious.

"What are you watching?" Brick whispered as we got farther and farther from the school.

"Your brother falling for my sister." I smiled a little even though it should make me mad.

"Ever since you met us you've imagined all the counterparts getting together, haven't you?" He chuckled.

"Butch and Buttercup are perfect for each other because Butch will take Buttercups shit but she won't take his. That's her dream dude. Boomer and Bubbles are perfect for each other because they just click." I shrugged.

"And Bubbles keeps Boomer from being as big of an idiot." Brick laughed. "I've never seen my little brothers happier. That's why we came back. It was about time they realized what love was. I needed to make my family happy."

"Awh! That's sweet. When did you get all deep?" I teased him.

"Sometime between the age of the last time you saw me and now." He shrugged.

"No shit." I laughed.

"Ooo, you're a naughty little thing aren't you." Brick smirked. His brothers stopped walking and stared at their brother like he was insane.

"Nope. Bubbles is the naughty one. Buttercup's the bitchy one. And I am merely the sexy one." I laughed causing a uproar between his brothers, a giggle from Bubbles, and a threatening glare from Buttercup.

"Hey Blossom!" Bubbles smiled giving me a knowing look. "I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." She sang and did a standing double full. "So I say, bring it bitch!"

"It's brought!" I smirked and did an ariel, full into the splits before turning to Buttercup. She smiled evilly. "I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." I breathed out my icy breathe to form a throne. I hopped on it smirking. "So I say, bring it bitch." I popped out my chest like a black person (the gingerish black hehe again not to be racist I'm just going off my experience)**(A/N I don't have an obsession with Black stereotypes, I just think they're hilarious because that's not how any of my black friends act)**

"Child, Pu-leeze!" Buttercup smirked and punched the ground making a dirt mountain form from the rebound so she was standing over top of me.

"What are you doing?" The boys yelled confused.

"Bring it." We three laughed.

"How do you play?" Butch asked his eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Well it's starts by someone, who was Bubbles this time, calling someone out. Then that person says, 'I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this' and does a trick." Buttercup explained.

"If you accept the challenge like I did, you have to say something witty to accept it then do a trick of the same element be it gymnastics, special ablity, strength, speed, flying ect." I explained.

"Then you repeat the opening phrase and do your own trick of your choosing. The point is to see who can bring it all. If you can't accept a challenge, you're out. No repeating tricks." Bubbled finished.

"Cool! Let's play!" Butch yelled looking at his brothers pleadingly. "Yo, Brick. I can flip. I can twist. I can ever do this." Butch smirked, did turtles, and froze doing the cricket ( break dance moves).

"Let me show you how a man does it." Brick smirked and started flaring at lightening speed before falling back into a windmills and finishing doing a 1990. It was incredible. Brick turned to Bubbles thinking getting her out would be easy. Think again.

"Hey, Bubbles. I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." He smirked and did a flying sauser ( where he floats in the air on his back and starts spinning really fast).

"Is that the best you got?" Bubble scoffed. She floated into the air and wrapped herself into a ball before spinning in all directions effectively doing a galaxy. "Hey, Boomer! I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this!" She smirked and did a perfect split leaving him to have to at least do a split. Boomer looked down at his crotch and shook his head.

"Hell nah!" Boomer shouted not going to take that pain. We all couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like Boomer is the loser!" Buttercup laughed. "Nice one Bubbles."

"Always know your opponent!" Bubbles giggled.

"Hell! That's any guy that cherishes his balls!" Boomer shouted as a Bubbles smirked.

"We all know your hand would get lonely without them." She laughed. She is more and more like Buttercup everyday.

"Only if there's a picture of you around." He winked. Both Butch and Brick smacked Boomer over the back of his head.

"Dude! One her sisters are right there and two, THAT'S BUBBLES! She is the innocent one. Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself." Brick warned him.

"Or I'll rip your cock off and throw it to the dogs." Butch finished. It's hilarious how protective everyone is of Bubbles. Boomer floated into the air like he was ready to make a quick get away.

"Blossom, Buttercup. They're only lecturing me because they're going to be thinking of you tonight." Boomer told us and sped off. I didn't get it until saw Buttercup blush and the boys attack him. I felt the blush crawl on my cheeks. I can't help but want Brick to be thinking of me while he... you know.

"Butch! Get your ass back here!" Buttercup yelled and instantly Butch was at her side and slowly Brick made his way over to me without me saying a thing.

"It's not that bad." I reassured him. "Everyone masturbates." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Man, you lucky ass. She's basically giving you permission to jack-off to a mental picture of her." Boomer laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brick yelled, his face as red as his eyes.

"Boomer," Bubbles sighed, "he's not going to need to masturbate! They'll be going at it like two chimps!" Bubbled ended laughing hysterically. Now everyone besides Brick and I were laughing.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." I smiled acting. I gave Brick a wink and he figured out I was pulling a prank. I wrapped my arms around him kissing and and slowly and teasingly going down on him. I could feel him tense and get hard.

"Whoah! No losing of virginity anytime soon!" Buttercup yelled. I fell backwards laughing as did he.

"Wow! Her face was almost worth this public humiliation!" Brick laughed looking at his projecting cock.

"You should go take care of that." I laughed. He nodded and flew off. Meh. He'll find us.

"That was cruel." Butch laughed. "Poor guy."

"He silently agreed to it. You're the one that said we'd be going at it like chimps." I shrugged.

"Fuck!" Bubbles shouted looking at her phone.

"What?" We asked.

"Dad's going to be worried. It's almost eight and when we get home, the excuse it because you were losing your virginity." Bubbled giggled and took off for home me hot on her tail. The boys went the other way to their home most likely. Dad is just going to love this! I can basically say hello to an All-Girls School. DAMMIT BUBBLES!

**A/N: So what did ya think? Better or Worse? Whose POV for the Alternative? Would you rather me just do random POVs for regular chapters (you'll still get 1 alternative chapter) instead of just either Blossom or Brick's? If so, I was thinking Butch's POV for the next chapter. Or is it funnier to see how much Blossom (and Brick) miss? Anywho... Have a favorite quote from the chapter? Favorite Moment? Did ya like the song? You can thank YouTube for that one!**


	4. Bubble's Likes The Starlight Saga

**Brick: Haylee doesn't feel like talking up here so she told me to tell you thank you for all those nice reviews! This is Chapter 2 (The RowdyRuffs Boys go BackStreet) alternative chapter here to please her Bubble lovers. She says she hopes she does Bubbles justice with intwining the left over sweetness of her personality with the new more hard core aspect. Enjoy lovely readers.**

(Bubble's POV)

The music started playing out of no where and all three of their heads shot up. They stretched out their arms and then did a twist before pulling their arms back in. What are that? A boy band?

"_If you want it to be good girl. Get yourself a bad boy_." Brick sang looking side to side.

"_Yeah I like this, ha ha." _Butch smiled. "_If you want it to be wild. Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)" _

"_If you really like it hot Find someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)"_Boomer sang sending me a inconspicuous wink. I felt my cheeks go a light pink.

"_And if you want to get it done_  
_Babe you gotta get the one_  
_The one who's got it goin' on_  
_If you wanna make it last_  
_Gotta know just who to ask_  
_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_If you really want it good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_Get it like it could be, would be_  
_Yeah like it should be_  
_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy"_ They all three sang in perfect harmony. Our counterparts took us by the hand singing to us. I never wanted him to let go of my hand.

"_If you like it innovative. Better get someone creative honey (yes)" _Brick sang with a smirk. Blossom was as red as his eyes by then.

"_And if you want it to be jammin'. Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)_" Butch sang causing Buttercup to blush a dark scarlet.

"_And if you want to get it done_  
_Babe you gotta get the one_  
_The one who's got it goin' on_  
_If you wanna make it last_  
_Gotta know just who to ask_  
_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_If you really want it good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy_  
_Get it like it could be, would be_  
_Yeah like it should be_  
_If you want it to be good girl_  
_Get yourself a bad boy" _They all sang again. Blossom rolled her eyes. She likes Brick so much! Why can't she just admit her feelings to herself. I can practically read her mind. She thinks this is so sweet (in a weird way) or at least I do. They all stepped back a few feet letting go of us.

_"Heh heh heh heh now listen_  
_These are things your daddy shouldn't know_  
_These are things I really wanna show_  
_These are things I wanna show you how_  
_So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)" _Boomer sang walking towards me with a suggestive smile. I smiled and winked at him giving him my 'come and get me' smile.

"_I'm your bad boy." _Brick winked at Blossom and her mouth fell open and she glared at him in her child-like way. Tiger-kitten anger is all she'll ever have! I fell over laughing because of her face and because Brick looked like he meant it. Who knows! I hope he does! Those two are adorable together! They might not have the crazy, best friend sort of love like Buttercup and Butch but they have that intense, emotional love. Did I say love? I meant like. _No you didn't. You love Boomer and your sisters love their counterparts. Stop correcting me. I know all._ My inner voice told me. Ugh.

"Too bad there's no bad boys around these parts." Buttercup giggled. I think they're bad. I mean, they did try to destroy us on several occassions. That's bad enough for me.

"Maybe we need to call the Backstreet Boys!" Blossom clutched her sides laughing. Why is she like that? So quick to make a snide remark she doesn't realize Brick practically just told her he likes her a whole hell of a lot! Am I the only one that sees their little song as kind of, in a weird way, sweet?

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KNOW!" Boomer shouted at them. Oh Boomer! Why do you have to be so stupid? I giggled at how stupid he thought we were. We grew up listening to the BackStreet Boys. Of course we know them!

"That song is so addicting though." Butch said and started humming the beat. Queue Buttercup agree beyond all belief.

"I guess it kinda is." Buttercup responded and started humming along with him. What can I say? I'm physic. As strange as it is, I knew she would like any song that had to do with sex. She complains about pop all the time though.

"What happened to Slipknot?" I asked curiously. She better not give me a lame answer.

"Oh the Backstreet Boys are still lame but the beat is addicting and it's about sex so who cares." Buttercup shrugged. My point exactly. I like the BackStreet Boys. They're amazing.

"I am living with morons." Brick and Blossom said at the same time. She glared and he glared back. AWE! How adorable!

"Awe! It's like a match made in heaven!" I giggled at the same time Boomer laughed, "Dude, you so want to bang her!" We both exploded in laughter at the other's comment. They didn't seem too happy though. I glanced at my middle sister and she was too busy ogling Butch to chip in. I elbowed Boomer in the ribs and tilted my head towards them. He looked at them and back at me with a knowing smile. He had worried what his brothers would say about us and I don't think they'll say much.

"Over my dead body." Brick and Blossom snapped at the same time.

"Stop it!" They shouted. "Me? Yes, you! Ugh!" This is like a scene off a movie. Gawd! Why did my element have to be sugar? I just can't help but love those two together.

"So what if I wanna bang her." Brick mumbled. I hid the smile I had. If he ever makes me mad, I will tell the Professor that he said that. Oooo, this is going to be fun!

"I knew it!" Butch shouted pointing at Brick. The mention of banging must of pulled him out of his Buttercup induced trace.

"Oh stuff it, _PUTA_!" Brick barked causing me to gasp for dramatic effect. He shouldn't be calling people a bitch in Spanish!

"Naughty word!" I shouted giving Brick a dirty look. Boomer gave me an apologetic look and I 'humph'ed still not pleased. I don't like that word. That's when the sirens started blaring and the hounds were released from their cage called school. All the little girls thinking they could get their way with our boys started swarming them asking them ridiculous questions. Boomer looked helpless like he just wanted to get away from it all. But how? We can't just burst through the crowd. That would hurt people.

"Oh Mi Gosh! Are you like superheroes?" Laury asked flirting like the easy girl she is.

"The Utonium girls are the heroes. We're the bad guys." Butch barked a laugh.

"That's like so Edmund Collin!" Joceline, an unfortunate freshman and Laury's whore in training, squealed.

"Nah. We don't sparkle." Brick rolled his eyes. Boomer and Butch both had to roll their eyes. What's wrong with the Starlight **(haha just had to say it)**Saga? I think Jackson Collin is too cute! I don't like the Bertha girl though! She's way too whiny! 'Oooh, I'm ugly. I'm pathetic! Edmund please save me!' Ugh! She should save herself. I know Buttercup agrees with me to a point but she doesn't like the Starlight Saga at all while I like the plot line and Blossom is in love with Edmund though she'll never admit it. It's a guilty pleasure of hers.

"Nope! You dug your own grave." Blossom randomly shouted. What?

"Please!" He shouted causing everyone to be quiet. Blossom let out a long, exaggerated sigh and walked up to him and started making out with him! What the hezznect (my way of saying what Buttercup would crudely put as hell)!

"Sorry, girls. This one's mine." Blossom announced happily. First she hates him and now she's kissing him? I'm so confused. The red couple whispered a few things between the two of them and Blossom gave Buttercup and me the queue. I glared at her frustrated and then sent one of my Buttercup trained glares at the crowd. They parted allowing us through.

"Why are they so scared of you?" Butch asked Buttercup.

"Because I can do this." Buttercup grabbed his wrist and flipped him over effortlessly. Butch grabbed his head and shot back up. He surprisingly didn't retaliate. He just shook his head and tried to hide a smile. He caught back up to her and smacked her butt in a way that should of been inconspicious. They're too adorable. Looking at the couples (whatever, future couples) everything seemed to be right on track. Everyone moving at their usual pace.

Blossom was never quick to make deep, interpersonal relationships because she's too afraid of getting hurt. She'd hide her feelings deep within herself until she was sure she wouldn't get hurt. It seems like Brick's the same way. One would look at the other then look away and while the one looked away the other would look at the one. Always trading off like clockwork. Like it was rehearsed. Too bad I know different. They're just two magnets. When one moves so does the other.

Buttercup has always know what she wants. She isn't afraid of anything and she goes out and gets what she wants. Nothing can stop her. Butch seems even more eager than her. Those two looked comfortable moving as fast as they were. That best friend type of relationship is so easy to move through because you know the other. They might not know everything about each other but they act like they do. They make each other laugh and that's all I can ask for her. I just better be her maid of honor!

Brick and Blossom were joking around and finally looked like they were letting down their guards a little bit.

"What are you watching it?" Boomer asked with a knowing chuckle.

"My sisters and your brothers. I've never seen them so happy." I sighed looking up at him with a smile. He put his arms around me as we walked.

"That's why we came here. We were fed up with the constant left overs of hate and we decided we needed to let bygones be bygones. We didn't expect to feel so strongly for you girls." He explained to me quietly.

"He's knocking down her walls." I watched as Blossom was telling him something with so much adoration in her.

"Believe it or not. This is the happiest I've ever seen him. None of his other girlfriends have ever made him act so... so..." Boomer searched for the right word.

"Human." Butch suggested out of no where.

"Human." Boomer confirmed. "It's so unlike him to talk so personally with anyone. To listen to anyone like he's listening to her." Butch nodded in agreement.

"Ooo, you're a naughty little thing aren't you." Brick quirked rather loudly. His brothers stopped walking and stared at him like he was insane. I think he might be. I waited from Blossom to lecture him about being chauvinistic.

"Nope. Bubbles is the naughty one. Buttercup's the bitchy one. And I am merely the sexy one." She merely laughed causing me to giggle, a uproar of laughter between his brothers, and a threatening glare from Buttercup. Oh she knows she's the bitchy one. Get over it. This looks like a perfect time for a game of 'Bring It'.

"Hey Blossom!" I smiled giving her a knowing look. "I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." I sang and did a standing double full. "So I say, bring it bitch!"

"It's brought!" She smirked and did an ariel, full into the splits before turning to Buttercup. Buttercup smiled evilly back at Blossom. "I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." She breathed out her icy breathe to form a throne. She hopped on it smirking. "So I say, bring it bitch." She popped out her chest.

"Child, Pu-leeze!" Buttercup smirked and punched the ground making a dirt mountain form from the rebound so she was standing over top of her. Nope, tongue curling is not her only special ability. She discovered a few years ago she could control rocks.

"What are you doing?" The boys yelled confused.

"Bring it." We three laughed.

"How do you play?" Butch asked his eyes lighting up like mine on a snow day on the day of a big test.

"Well it's starts by someone, who was Bubbles this time, calling someone out. Then that person says, 'I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this' and does a trick." Buttercup explained.

"If you accept the challenge like I did, you have to say something witty to accept it then do a trick of the same element be it gymnastics, special ablity, strength, speed, flying ect." Blossom explained. Instruction manual much?

"Then you repeat the opening phrase and do your own trick of your choosing. The point is to see who can bring it all. If you can't accept a challenge, you're out. No repeating tricks." I finished.

"Cool! Let's play!" Butch yelled looking at his brothers pleadingly. Oh great. This won't be good. "Yo, Brick. I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." Butch smirked, did turtles, and froze doing the cricket ( break dance moves). That is amazing! I wonder if Boomer can break dance like that.

"Let me show you how a man does it." Brick smirked and started flaring at lightening speed before falling back into a windmills and finishing doing a 1990. He was more amazing than Butch. Brick turned to me. If he thinks this is an easy defeat, he has another thing coming.

"Hey, Bubbles. I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this." He smirked and did a flying saucer .

"Is that the best you got?" I scoffed flipping my hair over my shoulder. I floated into the air and wrapped myself into a ball before spinning in all directions effectively doing a galaxy. "Hey, Boomer! I can flip. I can twist. I can even do this!" I smirked and did a perfect split leaving him to have to at least do a split. Boomer looked down at his crotch and shook his head. Wussy. A combination of a wimp and a pussy.

"Hell nah!" Boomer shouted not going to take that pain. We all couldn't help but laugh. It wouldn't hurt that bad would it? Hezznect. It seems like guys are always obsessing over their balls like they're the crowd jewels. You don't seem me protecting my boobs like I think their the pink panther do you?

"Looks like Boomer is the loser!" Buttercup laughed. "Nice one Bubbles."

"Always know your opponent!" I giggled. I learned that from her. She should think it's 'nice'.

"Hell! That's any guy that cherishes his balls!" Boomer shouted as a smirk lit up on my face.

"We all know your hand would get lonely without them." I laughed at my own wit! This is what you get for making Buttercup my sister!

"Only if there's a picture of you around." He winked. Both Butch and Brick smacked Boomer over the back of his head. He should of seen that one coming! I'm Bubbles for Pete's sake! People still think I'm the 5-year-old little girl that never has an impure thought.

"Dude! One, her sisters are right there and two, THAT'S BUBBLES! She is the innocent one. Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself." Brick warned him. My point exactly. I was the one that made the stupid hand comment and they're still defending my 'virgin' mind.

"Or I'll rip your cock off and throw it to the dogs." Butch finished for Brick. No need to get big brotherish on me. Gah! This is why I've never had a boyfriend. People can't put it passed them that I use to be the naive sister! Just because I don't cuss as much as my sisters that doesn't mean I'm innocent and all that crap!

Boomer started floating into the air like he might need to make a quick get away.

"Blossom, Buttercup. They're only lecturing me because they're going to be thinking of you tonight." He laughed and flew away with his brothers hot on his tail trying to kill him. I don't blame them. Both my sisters looked like strawberries.

"Butch! Get your ass back here!" Buttercup yelled and instantly Butch was at her side and slowly Brick made his way over to Blossom without her saying a thing.

"It's not that bad." Blossom reassured Brick. "Everyone masturbates." She mumbled awkwardly. Dude, just shut up! Why do you have to make everything so awkward!

"Man, you lucky ass. She's basically giving you permission to jack-off to a mental picture of her." Boomer laughed. I couldn't contain my giggle.

"Shut the fuck up!" Brick yelled, his face as red as his eyes. Awh! He's embarrassed.

"Boomer," I sighed, "he's not going to need to masturbate! They'll be going at it like two chimps!" I ended laughing hysterically. Now everyone besides Brick and Blossom were laughing. Oh party poopers! They need to stop being such sticks in the mud. We only tease them because they're always so cool and collected and now they're spazzing over each other.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Blossom winked at Brick and started kissing him. My jaw dropped shocked and Boomer covered my eyes.

"Whoah! No losing of virginity anytime soon!" Buttercup yelled. I heard Blossom and Brick laughing so I knew they had weren't making out anymore.

"You can uncover my eyes." I whispered to Boomer.

"Trust me. You don't want me to." He whispered back. Now that confused me. I shoved his hands off my eyes stubbornly and was shocked by what I saw. That's disturbing.

"Wow! Her face was almost worth this public humiliation!" Brick laughed staring at his projecting cock. I took Boomers hands and covered my eyes again.

"You should go take care of that." Blossom laughed. I heard the whoosh of wind and Boomer dropped his hands.

"That was cruel." Butch laughed. "Poor guy."

"He silently agreed to it. You're the one that said we'd be going at it like chimps." She shrugged. I noticed it was almost dark and I checked my phone. Fuck! It's 7:58! We're supposed to check in back home at 4:00 before going out. Dad is going to be pissed.

"Fuck!" I screamed frustrated at the minute ticked away.

"What?" My sister asked confused. That's when the ultimate prank idea entered my head.

"Dad's going to be worried. It's almost eight and when we get home, the excuse it because you were losing your virginity." I shouted through my laughs and shot home faster than I had ever flew before. I landed home in half the time it should of taken. Buttercup landed a second later and Blossom was still out of sight. We ran in looking for the Professor.

"Girls! Where have you been!" Dad yelled looking relieved.

"Watching Blossom loose her virginity." I laughed and Buttercup high-fived me!

"What!" He yelled as Blossom burst through the door looking mortified.

"Who's the boy?" He yelled.

"Brick Jojo." Buttercup sang and we dashed from the room as Blossom stammered about it being a prank. The last thing I heard before going into my sound proof room was "Saint Helen's All-Girls Christian Academy". Buttercup gave me a victorious look before we locked our doors and I fell onto my big blue bed laughing.

**Me: I'm back! Don't listen to Brick. He just likes being on top! Haha! : ) Anywho? What did you think? Did I do Bubbles justice? Too sweet or too spicy or the perfect combination? Did you like any of Bubbles little remarks/thoughts? What do you think of the ending? What trouble could Blossom start at a Christian School? How will Brick feel about this? Butch's POV next. I've already got it written. When I get to 50 reviews, I'll post it. Just a clue, there are quite a few foreshadows in this. You just have to pick them out! Okay! I'll stop rambling! Peace and don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. But Butchy!

**A/N Okay since all you lovelies gave me such nice reviews, I'm updating again today! I know it's a lot more serious than the other chapters but I want there to be somewhat of a plot underneath all the fluff. **

(Butch's POV)

Brick is pretty pissed. The Professor sent Blossom to an all girls school. I don't see why Brick cares that much! I'd love to see Buttercup in one of those short, skin tight uniforms. I'm pretty sure I do a lot more fantasising than him and he's still in denial about his feelings towards Blossom which is a bunch of bull shit

"She's fucking hot. Sure I'd so her but I don't like her or anything." That's what he claimed when Boomer and I were questioning -cough- harrassing -cough- him about it. He acts like we can't tell he's all over her. We've known him since he was created! I think we know him well enough to tell when he likes someone.

"Just tell her!" Boomer yelled chasing the ever so mature 'la-la-la'ing Brick through Mojo's lair.

"What is there to tell her!" He finally yelled back.

"That you want her to have your babies!" I shouted pulling his fingers from his ears.

"Who's having whose babies?" Mojo asked walking into the room.

"Blossom Utonium is having Brick's babies." Boomer told him. Brick shot Boomer with his laser eyes.

"No! She's killing his unborn children by swallowing them!" I fell backwards laughing. Brick hocked a fire loogy at me and damn, did it hurt.

"There will be no intercourse with those wicked, justice servers." Mojo started to loose his cool.

"Too late." I joked.

"You wish!" Boomer laughed. "I doubt they'll put out!"

"Especially now that the Bible is being shoved down Blossy's throat!" I laughed at the frustrated Brick. He's the one that wanted us to come here. Why does he try to fight it so much? As un-masculine and girly this is to say, he's a lot happier with Blossom and I really do want to see him happy.

"What?" Mojo asked with an evil smile forming on his mouth. I stayed quiet knowing he'd make an evil plot out of it. All three of us stared blankly at him. That's when with a puff of smoke, Him appeared.

"Boys? What is it you were saying?" Him asked looking just as evil.

"Blossom is getting sent to an All-Girls Christian School because the Professor thinks she and Brick had sex." Boomer said in a blur. I threw a ball of electricity at him. Was he trying to ruin everything?

"Exxxxxxcellent." Him hissed.

"You are not going to touch her." Brick growled finally letting his balls drop.

"Why not my son?" Him grabbed his chin ruffly making Brick look him in the eye.

"I won't let you." He growled looking more mad than I have ever seen. That's including when we were drifting in space after the girls destroyed us. We didn't go to heaven or hell. We just floated around in empty space because we never were truly born so we could never truly die. Him let out a high pitched laugh like he didn't think it was possible.

"Him, you're getting old, and we're in our prime. We could take you down easily. You won't touch our girls." I stepped forward. We all knew Him and Mojo have no respect for Brick and I. We need Boomer to grow up fast or this might turn into a blood bath. Boomer just stood there wide eyed.

"Boomer? Do you want them to hurt Bubbles?" I snapped at him.

"Hell no!" Boomer spat back his anger finally flaring. Now that's my brother! "Him, Mojo. You touch any of them and it will be the death of you. I don't care if you send minions to hurt them. I'll fucking hang you. If a single hair on their body is harmed, I don't care who did it. I'll incinerate every fiber of your being." I've never felt prouder of my baby brother. He finally stood up to our fathers. HELL YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY!

Him and Mojo looked terrified. They knew even if Boomer couldn't follow up on his threats Brick and I would. I smirked while my eyes went a shade darker with the anticipation of getting to finally spill their blood.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." I heard Buttercup's voice laugh from the ceiling. Something was wrong with it though. It was too chalky. Anyway, there she and her sisters sat on the top platform watching us.

"You act like we're infants that need protecting. We've defeated all of you hundreds of times before. Nothing's changed between your fathers and us. We still hate them with a passion like they hate us. We're still smarter, faster, and stronger." Blossom laughed her voice oddly nasal. You could see her white panties under her pink little plaid skirt. I caught Brick staring.

"If it isn't the PowerPuff Girls." Mojo snarled. I growled.

"Come on Mojo. You know deep down you love us!" Bubbles rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile.

"That's why you try to kill us on a regular basis." Buttercup chipped happily. What? Why are girls so confusing? "And Him, it's obvious you want to be us. You've been jealous of our powers since we were six years old. That's why you brought the Boys back to life." She acts like she isn't thrilled about that. There's something wrong.

"If it weren't for you wanting to destroy us, we wouldn't be nearly as happy as we are now." Blossom continued as they jumped off the loft. I caught Buttercup in a bridal position with a smile before putting her on her feet. She smiled at me with a wink. Was she wearing eyeshadow? That's not like her.

"Now, now. We don't want anyone to ruin our fun." Buttercup looked at her sisters for their nods of approval. "So we're bringing the fight to you. Come on. One free shot." Buttercup held her hands out wide. I glared at my fathers daring them to attack. They didn't. The first smart thing they've done in awhile.

"Scared?" Bubbles giggled.

"Don't mind them. Come on we need a good fight. We haven't seen action in days!" Buttercup laughed and Mojo uppercut her. Before I could react Buttercup was on him sending fist after fist into his face. The other two attacked Him with fury but I couldn't take my eyes of Buttercup.

Something is definitely wrong. Her fighting was all wrong. She was relentless and strong as ever but she used her left hand more than her right. The harder blows came from the left and I know her right-handed sledge-hammer is her most powerful weapon. I tried looking for other abnormalities. Buttercup doesn't wear skirts but there she was in a black mini-skirt and fishnets. Her signature hoodie was a skin tight tank top. Since when do the PowerPuff Girls pick fights with people other than my brothers and I?

My eyes flashed over to the other Puffs. Bubbles soft curls were now edgy and straight. Instead of her classy clothes they were all too short and tight and revealing. Her eyes didn't have that soft glow of innocence she's always had. Blossom's uniform wasn't right either. I've spent some time fatasizing about school girls and where a white polo should of been (versus the fantasy look she was wearing) was a white low-cut blouse. Her plaid skirt was higher than any nun would allow and the ends were frayed. Her eyes instead of their good-girl pink were a fiery red like Brick's. I shot Brick a look trying to see if he saw what I saw.

"Brute, get off my father." I growled. Brute Plutonium. I should of know from the moment I saw her. How could I mistake her for my angel? They were the masters at deception but I knew my PowerPuffs. I should of recognized my ex-girlfriend.

"Awh, but Butchy. He hit me first!" Brute said still trying to mimic Buttercup's soft voice.

"I know you're not Buttercup. Can you not leave me alone? I'm happy with Buttercup. I'm in love with her." I admitted even to myself for the first time.

"You mean that half-guy?" Brute scoffed. "I was your first. I took your virginity. So in a way, I own you."

"You own nothing." I growled. "Just because we fucked once doesn't mean anything. You could of been anyone. Buttercup is the only girl I care about now. She's the only girl I will ever care about. So leave me the fuck alone."

"Ugh! That whore has turned you soft!" Brute spat.

"Call her a whore one more time and let's just leave it as you'll find out what your own blood tastes like." I warned her. How could she call my rough and tough yet soft and caring angel a whore. Brute clearly defines the word.

"Buttercup Utonium is a whore." Brute shouted just as the metal of the roof was torn into and our girls ripped through.

"I'm a what?" Buttercup smiled dangerously. She looked excited for the fight.

"My boyfriend's side-skank." Brute chipped. I saw hurt flash in Buttercup's eyes before she covered it in deadly determination.

"When will you ever learn?" Buttercup laughed animatedly. "I guess you just need some tough love." Buttercup shot at her full speed while I was still too stunned to move. It seemed my brothers shared my position. I heard Bubble's cry out in her child-like way. I knew Boomer was getting between that one. Brute was stronger than Buttercup and took dominance quickly. I was about to jump between the two when out of no where Buttercup showcased her newly(to me) found special ability. Rocks from outside came from the outside in and attacked Brute leaving Buttercup unscratched. That's how she made that mountain yesterday. Never mind I'm off focus.

"You little bitch!" Brute yelled in a weird mannish way. Ugh! Why did I ever date her? Oh yeah! I was 15 and she put out. Brute shot lasers at Buttercup which Buttercup dodged with ease, but the beams hit me unexpectedly.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been out but when I opened my eyes there were two flashes of green above me dueling. One slightly darker than the other. The lighter one seemed to be taking a quite a hit and the darker one slammed her into the ground. Suddenly, rocks covered the light green steak. The darker flash focused and Brute came out looking horrified. I would be too because the Rock Monster of Buttercup sledged her into the ground with a mighty force. My breathe was ragged with worry. I'm such a loser.

With a flash of an intense light and a mighty wind, Brute lyed there looking nearly dead. Had I looked that bad after our brawl? I didn't know and didn't want to know.

"Whoa." I finally managed to get out and it came out like a squeak. I thought that was over when I turned 14! Urgh!

"Nice." Buttercup laughed without humor. She sat down beside me looking exhausted. "Any other ex's I should know about for future reference?"

"Not that I know of." I cracked a smile.

"A little help would of been nice." She teased smiling weakly. "How long did it take you to figure out she wasn't me?"

"Ummm." I stammered not wanting to admit it. "Shorter than Brick but longer than Boomer."

"I wasn't talking about dick size." Buttercup still managed to the the unintentional sexual innuendo from it. I rolled my eyes.

"Pu-leeeze! Mine's the biggest by far!" I smirked.

"If you say so, but Brick has the biggest hands!" She laughed. I looked around to find we were alone. Mojo and Him were most likely hiding and the others must of took their fighting outside.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Taking out the trash." Buttercup glanced at Brute. "They forgot an old bag." I chuckled and picked up Brute by her greasy hair and tossed her out the giant hole the Puffs had created.

I sat in front of Buttercup not being able to get enough of her eyes. She smiled gently. We didn't speak. We didn't make gestures. We didn't hold hands or kiss we just sat soaking in each others presents.

"What was that thing you were telling Brute before I got here?" She asked quietly and curiously.

"What did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"I have super hearing and can hear from miles away. It's easier to say what I didn't hear." She stared at the floor. I cupped her face and made her eyes meet mine again.

"Buttercup Utonium, I've done a lot of stupid things in my lifetime. I've made mistakes. I've hurt people. I've even killed people. I hurt everyone I'm around. I'm the opposite of everything you stand for. I rebel against your every moral. I consider people with your morals to be soft and stupid. All that considered, you still want to be with me?" I asked more serious than I have ever been with her.

"Of course." She didn't look like she saw what I was getting at.

"No matter what I told you right now, you'd still want to be with me?" I asked her.

"Whoa! You're not a woman are you!" She shouted shooting up. I chuckled and grabbed her hand pulling her back to me.

"No. I'm not a woman and I've never been one nor will I ever be one." I assured her.

"I think I can handle anything else you throw at me." She giggled like it was a challenge.

"Buttercup, the first time I heard your name, I was told to destroy it's owner. The first time I heard your voice, my heart told me to protect the angel voice's owner at all costs. My brain was screaming at me reminding me that Brick would kick my ass if I didn't hurt you. I, being a stupid 6 year old boy, didn't know how to listen to my heart. So I did what my brain told me and I hurt you and I regret every moment of it." I could feel myself shake as I remember how broken and hurt her little body had been. Buttercup squeezed my hand gently telling me it was okay.

"Then you and your sisters came up with the crazy idea cooties and destroyed my brothers and I. I was so mad. When we finally got our chance for revenge, you just defeated us again. To say I was mad would be an understatement. We ran away from home to train for years. When we finally thought we were bigger, stronger, and faster we had forgotten all that anger. Brick, surprisingly, decided he didn't want to feel the constant hate anymore and Boomer and I agreed so we came back to make bygones be bygones." I looked up at her for allowance to continue. She nodded like she was having a hard time taking this all in.

"When I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature that walks on this Earth. I still do. We all knew we had to hide the fact that we were falling for you so we acted like jerks. When I caught you looking at me, my heart soared." Fuck I sound like a fucking chick. "You made me laugh and smile and when we were finally alone, I wanted to make you mine right then and there. I knew it would work that way so I settled for kissing you. That kiss was the absolute only time I ever felt like I belonged somewhere." She had tears in her eyes and looked like she wanted to kiss me again. I controlled myself. I need to tell her, to her face, that I'm in love with her.

"I guess this my drawn out way of telling you that I-" That's when something hard rammed into me and I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: What did ya think? Request character to alternate. Tell me if there's something you don't like and I'll do my best to work on it! I'll update as soon as the next chapter is ready if you don't all hate me by then! (Which will probably be tomorrow sometime)**


	6. Scars

**A/N: Okay so here is "But Butchy" in Boomer's POV! Boomer, like Bubbles, was really hard for me to write because they're the softer of the Puffs/Ruffs. I really hope you enjoy his POV. Oh and thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

(Boomer's POV)

Brick is a retard. No offence to anyone but seriously! Why can't he just admit he likes Blossom? Butch is the coldest among us and he's already head over heals for Buttercup! I'll admit I really really (the text document went to the limit when I tried to put in all the reallys so I'll just stick with two) like Bubbles!

Butch and I have been harrassing him since we woke up this morning trying to get him to admit his feelings (partially so we don't feel like big sissies) for Blossom. He's so obvious, but the ever so mature one has long since plugged his ears with his fingers and is screaming 'la la la la' like a little kid.

"Just tell her!" I finally yelled frustrated.

"What is there to tell her!" He finally yelled back. I growled and he smirked knowing he was getting on my nerves.

"That you want her to have your babies!" Butch shouted pulling his fingers from his ears. That works too.

"Who's having whose babies?" Mojo asked walking into the room. Oh fuck. Oh no! Don't let our Dads get involved! I'm putty in their hands. I always feel like the rat but I just can't bring myself to tell them off like my brothers had. Butch and Brick lost all their respect from Him and Mojo when they finally had taken enough of their shit. I hate it but I don't like it when people are disappointed in me. Great. This is not going to end well with my big fucking mouth.

"Blossom Utonium is having Brick's babies." I told him out of instinct. Gah! Boomer! Shut the fuck up! Brick shot me with his laser eyes and I don't blame him. The worst thing we could do is get the girls into trouble with our fathers.

"No! She's killing his unborn children by swallowing them!" Butch fell backwards laughing. Brick hocked a fire loogy at him. Ow! I'm usually the receiver of his fiery spit so I know how much it hurts.

"There will be no intercourse with those wicked, justice servers." Mojo started to loose his cool. This is not good! I hung my head watching my feet knowing someone will say something and my stupid mouth will say something retarded without my brain's permission.

"Too late." Butch chuckled.

"You wish!" I laughed hoping it wouldn't go any farther than this. "I doubt they'll put out!" Now everyone just drop it. If my big mouth puts Bubble's in danger I'm going to commit suicide, I swear, after I save her of course.

"Especially now that the Bible is being shoved down Blossy's throat!" Butch laughed at the frustrated Brick. Shut the fuck up Butch! One of them will be able to turn this against the girls somehow!

"What?" Mojo asked with an evil smile forming on his mouth. I bit my tongue to keep my flood of idiotic words in. All three of us stared blankly at him. That's when with a puff of smoke, Him appeared. Oh great! Just what I needed? Do you know how hard it is the lie to your father when they can kill you with a snap of their greedy claws.

"Boys? What is it you were saying?" Him asked looking just as evil as ever. I growled and bit my tongue harder. That's when I started tasting blood and stopped which was a big mistake.

"Blossom is getting sent to an All-Girls Christian School because the Professor thinks she and Brick had sex." I blurted out receiving a ball of electricity to my back via Butch. I clenched my eyes shut trying not to yell out in pain.

"Exxxxxxcellent." Him hissed. Fuck! What did I do!

"You are not going to touch her." Brick growled. I wish I could say I was proud of him for finally showing a bit that he likes her. Too bad it took me putting her in danger to get him to do say. I'm such an idiot!

"Why not my son?" Him grabbed his chin ruffly making Brick look him in the eye. While Butch unconsciously stepped forward with a growl to protect our brother, I sank back. Why am I such a wimp when it comes to our fathers? I'll do things some people would be way too chicken shit to do but I can't do something even my [future] girlfriend has done since she was six. Stand up to Him and Mojo! Hell! Bubbles beat the shit out of Mojo when she was six by herself. Here I have both my brothers at my side ready to fight and I'm to meek to even say something!

"I won't let you." He growled. How is he so brave? I wish I was like that? I should be like him! He's my brother! If he can do it so can I!

"Him, you're getting old, and we're in our prime. We could take you down easily. You won't touch our girls." Butch took another step closer. How right he is! Too bad I'm too big of a fucking chick to!

"Boomer? Do you want them to hurt Bubbles?" Butch snapped at him and a flood of mental images came to me. There was my angel laughing like she had been today and then she laid broken from so long ago when I had hurt her. _Boomer? You won't let them do that to me will you? Help me Boomer. Only you can save me from that._ Bubbles voice filled my head from merely memory. I don't know how it happened but suddenly I saw red.

Mojo and Him are trying to hurt her? My hands balled into fists and my head snapped up and I couldn't breath. All I knew was I needed to stop them.

"Hell no." I spat tasting the venom in my words. "Him, Mojo. You touch any of them and it will be the death of you. I don't care if you send minions to hurt them. I'll fucking hang you. If a single hair on their body is harmed, I don't care who did it. I'll incinerate every fiber of your being." I wanted to say so much more but they came out as low mumbles of curses that wished them to slowly be dipped into a vat of Brick's fiery spit.

Him and Mojo looked shell-shocked and Mojo looked like he was hyperventilating. My brothers looked at me with proud smiles. I knew it's been a long time coming that they got what they deserved. Hell is what they deserve but an ass kicking will do for now.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." A familar voice came from the upper loft where I usually went to get away from my dysfunctional family. She looked like Buttercup but she didn't sound like Buttercup.

"You act like we're infants that need protecting. We've defeated all of you hundreds of times before. Nothing's changed between your fathers and us. We still hate them with a passion like they hate us. We're still smarter, faster, and stronger." The Blossom impersonator smirked. It was something the big headed ginger would say but not the tone. Her tone was vicious while Blossom's would of been merely cocky.

"If it isn't the PowerPuff Girls." Mojo snarled. I knew my brothers think I was relasping but I could hardly defend someone trying to be my Bubbles.

"Come on Mojo. You know deep down you love us!" Bubbles rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile. That's when it hit me. Bubbles is soft and sweet and still sound so child-like when she speaks. This girl spoke in a much more mature voice. A voice that had once brought me pleasure (not nearly what Bubbles's voice brings me). The voice that would scream my name in bed every other night. A voice I havent' heard since I was 15. Brat Plutonium. I don't know what happened but I couldn't speak.

"That's why you try to kill us on a regular basis." Brute chipped happily. Come one! Brick, Butch! These are our exs! Please don't believe that they're our girls! "And Him, it's obvious you want to be us. You've been jealous of our powers since we were six years old. That's why you brought the Boys back to life."

"If it weren't for you wanting to destroy us, we wouldn't be nearly as happy as we are now." Beserk continued as they jumped off the loft. My brothers caught who they thought was their girlfriend while I just let Brat crash to the ground still looking shocked. She looked worried and she should.

"Now, now. We don't want anyone to ruin our fun." Brute looked at her sisters for their nods of approval. Oh like you didn't memorize a script! "So we're bringing the fight to you. Come on. One free shot." Brute held her hands out wide. My brothers stopped our fathers from attacking. My mind was screaming at them to let them to. Why are they so blind?

"Scared?" Brat giggled giving me a worried side look. My eyes dropped into a narrow glare.

"Don't mind them. Come on we need a good fight. We haven't seen action in days!" Brute laughed and Mojo uppercut her. Before I could react Brute was on him sending fist after fist into his face. The other two attacked Him with fury but I couldn't take my focus off the fact of how idiotic my brothers were being.

They Punks were so different from the Puffs! Brute's spikes are a lot shorter than Buttercup's. Buttercup would never be caught dead in a skirt or make-up. She's uncomfortable with her body so she hides it unlike the trashy outfit Brute was flashing. You've heard of side boob or too much cleavage, she was basically flashing us with her A cups. Another difference! Buttercup is a healthy C cup at least!

Then Berserk and Blossom are nothing alike. Berserk's hair is feathered, chopped, layers, and teased while Blossom's in a simple straight classy cut. Let's not forget their eyes! Berserk's are a bloody red and Blossom's is a light pink! While Blossom might be in her uniform, Berserk looked like something out of Butch's fantasies!

Then you have my sweet Bubbles versus that nasty Brat. Brat is dressed like a whore (something I used to apprieciate) while Bubbles is very classy! Brat's hair looked chemically straightened while Bubbles is soft, natural curls. Bubbles had an innocent aura that envelopes her while Brat made flowers die as she floats past. Anyone that mistakes the two of them is a bloody idiot. That's when I found my voice.

"Brat, do you ever stop playing games?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach just by saying her name.

"What do you mean, Booms?" Brat smiled trying to look sweet and it almost made me vomit.

"I mean we were over a year ago! You need to move on!" I yelled losing my composure.

"I don't think so. That little skank Bubbles thinks she can get with my man just because he had to move. I don't think so. You are mine, Booms." Brat had that high maintenance girlfriend look on her face.

"Bubbles is not a skank. Last time I checked you're the one that sleeps with anything that breathes and F.Y. I. I didn't move. I couldn't stand being in the same town as you! I am definitely not yours! My fucking name is Boomer too. Bubbles likes my name enough, she doesn't go trying to be cutesy with pet names. Brat, Bubbles is my girlfriend now and I like her a whole hell of a lot."

"Oh but remember you love me! 'Don't worry, babe, I love you. I won't leave you. It's not fucking, it's making love.'" She quoted from when I first convinced her to sleep with me.

"In Boomer language that translate to, Shut the hell up and let's fuck." I yelled. "I never loved you! I wanted down your fucking pants! You were just another naive girl that I screwed. Get over it!" She gasped like she was surprised.

"Just like Bubbles will be! Another naive little girl you screwed! So why does it matter!" Brat screamed back. "I doubt sweet, wittles Bubbles even knows how much of a heart-breaker you are!" That's when the metal roof was torn into and my Bubbles was standing beside me.

"Sweet, wittle Bubbles?" Bubble's eyes twitched like a maniac. "You know what happened to the last person that called me sweet, wittle Bubbles? This!" Bubbled attacked her. Bubbles had dominance at first before a heat beam hit her unexpectedly. She let out a scream and on pure instinct I attacked Brat. I sent her flying through the wall and sped to meet her again and slammed her into the ground. I sent round after round of punches to her make-up plastered face. Bubbles stood back squeaking anytime Brat managed to hit me.

"Don't ever hurt my Bubbles ever again!" I said with each punch. She had black tears streaming down her face but that didn't stop me. No one hurts Bubbles and gets away with it. That's when I felt Bubbles hand catch my fists. I stared down Brat wanting to punch and kick and stomp her down until she reached the center of the planet where she would slowly melt.

"Boomer, she's had enough." Bubbles whispered.

"She hurt you." I whispered still imagining Brat melting slowly as she yelled out from help through her pain.

"I'm okay." She pulled me up looking at me wide eyed like she was slightly scared of me. There was a burn in the shape of a heart on her jaw line that swirled down her neck and left arm. I hugged her gently.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. I should of protected her better. I shouldn't of let her fight Brat. This is all my fault.

"It's not your fault." She cupped my face and gave me a small smile. "Now when Buttercup drags me to get a tattoo when we're 18, I'll just have the trace the scar."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the scar." I reminded her.

"I." She pecked my lips. "Do." She gave me another kiss. "Not." Yet another. "Care." She finished with a long, forgiving kiss. I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go. I leaned her against the side of the volcano and pulled away gently.

"I love you." I whispered finally admitting it to her and myself. I even shocked myself. She sighed and looked at the ground disappointed.

"No you don't. Not yet. You feel bad about the Brat thing and you just like me more than you liked her." Bubbles sighed. "A relationship shouldn't be built on guilt or false hope."

"That thing Brat said about me being a user and a heart breaker. That was so long ago. It was a phase back when I was 15." I shook my head. She needs to believe me. I'm pouring my heart out to her and she thinks I'm lying.

"That may be true but I don't believe you. I might believe you someday but you haven't met all my sides. You know sweet Bubbles, fighter Bubbles, and sarcastic Bubbles but do you know PMSing Bubbles? Nope. Do you know sad Bubbles? Do you know pissed beyond belief Bubbles? Do you know cuddly Bubbles? Nope. I have a lot of sides to me. You can't just go off one of them. Before you can prove that you love me, you're going to have to experience all of them. After that, if you can still tell me you love me and mean it, I might believe you." She shook her head.

"Don't worry. The more time I spend with you. The more I'm going to fall in love with you." I assured her.

"I hope you're right but I'm not going to count on it. I really like you Boomer, but I've never had a boyfriend. I've never been heartbroken, but I've been the shoulder to cry on for Blossom and the grave digger for Buttercup. If it hurts that much, I don't want to feel that. I like being happy. Don't break my heart, Boomer." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Never." I whispered and kissed her. That's when I heard the bickering of our oldest siblings. Blossom looked pissed for some odd reason and pushed Brick. Bubbles and I shot up making sure he was okay. Brick was soaring straight towards our green siblings.

With a loud thunder, Brick hit Butch and they both laid their unmoving. I sped and checked their pulses. They were faint.

"The Professor is a certified MD. We'll take him to the house." Blossomed ordered her sisters. I threw each brother over one of my shoulders and gave them that lead the way look. With that we shot off through town. I wonder how willing the Professor is going to be when he finds out we're his daughters boyfriends. Let's hope he's understanding.

* * *

**A/N OKay so what did ya think? Did I make him too sappy? What did you think about his (long since forgotten) player habits? Tell me how I can improve his POV next time I'm writing for him. Be brutal, I really want to make this story the best I can! Oh and don't worry! I haven't forgotten about Brick! You get his POV next! Oh and if you really want to see something, tell me and I might incorporate it! Peace, Homeskillets! Oh about we say get this story up to 73 reviews total and I'll put up the next chapter. If not, it'll be up around 7 PM EST tomorrow!**


	7. He Has Morals?

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks for reading lovlies!**

(Brick's POV... He's had it a long time coming)

_Beeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. Beeeeeep. Beeeeep._What is that sound? Can it shut up before I shut it up! Ugh! Wait! Where am I? Last thing I remember is Blossom getting mad at me when she realized it was my brother's and my ex-girlfriends that had nearly killed her and her sisters then she pushed me and then blackness. They didn't take us to a hospital did they? I doubt this town had the equiptment to deal with super heroes.

"_I...he's...up._" A muffled sound soothed my ears. It was the voice of an angel. I don't think I've ever heard it before. Who is this sweet angel? I could feel a presence to my side. I tried to open my eyes but my lids were too heavy. Come on Brick. What are you? Human? Open your damn eyes. They just won't open. Did that put me on fucking morphine? Ugh!

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeep. Beeep. Beeep._Is that my heart monitor? My heart beat is screwed up if it is! What happened?

_"Butch...up!"_ A loud girlish squeal attacked my ears. Butch? What happened to Butch? Brute didn't hurt him too badly did she? I know Brute is vicious but there's no way...

_"Wha... hap...?_" Butch's rough voice asked.

"_Blossom... Brick... in... you." _Buttercup's distinct voice answered. Did I hit Butch? Great! I knocked him unconscious? Wait, if the Puffs are with us? Who is the angel? I opened my eyes slowly to be attacked by a bright light. I tried to cover my eyes with my arm but it was tied down by IVs.

"Oh! Thank God!" The angel's voice rang out and suddenly she hugged me. I opened my eyes again to see Blossom's soft pink eyes staring back me relieved. Is Blossom the angel? No, that's impossible!

"Ugh! Where am I?" I asked hoarsely.

"You're at my house. The Professor treated your concussion." Blossom told me thankfully speaking softly. She sounds lik the angel, but I'm supposed to hate her with every fiber of my being. I'm supposed to want to destroy her. _You're supposed to do a lot of things that you don't. Since when do you care what you're supposed to do?_ The little voice inside my head yelled at me. Why did _my_ inner voice sound so much like Boomer? _Because you trust his judgement. _The voice has a smug tone in it. Ugh! I can't even win when I'm fighting myself!

"Why did you bring me here? I would of been fine." I told her much softer than I've ever spoken to anyone! This sucks so hard! I've always known Blossom had something to do with my reason for existence but I thought it was to destroy her. Great! Fan-bloody-tastic!

"You have a fractured skull." She told me with a weak smile. Wow, little Miss Know-It-All actually did some damage. I know she's strong but I didn't think she was capable of that!

"Did he put me on morphine?" I asked still feeling weighed down.

"He kind of had to!" Boomer's voice boomed causing me to flinch. Why so loud? "You woke up once and started screaming like a girl!"

"Excuse me, what's wrong with being a girl?" Bubbles asked giving him 'The Look'. I snickered at my young, foolish brother. How had he ever been a player? He has less swagger than a stick.

"Nothing, darling." Boomer gave her an impish smile. Oh that's why! Because he plays like he's some shy, sweet guy when all he wants is sex. All I know is if he hurts Bubbles, Butch and I both are going to hurt him. I know him better. He's truly liked Bubbles since...forever. Hell. I know Bubbles better. She'll have him fearing for his life before we'd have a chance to punch him. Fearsome little thing she is.

"Hey, Brick. Thanks a lot." Butch told me sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I smiled starting to feel the morphine wear off. "Can I take this thing out?" I asked Blossom glaring at the IV like it was Satan himself.

"I'm not sure. Let me get the Professor." Blossom replied wearily and flew out of the room looking for him most likely. I looked at the couples almost feeling jealous. Buttercup was lying down on Butch's hospital bed (how they have two hospital beds I do not know) with Butch holding her like everything was right in the world. Bubbles and Boomer were on the couch throwing little pieces of balled up paper at each other. I don't get why but Bubbles must of been the victor because she shot up and did a cabbage patch. Those two are like two little kids. I feel bad for their future kids.

Yeah, I know they think I'm totally against them being with their Puffs but I like it that they're happy. I hate to admit it but I love the Puffs for changing my brothers. Butch's once never ending scowl and violent behavior was now mellowed. Hell. There was a time not too long after he broke up with Brute that I thought I've never see him smile again. Here he is, though, smiling like a goofball looking complete. Boomers. Let's not get started on him. I've never seen him be so genuine, protective, and so in love with a girl. I can tell those two are going to grow old together and love every moment of it, that is if my brother isn't a complete idiot and lets his brain do the thinking.

Blossom returned with the Professor and he removed my IV and put gauges over the small hole it created. Then he silently moved over to Butch and did the same. I know the Professor is usually a pretty cool guy but he has to have a comment of some sort.

"Girls, can I have a moment alone with your boyfriends?" He asked not looking at my brothers or I. Oh shit. I sat up tensing, ready to defend byself against any laser or mad-scientisty things he had up his sleeves.

"Sure, Daddy." Bubbles and Buttercup flew off. Blossom gave me a weary look.

"He's not my boyfriend." She mumbled and flew off after her sisters. All door shut and I could hear them flying into town.

"I didn't screw your daughter!" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth and my hands flew up in the universal sign of surrender.

"I'm sure you didn't." He replied looking like he didn't believe me. Why do people believe me when I lie but when I tell the truth they think I'm lying! It's crazy! Only my brothers know how to read me and it's annoying as hell, too.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Butch asked trying to hide his laugh.

"My girls are the only thing I have in my life. I never got married, I never had any other children, I don't even have a pet. If I lost them, I would be devastated." Professor sighed in that particular old-mad 'been-there, done-that' way.

"Ummm... Sir? Little words, please?" Boomer asked looking confused.

"He'd be sad if anything happened to the Puffs, moron." I explained to him and Boomer nodded. Professor shook his head.

"All of you know, you aren't nearly good enough for my girls, right?" He asked.

"Of course we aren't." Butch snorted. "Who is?"

"They deserve the best and that's what I want for them. I don't want them to get hurt."

"I think they're in the wrong line of business then." My stupid sarcastic self remark. I shut my eyes mentally slapping myself. I might as well be myself with him. I'm not fake.

"Professor, I get where you are coming from. You're still their father and think they can't take care of themselves but they're stronger than you think." I told him manning up. He's already sent Blossom off to an All-Girl's School. "Bubbles is terrifying, Buttercup is bad-ass, and Blossom has already kicked my ass. You can be sure if Butch or Boomer hurt Buttercup or Bubbles, I'll be the first to kick their ass and I know they'd return the favor if I were to hurt Blossom. I don't think they'd have to though because Blossom would have my balls shipped to Madagascar before either of them could try to beat the shit out of me."

"That may be true but-" He tried to retort but I cut him off.

"But nothing. Thanks for taking care of me and my brothers. That was really cool of you since I know you hate my guts because you believe a lie." I smiled.

"But all three of my daughters have been physically hurt because of the three of you." He finished his previous statement.

"No, actually Brat, Brute, and Berserk Plutonium hurt them." Butch argued. Way to let the balls drop, brother.

"Bubbles has a scar running down her entire left side." The professor reminded him.

"Brat did that. I nearly killed her for it as well. Bubbles doesn't care. She likes it, even. It's a battle scar." Boomer defended himself.

"And she's going to like it showing at Prom and at her wedding?" The professor's right eyebrow shot up questioningly and Boomer looked down knowing she wasn't.

"It doesn't matter." Boomer whispered not giving in. "I love everything about her."

"I don't want you three dating my daughters especially you, Brock." Professor told us with authority. Hmmmm... looks like I'll be defying him anyway, let's see his worst.

"Oooo. I'm so scared. One, the name is Brick and two, you don't tell me or my brothers what to do." I growled with a mischievous smirk on my lips.

"Brick. Calm down. Be rational." Butch told me.

"Oh what is rational but a word used to describe people that don't believe in fighting for what they believe in!" I reminded him a sinister smirk growing on my face.

"Most fathers threaten with a shot gun. I've got a squirt gun. It's loaded with antidote X." The Professor shrugged. My brother's eyes bugged out. Oh, how that cherish their powers.

"And? Now having powers isn't going to stop me from seeing Blossom." I shrugged back. "You can kill me dead right now and I'd still find a way to be with her. There's no stopping me. You're not going to find anyone more capable of protecting your daughters than us. Do you think some human can even keep up with them? I think not. No disrespect but we were made for them."

The Professor didn't respond. He just looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Then he looked at me like he was studying me. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He smiled an almost proud smile.

"Brick. You've really proven yourself. When I tried imagining the perfect person for Blossom I knew they'd have to be strong-willed and ready to fight. They'd have to be willing to put her in her place because we all know how she is. But they'd also have to be caring enough to understand what's its been like for her. She practically raised Bubbles an Buttercup while she was still growing up herself. He'd have to be quick witted so she wouldn't get bored and be willing to push people to their limits. I think you represent those qualities quite well." He told me. My jaw dropped stunned. Who knew trying to get someone to bust a vien could make them want you to date their daughter?

"So, you're not going to make her go to an All-Girls school?" I smiled hopefully.

"No. She's still going. I still believe that you two had sex and that, will not go unpunished. Don't worry, Blossom will disobey me and re-enroll herself at the local highschool within a week. Then I'll yell at her and tell her to never see you again and that'll make her want you more. She'll sneak out at night and you two will have semi-innocent fun behind my back that I will never know about. You're welcome." He smiled that same old wise man smile.

"Thanks." I smiled happily. WOOT WOOT! I'm in the clear! "You're alright, Utonium."

"What about us?" Butch asked.

"Boomer's okay but you're too spineless Buttercup." He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"The one adult I try to show a little respect and he thinks I'm too spineless for Buttercup!" Butch yelled frustrated. "Does he like being disrespected?"

"Looks like it to me." I laughed. "Let's go find the girls." Butch sighed and followed my lead with Boomer right behind him. We found them at the mall. There were lights all around it and a big tree that was decorated. You'd think something big was coming up?

It took us nearly an hour to find them since we had to reject girls every time we turned a corner. We ended up finding them in Spencer's... not even going to ask why they're there. They were looking at something that my virgin brain doesn't even want to think about. (Yes, while my brothers were getting laid, I was the whoosy I am and was saving myself for marriage just like I still am. Don't judge me. I just have morals!)

"Hello, beautiful." I wrapped my arms around Blossom. She blushed like a mad woman.

"Ooo! Candy thong! Yummy!" Boomer teased the tomato red Bubbles.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" I asked Blossom in a low, husky voice. She looked down at her feet blushing like a mad woman.

"Nope! We were just leaving." She said in a rush. I smirked but held her hand as she nearly ran out of there.

"It's a gag store. There's no need to be so embarrassed." I laughed kissing her cheek to reassure her I didn't think anything of it.

"Of course Virgin Boy only knows the public description of the store!" Butch barked a laugh.

"Laugh it up! I bet earlier today you were regretting sleeping with them." I stuck my tongue out ever so maturely. Boomer and Butch shut up then making me smirk. That's when I saw a fat guy dressed in red. Why are a bunch of little kids sitting on his lap? Pedophilia much?

"Are parents seriously paying for their kids to sit on some fat guys lap?" Butch asked disgusted.

"Duh! It's Santa Clause!" Bubbles rolled her eyes. Who?

"Who?" Boomer asked for me.

"You know. The big guy that delivers presents to all the good little boys and girls?" Buttercup questioned like we were dim. What are they talking about? Blossom looked at me strangely.

"Do you know what Christmas is?" She asked me. I searched my mental dictionary.

"The annual festival of the Christian church commemorating the birth of Jesus: celebrated on December 25 and now generally observed as a legal holiday and an occasion for exchanging gifts." I spouted off. So? "Or as Mojo put it: One disgusting day a year everyone exchanges over-priced gifts for ungrateful kids and family." That doesn't sound like anything I want to know.

"That's not what it's about!" Bubbles yelled appalled. She smiled at her sisters and they jumped on park bench near by.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping on your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,_  
_Help to make the season bright._  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa's on his way;_  
_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh._  
_And every mother's child is going to spy,_  
_To see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_  
_To kids from one to ninety-two,_  
_Although its been said many times, many ways,_  
_A very Merry Christmas to you "_

They sang in perfect harmony.

"You've really never had a Christmas before?" Blossom asked looking surprised. I shook my head. "Well then looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us, girls."

"Oh don't go to any trouble just for us!" I smiled weakly. Oh no. This is going to suck!

"First thing's first! You have to go tell Santa what you want!" Bubbles squealed and they started pushing us towards the line.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" My brothers and I shouted.

"Come on, Brick. If you care about me at all, you'll let me have my fun." Blossom pouted. I groaned but nodded.

"Okay but I'm not sitting on the Pedo's lap." I compromised.

"Fine!" She sighed knowing she was lucky I gave up that easily. I smiled an too soon I was at the front of the line.

"Ho ho ho! Young man! What's your name?" The fat ass asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Brick." I answered callously.

"What do you want for Christmas?" He asked still trying to look jolly.

"For my girlfriend to stop torturing me!" I sent Blossom a playful glare. "Blossom! This is a waste of time!" I groaned.

"You are going to have a fun Christmas even if it kills you." She told me with that 'no-arguing' voice.

"Good luck." The actor told me in a low voice.

"Yeah. I'll need it." I groaned and walked off. Blossom gave me a kiss on the lips before turning to watch the hilarious scene in front of us. Dude! How did Bubbles talk him into that?

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think? What did our evil little pixie Bubbles do? What did ya think of Brick's POV? Oh and the professor? What's up with that? Leave the reviews telling me what you think! Oh and just a heads up, I'm not going to be updating between Dec. 23 and Dec 27 because one it's Christmas time and two my family is going to be in town and three on the 23 I'm going to a Garth Brooks concert, WOOT WOOT! But you'll be getting your daily update until then and after then! Okay, take care my lovely readers!**


	8. MakeShift Balloons

**A/N: Okay here you go! In Blossom's POV! Aren't you excited! Oh you lucky people! You get to meet Patrick!**

(Blossom's POV)

Why did I have to push him? If I hadn't fricken pushed him we wouldn't be in this mess! He wouldn't be hooked up to ten thousand IVs and we wouldn't be worried sick. We just got here a few minutes ago and they are still out cold. The Professor is making Bubbles chill in cold water so the burn might not scar nearly as much so here Boomer, Buttercup, and I are waiting for our counterparts. Buttercup refuses to look at me and Boomer is too busy wallowing in his own guilt about Bubbles's burn to try and reassure me that everything was going to be okay. Wow. This is .how it feels to be alone. Completely alone. I've always had someone, _someone _to remind me it isn't as bad as I think it is. Now I have no one.

_BEE-BEE-BEE-BEEP! BEE-BEE-BEE-BEEEEEP!_ Brick's heart monitor soared.

"Professor!" I screamed terrified. Brick shot up tearing his IVs screaming holding his head. I tried holding him down put he was trashing too hard.

"Boomer! I need your help!" I screamed and he was instantly helping me hold down his brother.

"I see his first dose of morphine as worn off." The Professor let out a sad, humorless chuckle. "His body is still healing itself. I'll refill their drips before Butch wakes up." Buttercup flew past him trying to get the drip-bags faster.

"It hurts! Make it stop! It's killing me!" Brick screamed out in pain. Dad fixed the IVs, stitching up the small tears he had made. Buttercup was back in a nanosecond. She threw Brick's bag at me and hooked up Butch's new bag. I gave Dad the bag and he replaced it and gave Brick a different sedative. His body instantly became still and it looked like he was in coma but I knew Dad would only induce a coma if it was absolutely necessary.

"It's a waiting game, Blossom. Get some rest. He's going to be out for awhile." He told me and left the room without anything further. Gosh! He's a great father isn't he?

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" I asked Boomer.

"I hope so." He sighed. Tears started to swell in my eyes. I shouldn't care for Brick. I shouldn't want him to be okay. "All I know if by some black magic he isn't okay, he'd want you to know he cares about you more than he's willing to admit to even himself."

* * *

Brick looks so innocent. He's been out for nearly a day now. I've barely took my eyes off him once. He had another episode a few hours ago. He's really tearing himself up. Dad said he's healing faster than Butch and they're both healing faster than my sisters and I heal when we get hurt. I still can't help but worry. Brick's heart is still unsteady; that doesn't help ease my worry.

Blossom, you shouldn't worry about him! _But you do!_ My inner voice taunted me. If I could glare at it I would. _Oooo, you're so scary!_ Gosh , darn it! I can't even beat myself!

Brick started to fidgit and rolled over as far as the IVs would let him. His cute little face scrunched up and he looked like he was fighting something.

"I think he's waking up." I announce quietly not to hurt his most likely sensitive ears. Boomer's eyes lit up with relief. That's when my green sister started to jump for joy and squeal in delight.

"Butch is up!" She squealed looking all too exciting. Butch visibly flinched from the noise. I had to hide a smug smile.

"What happened?" Butch asked disoriented.

"Blossom pushed Brick into you." Buttercup him sending me a glare. Oh grow up! He's fine now! Get over it!

"I love you." Butch whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard him right. Awe! That's so sweet! That's when Brick let out a low groan. He opened his eyes slowly and instantly shut them again. I dimmed the light trying to let his eyes adjust.

"Oh! Thank God!" I couldn't control my voice I was so relieved. I hugged him softly. I pulled back in time to see a flash of adoration in his eyes before they became confused. Was he wanting someone else? Was he expecting someone else?

"Ugh! Where am I?" He asked hoarsely.

"You're at my house. The Professor treated your concussion." I explained in a soft voice. It was so weird. He looked like he was having a mental struggle. He finally gave up and smiled at me weakly.

"Why did you bring me here? I would of been fine." He told me softly. Oh silly boy. He doesn't know the half of it!

"You have a fractured skull." I told him trying to hide how amused I was with how macho he was trying to act. He looked to the side and a blush crawled onto his cheeks. He looked distracted though.

"Did he put me on morphine?" Brick asked looking annoyed. Before I could answer Boomer was on the floor laughing.

"He kind of had to!" Boomer's voice boomed causing Brick to flinch. "You woke up and started screaming like a girl!" Oh he had reason to! His ribs were reattaching themselves! I'd say that's a reason to be in pain!

"Excuse me, what's wrong with being a girl?" Bubbles asked giving him 'The Look'. Oh! Bubbles has mastered 'The Look'. It's nearly deadly to men. I feel bad for him.

"Nothing, darling." Boomer gave her an impish smile. Bubbles was putty in his hands. She melted causing me to roll my eyes. Out of me and my sisters who do you think is going to be the first to put out... poor baby Boomer fucking hurts her,I'll tear off his cohonas and mail them to Madagascar!

"Hey, Brick. Thanks a lot." Butch told Brick sarcastically. It wasn't his fault. Poor Brick.

"You're welcome." He smiled starting to regain his strength. "Can I take this thing out?" He asked me trying to merely glare the IVs out of his arm.

"I'm not sure. Let me get the Professor." I mumbled and flew off trying to find Dad. This isn't going to be good. Let's hope that they were raised with the good sense not to back talk him.

"Hey Dad, Butch and Brick are up and want their IVs out." I told him finding him working on something. It looked like antidote X. Oh no. "What are you planning?" I asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Nothing, baby-doll." He reassured me but I could see through his facade.

"Professor, you hurt them, remember I have my resources. I didn't spend an entire year working for the CIA not to get any connections." I warned him. He smiled and walked into the infirmery he had built years ago for us. Well, we could hardly go to a hospital!

Dad would diligently removing both the boys IVs without a word. Brick looked suspicious and sat up looking ready to defend himself.

"Girls, can I have a moment alone with your boyfriends?" Dad asked looking at me knowing I was going to be stubborn about leaving them alone.

"Sure Daddy." Bubbles and Buttercup tinkled and flew out. I'm not so sure. I bit my lips looking between my dad and the Ruffs.

What's the worst a human could do to superheroes? _Um! He could shoot them with antidote X_! True but I've already warned him that I'd be cashing in a few favors people owned me if I needed to. _Do you think he cares if you can have him murdered without anyone tracing it back to you?_ Most humans care. _Since when is he most humans? He created you for Pete's sake!_ I guess that's true. I have to trust him though. He is my dad, after all. I shot Brick an unsure look and then looked up at the Professor.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mumbled and followed Bubbles and Buttercup. They were half-way to the mall by the time I caught up with them.

"Christmas is in a few days." Bubbles reminded me.

"Dayum. This soon. It feels like just yesterday we were starting school." I shook my head as we landed at the overly crowded mall. All the lights were streamed and I knew when it got dark it would be beautiful. I saw several people from school including someone I knew Buttercup didn't want to see. Mitch. She was supposed to be going on a date with him today but they made that plan almost a week before the boys showed up. This is going to be good.

"Hey Buttercup. Picking something up for our date tonight?" Mitch winked.

"Um. Actually I'm picking something up for my boyfriend." Buttercup smiled weakly. Mitch's face dropped.

"Oh. Well. That changes things." He mumbled and walked away. Bubbles and I fell over laughing. That is so awkwardly funny. Everyone in town has wanted Mitch and Buttercup to get together forever but I don't see that one happeningnow that Butch is back in town. Butch is more equipped to handle Buttercup. Buttercup would probably kill Mitch if she ever got mad at him.

"It's not funny!" Buttercup laughed trying to look like she felt bad for him.

"Oh I wonder what Butch would think of you going on a date with Mitch!" I chortled. "I can see it now."

"Oh Butchy! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you when you were pronouncing you never ending love for me that I have a date tonight." Bubbles pretended to be Buttercup.

"Who he? Butch. Kill. Bastard." I pretended to be Butch.

"Oh it's just Mitch Mitchelson!" Bubbles restrained a laugh. "Oh Please don't kill him! I've been in love with him since he threw mud at me in Kindergarten!"

"Butch. Kill. Muddy. Bastard!" I fell over laughing causing a scene. Bubbles was doubled over too. Buttercup was glaring a hole through both of us.

"One, I do not sound like that! Two, Butch can speak full sentences thank you! And three, I do not like Mitch!" Buttercup yelled stomping her foot like a toddler making us laugh harder.

"Sure, sure." I laughed sitting up.

"Whatever you say Buttercup Mitchelson." Bubbles giggled.

"No, she's Buttercup Jojo!" I yelled in my Butch voice.

"Mitchelson!" Bubbles said in a perfect impersonation of Mitch.

"Jojo!" I laughed.

"Mitchelson!"

"Jojo!"

"I say Mitchelson!"

"I say Butch could eat Mitchelson for breakfast so, Jojo!" I started actually arguing.

"Awe but Mitch is so sweet and Butch is a caveman!" Bubbles argued back.

"How about I decide!" Buttercup yelled stopping our argument.

"Okay." Bubbled and I propped our hands under our chins waiting for her answer as was the rest of the mall.

"Is there any competition?" She asked and started to walk away. We followed her still waiting her answer.

"I am the future Buttercup Kutcher." She smirked.

"OH no! Ashton is mine!" Bubbles squealed.

"Nope, he's mine!" Buttercup narrowed her eyes.

"Mine!" Bubbles growled.

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"Isn't he married?" I yelled making them be quiet.

"Oh yeah. Ummm.. I'll be Bubbles Lautner then." Bubbles smiled contently.

"Ew. You're sick. I'll be Buttercup Pattinson." Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her. "What about you, Blossy?"

"Go ahead. Go for unattainable guys. I'm fine being Blossom Jojo." I smiled. Too bad Brick is so fickle about if he likes me or if he hates me. Ugh. Guys are so confusing.

"Wow, way to make me feel like a gold-digger." Buttercup laughed.

"Ooooh! Let's go in here!" Bubbles squealed and pulled us into Spencers. Great. I hope no one sees me in here. Buttercup then dragged us over to a bunch of gag condoms.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking around not wanting to be seen in here. She tore open a gag condom package and started blowing it up. As it got bigger you could see it say 'Suck it' on the sides. Bubbles was looking at a candy thong and I covered my face.

"Oh lighten up!" Buttercup laughed letting go of her makeshift balloon.

"If someone sees me in here I'm going to strangle you." I growled in a low voice before two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hello, Beautiful." Brick's velvet voice filled my ears. I felt myself go tomato red.

"Ooo! Candy thong! Yummy!" Boomer teased the strawberry red Bubbles.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" Brick asked me in a low, husky, suggestive voice. My blush deepened.

"Nope! We were just leaving." I squeaked in a blur and started pulling Brick out of there. He laughed but I've never felt more embarrassed.

"It's a gag store. There's no need to be so embarrassed." He reassured me with a kiss to my cheek. I still stared at the floor not being able to look him in the eyes. If he honestly thinks nothing of it, I question if he really is a guy.

"Of course Virgin Boy only knows the public description of the store!" Butch laughed. He's a virgin? That explains so much. I couldn't help but smile. Good, I didn't want leftovers. **(I don't know what you're thinking but when I wrote this three little letters popped into my head. Might be S, T and D but I'm not sure ;) ) **

"Laugh it up! I bet earlier today you were regretting sleeping with them." He stuck his tongue out ever so maturely. Boomer and Butch shut up then making him smirk. Oh boy! Of course they can always find something to beat each other with. Bricks eyes seemed to wonder and then he started staring confused at the Mall Santa. What's a big deal with that?

"Are parents seriously paying for their kids to sit on some fat guys lap?" Butch asked disgusted. What?

"Duh! It's Santa Clause!" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Boomer asked. How do they not know who Santa Clause is?

"You know. The big guy that delivers presents to all the good little boys and girls?" Buttercup questioned. They seriously have no idea who Santa Clause is? Don't they celebrate Christmas? I stared at Brick strangely.

"Do you know what Christmas is?" I asked him. He had a scanning look on his face before it was like he found it.

"The annual festival of the Christian church commemorating the birth of Jesus: celebrated on December 25 and now generally observed as a legal holiday and an occasion for exchanging gifts." He spouted off. Isn't that the definition off Dictionary (dot) com? "Or as Mojo put it: One disgusting day a year everyone exchanges over-priced gifts for ungrateful kids and family." Mojo taught them to hate Christmas! Oh my God! That's so sad!

They've never had a Christmas tree. They've never had stockings or gingerbread men. They've never sat on Santa's lap and told him all the things they want to Christmas. They've never sang Christmas carols or recieved a single Christmas gift! That's like being robbed of a childhood!

"That's not what it's about!" Bubbles yelled appalled. I nodded in agreement. We all jumped up on the bench near up and started singing our favorite Christmas carol.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping on your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,_  
_Help to make the season bright._  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,_  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa's on his way;_  
_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh._  
_And every mother's child is going to spy,_  
_To see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_  
_To kids from one to ninety-two,_  
_Although its been said many times, many ways,_  
_A very Merry Christmas to you "_

"You've really never had a Christmas before?" I asked looking surprised. He shook his head. I turned to look at my sisters with a sinister smirk. "Well then looks like we have a lot of work ahead of us, girls."

"Oh don't go to any trouble just for us!" Brick smiled weakly. Oh no! He's not getting out of it that easily.

"First thing's first! You have to go tell Santa what you want!" Bubbles squealed and we started pushing them towards the line of five-year-olds.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" They shouted pleadingly. Nope. This is our fun too.

"Come on, Brick. If you care about me at all, you'll let me have my fun." I pouted. He groaned and gave me a pleading, puppy dog look before nodded. Good boy.

"Okay but I'm not sitting on the Pedo's lap." He compromised. I sighed. Awe! That's have the fun.

"Fine!" I finally admitted knowing he wouldn't give me anything more. It didn't take long before we were at the front. I gave Brick a small push of the stairs. I noticed under the beard and heavy clothes and fat-suit was the Mayor's grandson, Patrick. I smiled gave him a small wave while he smiled back.

"Ho ho ho! Young man! What's your name?" Patrick asked doing his job causing me to laugh.

"Brick." He answered callously. Awe! Don't be such a sour puss!

"What do you want for Christmas?" Patrick asked trying not to loose his job by cussing Brick out. I walked around the display to where the children come out.

"For my girlfriend to stop torturing me!" Brick sent me a playful glare. I smiled amused. "Blossom! This is a waste of time!" He groaned.

"You are going to have a fun Christmas even if it kills you." I told him in a voice telling him to stop arguing. He pouted.

"Good luck." Patrick whispered giving me a sheepish smile. I stuck my tongue out at him. Stupid brother of a best friend. Yup! We've really close friends. He's a few years older but ever since the mayor introduced us he's became part of the family!

"Yeah. I'll need it." Brick groaned and walked down to me. I kissed his pouty lip and turned to see the most hilarious sight in the world. Appearently I'm not the only one that recognized our 20 year old friend. Bubbles had talked Boomer into wearing one of Victoria's Secret's Mrs-Claus lingerie and is sitting on a very frighten Patrick. I couldn't conceal my laughter at Boomers little act.

"All I want for Christmas is you, big boy." Boomer told him in a gay-sounding voice. Patrick looked like he was about to freak out then he caught sight of Bubbles.

"You evil little pixie!" Patrick shot up knocking the half-naked Boomer off his lap.

"Awe but you know you love me!" Bubbles giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Do you know that guy?" Brick asked hiccuping from laughing so hard.

"Yep, that's your brother's new boyfriend." I giggled. "Bubbles! Stop hogging all the hugs!"

"No! He's mine!" Bubbles laughed. "Get your own!"

"Excuse me but I do believe he is mine!" Buttercup laughed joining in on the group hug.

"Whatever, he is mine and I will fight you for him." I growled playfully.

"Awe girls! There's enough me to go around!" Patrick laughed. We all laughed. I looked over to the side to see Brick resembling the green-eyed monster. Oops.

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think! Okay so the Next Two Chapters will be around Christmas (Sorry if you don't celebrate it! I do so that's how it'll be) But there won't be any alternative chapters because I want to make up for them never having one so they have a lot of shit to do for two days!**


	9. Changing Perspective

(Buttercup POV)

I pulled away from Patricks friendly embrace to be met by Butch giving him a deadly glare. What is his problem?

"Butch?" I questioned confused. He just shook his head, looked up, and as fast a lightening a green streak broke through the dome roof.

"What's his problem?" I asked annoyed. He just leaves me. That's great. I am such an idiot for fucking trusting a fucking Ruff.

"It's a dude thing." Patrick shook his head making both me and my sisters give him that 'what-the-hell-are-you-saying' look. "They don't realize we're just best friends. How would you like it if they were all hugging on some hott chick arguing who's whose?"

"But you're not hott!" Bubbles exclaimed. Of course she doesn't think so. I don't know. I think he is! I mean I wouldn't fuck him or anything because I'm classier than that but if I was a skank, I'd do him every night and every day. Unless he's bad in bed. That would suck. I mean sort of looked like Ashton Kutcher but he has violet eyes. You'd think they'd be really unattractive but on him that just work.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still another dude." Patrick shrugged. "It's okay. Call me later and we'll hang out or something. Just, for now, go explain to them so they don't get royally pissed at me. Having three super-human guys wanting to kill me is not exactly reassuring."

"Wimp." I laughed and took the same exit hole as Butch looking around to find him. If I were a jealous teenage super-human guy where would I be? Mhhh. Boomer's probably somewhere sappy and Brick is probably somewhere very well hidden but where could Butch be? Come on Buttercup! He's your counterpart. Where would you go? Somewhere I could hurt someone without my sisters interfering. The next town? This town? No, he wouldn't do that to me. OH! That's it!

I flew off to my favorite place in town. A place full of blood, sweat, and guys. A place where fighting in about techinque not just getting the job done. A place where I am worshiped. The boxing room of the downtown gym.

Why is he so jealous of Patrick? I mean it's not like I started making out with him. I joined in a group hug with my sisters and him. It's been forever since I've seen Patrick. He's always working. I finally get to see him and I have to leave because my stupid, jealous boyfriend just had to throw a fit.

Sure enough Butch was geared up punching away at the punching bag. I smiled slightly as everyone was about to announce my arrival with a cheer. I gave the boys (they kicked me out of the female boxing room for some _odd _reason) the shhhh sign pointed to Butch with a wink. I zipped in and out of the changing room. I was in my Sofie's and tank top I use to box in and had on my fingerless gloves. I don't use boxing gloves unless I'm fighting so I don't hurt anyone nearly as much. I walked up behind Butch with a smirk.

"I believe that is my bag." I said throwing my voice slightly to sound like a guy. Don't ask why my sisters and I can throw our voices to sound like guys, we've just had that competition for years. Butch just started punching harder and quicker.

"I said back the fuck off." I smirked still throwing my voice.

"Why don't you fucking make me, you gay ass bastard?" Butch growled and kept punching. I grabbed his fist tightly and turned him around to me.

"Butch, why did you leave?" I asked finally returning my voice to normal.

"Why should I stick around to watch you feel up some guy?" He asked slamming his fist against the bag.

"Oh does that make you feel strong to hit a punching bag? I can do that too." I said in a baby voice and pushed the bag off the chain and through the wall. "Patrick is my best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Maybe girls can have guyfriends and it not get sexual but I can assure you he thinks about getting down your pants." Butch growled still looking like he wanted to hit someone or something.

"That is so sexist." I laughed. "For one, he's four years older than me and he's not a pedophile. Two, he's going to propose to his girlfriend here in a few days. Three, if your dumbass logic is true, that means both of your brothers want to get down my pants. Now I can tell you by looking at them both, they're too absorbed in my sisters to even think of me like that." I rolled my eyes. "Want more proof? I'm friends with all of the guys in this room. Ask them if they think of me like that?"

"I get your point." He mumbled.

"No, ask them." I growled. He's going to prove it to himself.

"I don't need to. I see your point." He sighed.

"By A show of hands, who considers me a good friend?" I yelled. Everyone stopped and raised their hands. "Okay, now by a show of hands, who had ever considered fucking me?" One or two not very close friends raised their hands. I rolled my eyes. "Back to what you were doing."

"See." I gave him a pointed look.

"I see." Butch sighed not liking losing.

"Butch. I love you. You're the only guy I love and will ever love. You don't need to worry." I assured him.

"It's a guy thing." He chuckled.

"Go change out. I'm sure my sisters had an easier time." I giggled. "We'll continue torturing you then."

"Awe." He pouted and kissed me on the forehead before dashing to change. I looked over at the bag still embedded into the concrete wall.

"Um. Someone might want to take care of that." I announced and dashed to the women's changing room to get into my fresh clothes. I always keep a pair here. I walked out waving to the guys as we left. Butch still had a possessive arm around my shoulder making me roll my eyes.

"Gosh! Took you long enough!" Bubbles giggled. I sent her a playful glare. Blossom and Brick touched down next to them hand in hand. "Now can we go back to the mall? We haven't finished our Christmas shopping yet!" She whined. We all laughed at our silly little bubbles and shot of towards the mall.

* * *

(Butch's POV)

We arrived at the mall not too long ago but a minute at the mall to the Puffs is like an hour in guy time. This isn't going to be fun.

"Now, you boys run off to the food court or arcade or somewhere while me shop." Blossom told us being the bossy bitch she is. Both my brothers groaned in utter torture while I just rolled my eyes. If it wouldn't upset Buttercup, I'd leave right now. This is what actually caring for a girl gets you, Butchy. Hours upon hours at the fucking mall.

"Would you rather sit in the husband's chair?" Bubbles challenged in her oddly frightening way.

"Nope." I forced a smile and popped the 'p'. I grabbed my brothers by the collar and started dragging them away from the frilly stores.

"We should probably buy them presents." Brick told us once we were out of hearing distance.

"With what money!" I scoffed.

"Not all of us spend our money." He smirked and Boomer smiled smuggly. I glared at them.

"Fine go buy your girlfriends over-priced shit." I grunted not very happy with myself.

"That attitude, my dear foolish brother, is why I got laid before either of you." Boomer laughed and started walking off. I looked around and finally decided on the food court. I guess I'll just try all the free samples. Wow, why do I feel like a hobo? Because I ain't gots no money! Insert sarcastic pout here. (Don't think it's possible? You've never met me.)

This mall is such a rip off. Only the chinese places had free samples and there's only two of them. Fuck my life. What else am I supposed to do for three hours? Come on put on your thinking hat Butch. That's when I saw it.

"_Think you can hit like they do on the streets? Think you're a professional? Fight for the right to drive this Saleen S7 Twin Turbo home!" _The signed ahead of me read. There was a boxing ring in the center of it. Buttercup got her license a few months ago didn't she? The Professor probably didn't buy her a car to save money seeing as they could fly. Every teenager wants a car, useless or not. I walked up to the ring to see two really big burly guys fighting. The smaller one was knocked out and the bigger was declared the winner.

"And the Crusher wins again. Who here dares to challenge the 350 pound, 7 foot 2 inch, beast!" The announcer asked in a booming voice. I could take this guy easily. Hell, I could break every one of his bone in a single hit. Bring it.

"I'll take a go." I shouted and floated into the ring. The guy didn't look intimidated like I had hoped. Oh well. I guess I'll have to do this the Green way.

"Are you sure about this kid?" The announcer asked quietly.

"Trust me. Hell! I'll take bets. I bet I can pin him in two moves tops! Anyone want to bet against me!" I shouted. This should be interesting.

"What's your name?" The announcer asked collecting the money from the stands of people not believing me.

"Butch Jojo." I smirked

"You mean Him's son?" Crusher asked gulping.

"One of three." I laughed. "That shouldn't scare you. What should scare you is the fact that I'm Buttercup Utonium's boyfriend."

"Awe. Buttercup. She's a sweetheart." The Crusher taunted.

"How delusional you are."

"Okay in this corner we have Crush weighing 350 pounds." Applause erupted. "And in this corner we have..."

"The winner." I cut him off giving Crush a smirk.

"Sure. I want a good clean fight. When the bells goes off, come out fighting." The bell rang faster and the Crusher came at me. He went to punch my face and I caught it flipping him over. I sent four small energy fields to tie down his legs and arms and put my foot down. People gasped.

"I do not believe it! The reining champ has been defeated!" The annoued yelled like a mad man.

"I'll be taking the money and the car unless, someone here thinks that have the ability to avoid energy fields, lasers, super speed and strength, and a multitude of other supernatural powers?" I asked the crowd. No one dared to speak. Not a sound was heard. I smirked and held out my hand for the money and keys. They were both dropped into my hand without a word.

"We can deliver your car to you by Christmas morning." He told me.

"Thanks." I smiled feeling accomplished.

"What name should I put it under?" He asked.

"Buttercup Utonium." I told him filling out the paperwork at lightening speed and handed them off to. I handed him a good thousand or so dollars from my over flowing wad. "Get it painted neon green with black flames and give yourself a nice tip."

"Yes sir!" I walked away trying to fit all the money into my wallet unsuccessfully. Looks like everyone thought they'd be getting their money back! I've got a good 3 thousand dollars in cash here. I stuffed as much as I could into my pockets until I could find an ATM but there were still 5 hundred dollar bills that just would not fit. I looked around and saw a man(an oddly familiar man) looking desperately at a ring in the window of a jewelers.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him uncharacistically sympathetic.

"Um. No." He mumbled.

"You want to propose to your girlfriend don't you?" I asked knowingly. Just because Boomer is the sympathetic one doesn't mean I don't have my moments.

"How did you know?" He asked. Where do I know him from?

"I've got a girlfriend myself that I adore. So either you are really gay and want a diamond the size of my pinky finger or you really want to impress your soon to be fiance." I laughed.

"I just want everything to be perfect." He frowned. "I wanted to propose on Christmas because it was the day we met but I'm a thousand dollars short of perfect."

I pulled out a chunk of one of the wads I had shoved in my pocket. I handed it to him.

"I can't take your money. " He refused. "I'm sure Buttercup could put good use to it." I ignored the fact that he knew Buttercup, who in this town doesn't know the Puffs and there business.

"I insist. I have plenty more. You want to earn it?" I asked amused. He nodded confused. "Tell me where I know you from and it's yours."

"I'm Patrick." He laughed. Buttercup's best friend. He must really love his girlfriend. I have to do it. I handed him the money with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure Buttercup would kick my ass if I didn't give it to you." I laughed.

"Thanks man. I owe you one." He smiled and ran into the store looking more excited that I do when I get to play a new game (don't judge me. I have ADHD).

"No you don't." I laughed and started walking back to the food court. Now I can gets me some real eats.

* * *

(Brick's POV)

We split up Boomer and I looking for our girl's something nice and Butch trying to find something to do. I looked around trying to see something that looked Blossomy. There was a book store but I'm sure she's cleared them out by now. Then there were a bunch of clothing stores. I don't even know what size she is.

"Sir?" A child's voice asked from at my feet. There was a dark brown haired, violet eyed little girl. She's maybe 6 years old at the most.

"Well hello there." I smiled squatting down to her level.

"You look lost." She told me nodded her head agreeing with herself. I chuckled.

"I am a little." I told her. "Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I'm here with my uncle." She stuck her tongue out. Oh Buttercup would love her. "My cousin is one of Santa Clause's helpers and my uncle is trying to get people to sign up for the army. I kind of ran off. I don't know my way back either but now I can help you." She smiled.

"How about I help you find your uncle and you help me find someone a present. My name is Brick." I told her picking her up.

"I'm Bayley." She told me. "Who are you getting a present?"

"My girlfriend." I smiled just thinking of Blossom.

"Ooooo what's her name?" Bayley asked looking genuinely interested.

"Blossom."

"Oooh! You mean the Powerpuff girl!" She squealed. "Why didn't Blossy tell me she had a boyfriend? Oh when I find her..."

"How do you know Blossom?" I chuckled.

"Eeeeeeveryyyyone knows Blossy and, and, and she is my big cousin's bestest friend!"

"Patrick?" I asked almost knowing for a fact.

"Yeps! Now what would Blossy like?" She put her index finger to her chin and looked around.

"Droolerweee?" She asked messing up the word completely.

"I think that would mess up her crime fighting." I frowned.

"Darn." She snapped her fingers and looked so calculating. There was a loud bang coming from near the food court and I heard Butch yelled something. Oh what did he do this time? "Oh! I know!" She bounced. "'Gifts may be shiney, they may be worth money, but the best part, is that it's from the heart.'" She recited. "Blossy taught me that!"

"What gift from the heart should I give her?" I asked still confused out of my mind.

"I have a few questions for you." She looked me in the eyes with a Gibbs/Chuck Norris worthy stare. "Do you love Blossy?"

"Yes." I laughed. No I haven't exactly told her yet but I do love her with my entire heart and soul.

"Have you told her that yet?"

"Nooooo."

"Then give her your heart silly! The best gift you could give her is to hear you say those 3 wittle words!"

"I don't know. What if she doesn't love me?" I asked her seriously curious.

"She does. Don't don't worry." She assured me. "My uncle is going to be worried." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll help you find him. Do you know what stores he was close to?" I asked. She bit her lip and looked so much like Blossom when she's trying to think really hard. How much time does this little girl spend with her?

"Oh! He's by the one that's an animal!" She squealed.

"American Eagle?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! That one!" She smiled proud of herself for remembering. I picked her up and put her on my back.

"Here. Close your eyes. This might be a bit super fun for you." I told her and her grip around my neck got tighter. I floated above the crowds and shot across the giant mall passing Blossom in Hibbits. Oh what is she doing! As I got closer to American Eagle I could see a camouflage stand in the center with a man in uniform handing people little pamphlets. Army Strong. Of course.

"Uncle Teddy!" Bayley squealed jumping off my back. 'Uncle Teddy' gave me a strang look.

"This is Brick Jojo! He found me and I helped him find Blossy a present which is just that he looooooooves her!" She squealed in one breath. It took my super hearing and advanced mind to keep up with her gibberish. I smiled and stuck my hand out to the man.

"It's nice to meet you..." I trailed off searching for an appropriate name.

"Theodore." He smiled. "Thanks for finding Bayley for me. I thought Patrick took her." He chuckled.

"It's no problem. She's really smart. Looks like she's been spending too much time with Blossom." I laughed.

"Not as much as you!" She sang. "Brick and Blossy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-M-P!"

"You aren't Him's and that monkey's son, are you?" Theodore asked me curiously.

"More like their creation, but yes. Why do you ask?"

"Your brother won the wrestling match, a brand new sports car, and something like 5000 dollars cash." He told me.

"So that's what he was yelling about. I'll make him donate the money to some cause later. He has a gambling issue." I told him.

"We could use people like you and your brothers on the force." He told me handing me a pamphlet.

"I'm kind of new to the whole good guy thing so I haven't really thought about it but my girlfriend did work to the CIA for a year so, for us, the army should be like playing Halo." I chuckled.

"Don't be so cocky. These are serious conditions where you'll go days without food, water, or shelter in the middle of the desert. You'll be shot at and might even have bombs dropped that kill you." He warned. I smiled down at the floor.

"Seeing as the only things that can kill me are my brothers and our girlfriends, I don't think I have too much to worry about. Have you ever experienced non-existence? I have. Trust me. War should be like picking daisies compared to that." I assured him. "I'm only sixteen but maybe when I'm of age. I'll look into it."

"You should. Your powers might just push us over the edge so we can win this war." He smiled a gleaming, excited, and proud smile.

* * *

(Boomer POV)

Arg! This is so stupid! There is nothing here that Bubbles would like! Why me! Why do I get the one that has everything! Oooooo I'll get her that...

* * *

**(I know that is evil but I didn't feel like writing it all out. I had planned on writing them going caroling and a big cheesy montage of Christmas stuff but since my relatives came into town early, here you go, Christmas Day since it's the day after Christmas)**

(Bubble's POV)

_Creeeeeeekkkk_! I heard something in my sleep. I jumped up startled and started looking around hoping it was just my sisters. I was met by two big blue eyes and a happy smile.

"Morning Sleepy-head!" He smiled happily. I clamped my hand over his mouth and walked over to my door peeking out to make sure the Professor hadn't woke up.

"Okay. How did you get in my room?" I whispered yelled.

"Your window." Boomer laughed quietly. I looked over and sure enough it was open. I sighed and relaxed then I realized I was make-up less, my hair should be wild, my breathe probably stinks, and I'm wearing my bra and softies like I wore to bed. I let out a blood curdling scream but it was muffled by Boomers hand.

"We don't want to wake up ther Professor now do we?" He laughed airly. I rolled my eyes. I looked down and realized I was just standing there without a shirt. I ran to my dresser draw. Nothing. Closet. Not a thing! Ugh! Today is laundry day so that means today I was supposed to steal a shirt of Blossoms. Ugh. Boomer laughed and pulled off his t-shirt exposing his very nicely built abs. I hid a blush by pulling it on.

"Feel better now?" He asked. I nodded still embarrassed. I couldn't keep my eyes off his body which I knew just made his ego swell. "You look gorgeous as ever this morning." He told me kissing me lightly on the forehead. I couldn't hide my blush now. "Do you want your present now or later?" He asked me.

"Now please." I smiled excitedly.

"You inspired me the other day at the mall." He told me and handed me a messily wrapped box. I opened it tentatively and what I saw made me go redder than a tomato. He just muffled a laugh. There in the box was very fine, expensive looking lingerie in a dark navy blue.

"You going to wear these for me." I asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. I'll wear this shoelace for you." He laughed tossing the thong to the side. "You wish that was your real present." I pouted.

"What's my real present?" I asked pouting trying to get him to give in.

"Go get ready and I'll take you somewhere for breakfast." He smiled. I grabbed my bathroom bag and some jeans. I was about to leave when I turned to him and took off his shirt giving it back to him.

"Nah, keep it. It looks better on you." He smiled.

"And tell my sisters I got it when and how? I already get nightly bedroom checks. No thanks." I laughed throwing it at him. I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower I went so fast it was over in seconds. I dried off, put on my last pair of jeans, and brushed through my hair putting it in a pony tail not bothering with make-up. Boomer has made it clear to me he much rather prefers natural. I skipped into Blossom's room and stole her white sweater.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Blossom asked not even awake. "You do realize it's Christmas."

"I know. I'm going out to breakfast with Boomer. Tata, darling." I smiled happily and ran back into my room to see Boomer staring at the ceiling his shirt back on.

"Ladies and gentleman, it was once thought impossible but now it has been achieved! Bubbles is more beautiful than usual." He announced and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips lightly. He sighed into my hair and looked out the window at the rising sun. "Close your eyes." He told me. I did as he said and suddenly I was in to air and no longer in my room that's for sure. The wind blew on my face and I could feel the snowflakes hit my skin. We slowed and landed and I opened my eyes. We were in my favorite coffee shop two towns over. I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. He laughed and blushed. "How did you know?"

"Buttercup." He admitted. Oh I'll get that girl. "Do you want breakfast or not?" He teased and opened the door for me. I did a twirl as I walked in. I ordered a banana but muffin and chocolate frap while he stuck to black coffee (blehck! Who is he, Chuck Norris?) and a chocolate muffin. We sat down at one of there little tables and ate while we sipped on our drinks. He started to look nervous and it confused. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Billy Sims (A famous football player from the 70s) rookie card I had got him and slid it across the table with a smile. He chocked on his coffee when he saw it.

"Do you like it? Brick told me you are a sooner fan and I figured Sims is the man when it comes to OU." I told me.

"This is amazing. You shouldn't have got me anything." He laughed and held my hand. He pulled something from his pocket and looked at it from under the table. He pulled a velvet case from under and opened it to expose a light blue stone. A promise ring.

"Oh my gosh! Boomer?" I asked shocked.

"I know you don't trust me yet so this isn't a promise to get married thought one day, we will." He smiled brightly before becoming serious again. "This is a promise to you that no matter what, you can trust me. Bubbles Utonium, I love you with all my heart and soul and would you do me the honor of accepting my promise to always be there for you and always to be faithful to you?" He asked with a hopeless look in his eyes.

"Of course." I breathed and my lips caught his from across the table. I heard claps from all around us and all the elder couples had that 'remember-when-that-was-us' look on their faces. I smiled at Boomer again and he kissed my forehead looking like he was walking on sunshine. Amazing. Truly amazing. I couldn't have got a better guy to fall so madly in love with.

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

_Ting. Ting. Ting. ANSWER YOUR PHONE DUMB ASS! Ting. Ting. Ting_. My phone went off as the sun poke through the clouds. It was Butch. Brick, being the ass he is, is making him spend Christmas a continent away with a friends of theirs, Samuel for some stupid shit. I opened it and read the text.

_Morning Love, You look gorgeous. I don't care if I can't see you. I know you do. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to give it to you but walk out your front door._The text read. What the hell Butch! It's too early for a scavenger hunt. I pulled on my hoodie to find my house abandoned even by the Professor. Merry Christmas to me. Could this day get worse? Nope! It just got better! There in my drive was was a neon green with black flames Saleen S7! Oh my gosh! This is amazing. But where are the keys? My phone started going off again. Another text from Butch.

_Keys should be in the front seat, darling. Have fun!;) _His text read. Freaky mind reader of the best boyfriend ever. I opened the door to see the keys staring me in the face. I stuck them into the ignition and heard the purr of the engine. Who has two thumbs and the best boyfriend a girl (or guy I don't judge) could ask for! This bug eyed freak! Hell yeah! Hello 700 horsepower!

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

I came back from getting ready to find a little red card on my bed. What? A white rose was placed beside it.

"_Good Morning Beautiful. Today is a special day that'll remember forever. Don't ask why. You'll find out. A white rose to symbolize your innocence and charm. Want to get a little closer to your gift? Come find me. Your next clue is the place I first layed eyes on you." -Brick_I read the card. Awe! That's so sweet. Where did we first meet? Ummm! By the clock tower! Yes! I flew out my window ready to see what my next clue was. I get too excited about these things. I looked around and on the top of the clock toward was another red envelope. I flew up and with it was tied a light pink rose.

"_You're fast my little elf. But not faster than me! A light pink rose to show you just how much I admire you. To get to the next clue, you have to be quick or it'll wash away. Oh by the way. That was your clue on how to find it!" -Brick_ Ugh! I mean the rose thing is sweet but you have to be quick or it'll wash away. What does that mean? Wash away? Was it in my hair? No he's not that stupid. The beach! I took off faster than the last not wanting to miss this. In the sand was writing being protected by a two foot sand wall with an orange and a coral rose at the top.

_"Wow, you are a quick one. I underestimated you. Orange and coral because I desire you more now than ever. For your next clue, here you go: Some are sweet, some are rotten. Some have treats, some have dental cotton. Some play games and others are too busy a laze. Here you spent a good portion of your days. I know you adore her. Look for the one with the rose." -Brick_ Desire. These are getting less and less innocent by the clue. Where is it? A dental office? No. A school yard? No schools are closed. A daycare. None of those around here. A park! That's it!

I took off to the Townsville park. Instead of a kid with a rose was a bland piece of paper stapled to a tree.

_"Try again. Where teaches the true meaning of Christmas?_" Oh! The Church! What Church? Great! There's like twenty in Townsville. Ummm. Let' me think. The First Baptist is putting on a play! I flew off fast. It took a nanosecond to arrive and spotted Bayley holding a dark red rose on the bench with Teddy.

"Blossy!" She squealed and hugged me.

"Is that for me?" I smiled.

"Yeps. It means he thinks you are beautiful. Your clue is 'who saves sailors on a regular basis, is 40 feet tall, and can blind you easily?'" She smiled.

"Why don't you tell me?" I suggested.

"Nope!" She smiled happily."It's against the rules that Bricky told me."

"Fine you big meany." I stuck my tongue out at her and hugged her again before shooting off not knowing where I was going. Who the hell is 40 feet tall? I floated back down and pouted. "Please! I need help!"

"Bricky said no helping. You'll love figuring it out for yourself." She smiled. "But don't think who? Think what." She whispered and took her uncle's hand before walking in. It's so sad about her parents. Such a sweet little girl to loose her parents on Christmas Day when we was only three but she still had that light in her eyes. Wait. Light. Light house! Thank you Bayley!

I flew off towards the lighthouse and on the very side was another envelope with a yellow rose with red tips tied to it.

_"You're so close to finding me. I'm not going to tell you quite yet what that rose symbolizes but you'll find out when you find me. Remember Lightening? He knows where I'm at. Come soon. I'm getting anxious." -Brick _Lightening? As in my horse? How in the world did he know about him? How Brick knows half the things he does I do not know! I was at the stables soon enough and my aquestrian partner, Lexi, had Lightening ready.

"Lucky Bitch." She laughed and handed me the reigns as I settled.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure to fill you in." I laughed. She laughed back and I told Lightening to take off. He started heading towards the cliffs. He even jumped the creek. Did Brick commit suicide? As we came closer I saw Brick sitting on a white steed holding a red rose.

"One red rose." He smiled handing it to me for me to fill in my no bundle.

"What's this about?" I asked. He got off his horse and took my hand in both of his kissing it gently.

"Blossom Utonium. I am in love with you." He looked at me and I could tell her meant it with every fiber of his being. I spun off Lightening and kissed him fully on the lips wrapping my wrists around his neck. I looked over and the beautiful country side and everything felt just right.

"Brick, I've been in love with you for the longest time. I win." I smiled and kissed his nose gently. No one will ever get between us. That I am sure of.

* * *

**A/N: Awh! It's over and it's late! I'm very sorry about that but I've only had like 40 minutes each night to do personal stuff and I got side tracked making youtube videos! Sorry! So what did ya thinK! Back to regular updates as soon as my relatives leave but it's getting crazy. I don't think they'll ever leave!**


	10. Boomer Doesn't Do 80's Movies

(Bubbles POV)

The last few days have been exciting between Boomer and me. No, we haven't had sex! Ugh! Why do people think I'm the easy sister? It's not fair! Any-who. Today is a pretty boring day. Boomer and I are hanging out and watching this show about some half alien kid. It's weird but Boomer thinks it's funny. I mean come on! It's a cartoon! Who watches cartoons when they're 16 years old! Boomer, I guess. He's just a big kid but that's what I like about him. He can make me laugh and he's so sweet. It was kind of shocking when I found out he's the man-whore out of his brothers. I would of figured that was Butch or Brick. Heck! Brick is a virgin! Yes, Blossom has rubbed that fact in our faces many of times. She's such a witch sometimes.

That's when Brick and Blossom came flying in at top speeds. Blossom had stolen his hat and is taunting him. Silly girl.

"Why does Brick always wear that hat?" I asked Boomer curiously.

"I don't know. He doesn't like his hair or something." He shrugged.

"Why? It's cool and all messy looking. In a weird way, it looks good." I tried making sense of my own reasoning. Oh well. Some people just have cool hair. Boomer looked uncomfortable. Awe! He thinks I think his brother is cool. "But yours is a lot cooler in a not weird way." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." He mumbled and rolled his eyes with a small pout.

"Just accept it bro, you are no longer the ladies man." Brick laugh as he finally caught Blossom. He didn't take the hat from her; he just turned it from backwards to the side and kissed her head. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him nailing him in the face and barely brushing Blossom.

"Don't be mean to him! And you are not. He's my man." I kissed Boomer on the cheek causing him to go five different shades of red and pink. I laid back, putting my head in his lap watching him get over his embarrassment.

"Evil pixie strikes again!" Butch yelled from on top of the stairs. When did he come over? I looked at Buttercup who was walking down the stairs still half asleep. Both of their hair looked like that had just had wild, rough sex. What did she do!

"So that's why you never came home." Brick muttered playing with a lock of Blossom's hair.

"Buttercup! You fucking let Butch spend the fucking night! I swear if you fucking gave that man-whore your fucking virginity then I will go Chuck Norris on your ass!" I jumped up screamed shocking everyone - even myself.

"Chill. We fell asleep last night listening to music." Buttercup told me looking scared for her life. While Boomer stared at me looking insulted.

"Are you implying that my brother isn't good enough for your sister?" Boomer asked looking somewhat angry.

"That's not what I meant." I shook my head.

"I think it is." Boomer stood up crossing his arms.

"Dude, it's not worth fighting over." Butch told him. "She's just looking out for her sister. We all know how it looked. I didn't take it that way."

"She shouldn't just assume." Boomer mumbled.

"I told you I didn't mean it that way! Anyone on the planet could look at those two and tell they were made for each other. Do I want to think about my sister losing her virginity while I'm on the other side of the wall? No, I do not. I would of said the same thing if I knew Brick didn't come over and suddenly he was coming from the bedrooms with Blossom with sex hair like them. It's not something to get defensive about. I just would rather not become an aunty to an illegitimate niece or nephew!" I told him getting defensive myself. People always think Butch and Buttercup have the short tempers. Nope. It's Boomer and I that flare at anything, we're just more passive about it.

"Bubbles, calm down." Blossom told me in a begging voice. "There's no need arguing."

"Why do you just assume they were having sex?" Boomer yelled still mad.

"Let's see! He's had sex with a multitude of other girls! It's his fucking M.O.! Maybe I know what guys think about every 7 seconds, and it's like Buttercup to do anything to spite what society says she should do." I yelled back.

"What is up with you and all these fucking trust issues!" He yelled back.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask your fathers and all their friends! Do you have any idea how many times people took advantage of me being so trusting! Well this is what all the years of fighting crime does to someone like me. I warned you! I told you! I'm not the innocent little girl you seem to think I am. You can't pick just one side of me! Hell! You're trying to pick the rarest side of me! You want to see the me, that everyone else sees?" I yelled frustrated. Why can't he just realize, I'm not who he thinks I am. That's when the hot line went off. I smirked. "Here's your opportunity to find out." I picked up.

"_A group of villians is terrorizing civilians downtown_!" The mayor yelled into the phone causing me to smile.

"I got this one girls. Nothing too hard." I winked. "Follow me." I told Boomer and flew out the window and quickly downtown to see about every villian I knew there and a few I didn't. "Watch and learn." I shot down across them making several fall to the ground but more were still left.

"Howdy boys. It's so pleasant to see you again. Who wants some?" I smirked and they all attacked at the same time. I felt them pile up on me before I let out a sonic scream sending them flying backwards and into buildings and cars. The ones that weren't knocked out I fought hand to hand. I kicked the legs out from under Mojo and zapped him with my incineration vision. I finally fell into the splits to make two of the green gang members to collide, knocking them out effectively.

"Wooo! New record! 56 villians in 56s seconds!" I yelled excitedly. I flew around picking up their limp, unsconious bodies and throwing them in police cars. I looked around. "Minimal damage too! Saaaaweeeet!" I did the universal 'ca-ching' hand motion.

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked from behind me. I didn't turn around.

"Do you see who I really am?" I whispered.

"A beautiful girl with a bad temper and a stupid boyfriend that protects poor, defenseless people." He whispered walking in front of me making me look at him.

"I doubt her boyfriend is really that stupid; he just has a temper to match hers." I smiled weakly.

"He shouldn't let it get the best of him. He's supposed to be proving that he can be flexible and understanding. He really does love her, but he's no Brick when it comes to being the sappy, 80's movie kind of boyfriend." He smiled weakly back at me.

"I can assure you, she wouldn't like him if he was." I whispered and leaned in kissing him. I felt us both pull off the ground and rise higher and higher but I just kept kissing him. When I finally had to pull away, I saw we were just above the building tops and the view was amazing. I never really stopped to look before.

"It might not be an 80's movies, but I do love the view from up here." He whispered looking in my eyes as he brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"It's amazing." I whispered looking around.

"Yes, you are." He whispered and our lips found each other again. It might not be perfect but it's perfectly imperfect.

(Unknown POV)

Oh look at them. Happy and goo-goo eyed. It makes me sick. She thinks she can just walk in and take him from me. Well, she has another thing coming. Boomer will be mine again. I don't care what it takes! Bye-bye Bubbles.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but it's better quality over quantity. What did you think? Who do you think is Unknown? Since Boomer _used_ to sleep around who knows. Is it someone you know from the series or a someone I made up? Okay I know it isn't that hard to guess but let me think I can add some mystery to a story! :( Alrighty! I'll be updating semi-soon so leave a review!**


	11. Boomervicious

**A/N: I know at the beginning I said it was a Blossom/Brick fiction and I believe I've already said this once but it's going to around them all so no murdering me! Don't worry you'll still get your cannon couples.**

(Boomer's POV)

Where did she go? My evil little pixie decided it would be fun to fly away from me and now I can't find her! Fuck my life. Oh well she probably went back to her house. Ouch! I think I just hit someone. Who the hell is up here? We're 200 feet above the clouds. It did feel like a plane or helicopter. Boomer, why don't you just open your eyes and look?

"Brat!" I yelled surprised and sank into a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to warn you." She whispered looking side to side.

"About what?" I growled suspiciously.

"Well. We've been pulling some surveillance on the Powerpuffs and well, we need to tell you something." She still looking around like she didn't anyone else to hear. "Well, my sisters and I realize your brothers and you no longer have feelings for us and the feeling is somewhat mutual but we still don't want you to get hurt." She sighed ruefully. What is she getting at? "Just keep an eye on Bubbles and Brick. Our tapes have shown them being a little more than friendly." She frowned and took off. Like I'm going to believe her!

Brick is my right hand man. It sounds like something Butch would do but Brick is more of a father than a brother to me! He practically raised me! He wouldn't do anything like that. He thinks of Bubbles as a little sister!

"I don't know. It seems like they're awful friendly to me." A little devil that looked like Brick popped in front of me. What?

"No! Never!" I shook my head.

"Good. Don't listen to him! Never listen to a guy with a tail." An angel popped up glaring at him. The angel looked like Butch. Shouldn't those rolls me reversed? Ugh! I'm so confused!

"Never listen to a guy in a dress." The devil snorted. True. Brick has always told me not to ever talk to men in dresses.

"Boomer. You know Bubbles loves you and Brick would never hurt you like that." The angel reminded me. The man in the dress makes sense!

"I think she's kind of hot. Bangable at its best." The devil smirked and I could now see why he looked like Brick because Brick is a fucking asshole.

"Just because you find her attractive doesn't mean that Brick does!" The angel protested.

"Not unless I tell him!" The devil chortled evilly.

"Whoah! Whoah! Whoah! Will you two please explain why you don't look like me and you look like my brothers!" I yelled.

"Because your angel and devil are on vacation." The devil shrugged. The angel nodded in agreement.

"Will you two leave?" I asked annoyed. Only I would get those two to try and tell me what to believe. They vanished and I started back to the Puff household. It didn't take long with super speed. When I floated through the door there was a loud, girlish scream. I looked towards the scream and it was Blossom. I followed her eyes to see my Bubbles being pinned to the ground by Brick. I let out a low growl. Bubbles kicked him off and tackled him to the ground and Butch started to count and pulled Bubbles up on ten.

"Winner!" Butch yelled holding up Bubbles hand.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your applause is too much." Bubbles laughed and turned back to Brick helping him up. "I told you I would kick your ass."

"Gosh. I see why they call you Bubblevicious!" Brick laughed brushing himself off. See nothing to worry about.

"Nah. Most people call me Bubblelicious but I guess that's just a preference." Bubbles laughed and finally caught my eyes. "Boomer!" She flew and hugged me tightly. "It took you long enough to get here." She didn't let go of me.

"Wait. Hold it right there. Let me go get the video camera!" Brick teased us. Bubbles pulled away glaring at him.

"Do I need to kick your ass again?" She growled.

"Hmm... A hott, sweaty girl holding me down to the ground our bodies touching when she's in nothing but a tank top and shorts. Okay. Come on. Round two." He laughed. Bubbles picked up a vase and threw it at him. I growled. Brick gave me an odd 'what-the-fuck' look. Could Brat actually have been right?

"Oh because that's all I want is some muscular, horny ginger getting off while I'm trying to kick his ass." Bubbles giggled.

"You forgot to mention I was irresistible." Brick laughed and wrapped his arms around Blossom. Mix messages much? Does Blossom know? Is she in on it? Does she not care? Well I care. "Boomer?" He asked cautiously.

"What!" I snapped making Bubbles turn around and give me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confused. Like he doesn't know!

"Yeah. You." I growled.

"Dude if this is about me taking the last frozen waffle this morning, I'm sorry. I'll go buy you a new box." He acts like he doesn't know. That asshole.

"You know good and well what this is about! I don't give a fuck about frozen waffles you filthy man whore." I don't know what came over me but all passive thoughts were gone and my fist connected with his nose. I felt two small hands on my shoulders pulling me back.

"What is wrong with you!" Bubbled yelled looking sincerely confused and worried. "Why the hell did you hit him and call him a man whore! Everyone on the face of the planet knows he's a virgin!" Why in the world is Bubbles doing this to me! "_This is what I was afraid of._" I heard the angel's voice in my head.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! You're the one fooling around with the bastard!" I yelled and felt a tear slide down my cheek. She shook her head like she didn't know what I was talking about. I can't take this anymore. I flew out of the house not knowing where I was going. I was downtown by the time I heard someone behind me. I stopped and Butch flew right by me. He turned around and looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Okay. Talk." Butch ordered. "What crazy mumbo-jumbo are you going on about?"

"Brick and Bubbles have been fooling around." I told him sitting in mid hair fighting back the tears.

"What. Okay. We were right. You are insane." He shook his head. "Who the hell gave you that idea?"

"The Punks. They've been keeping surveillance on the Puffs and they told me to watch Brick and Bubbles because they were being more than friendly." I mumbled.

"Since when do we believe the Punks?" Butch asked face-palming.

"Since I don't know when. I didn't believe her but then when I got home they were... and he said... and she said." I tried to explained. He nodded understanding what I meant.

"They were playing around. Do I think they're attracted to each other? Yes, somewhat. Do I think they'll ever do anything about that attraction? No. Boomer, Bubbles is in love with you and Brick loves Blossom. They'll never act on that small, meaningless attraction." Butch said nothing but the truth. Why does he have to be so blunt?

"If she's in love with me then why would she be attracted to Brick?" I grumbled not liking it what so ever.

"Out of all of us, Brick and Bubbles are the most inexperienced when it comes to relationships. Understand, she knowing how very experienced you are is very intimidating to her. She feels safer with Brick. Both of them blow off their attraction as brotherly and sisterly feelings. They feel safer with each other. The one knows just as much as the other. You have nothing to worry about because Bubbles, like it or not, is a Puff and will always go for the challenge over the easy road." Wow. For Butch, that's deep. Buttercup sure is softening him up.

"It just makes me so mad." I sighed knowing I was in the wrong.

"Maybe you just need to slow down a bit." Butch patted my shoulder in that stupid big brother way that's supposed to make me feel better when all it does is make me feel like a child. "Blossom's having to take it slow with Brick and their experience levels aren't nearly as far apart as yours and Bubbles's."'

"I guess you're right." I hated to admit it. "I'm going to have to apologize, aren't I?"

"Afraid so, little bro." Butch laughed at his own lame rhyme. I put my feet under me and stopped air sitting and flew back towards the house. When we got home all three of the girls were fussing over Brick's bloody nose.

"Oh I didn't hit him hard enough to break it." I laughed as Brick took me in apprehensively.

"You're not going to try are you?" He asked. What's with him? We fight all the time. Just because this is the first time I actually did some damage to him doesn't mean he has to go all pussy on me.

"Nope. The newest wise one has enlighten me of the errors of my ways." I laughed thinking of Butch as the wise one. Wow the rolls really are reversed. Brick is being chicken shit like I usually am, Butch is being wise and fatherly like Brick usually is, and I'm being all hard core and bad ass like Butch usually is. Weird.

"Good." Brick smiled to show some of the blood had gotten into his mouth coating his teeth with a brownish-pinkish-red color.

"Let me see what damage your baby brother did." I smiled feeling accomplished. He pulled away the rag and his nose looked messed up and kind of cool looking. Yes I am just a big six year old. "Geez. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Butch gave me that look telling me it was time to apologize.

"Ugh. Butch, you really lay on your Brick attitude too thickly." I grumbled. "Brick, I'm sorry for messing up your face because I'm a jealous, immature, insecure, asshole."

"No problem. " Brick shrugged as his nose still poured blood. I shook my head.

"You've really not had many bloody noses, have you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I'm usually the one giving them." He rolled his eyes. I flashed up the stairs and stole two of the girl's tampons and handed them to Brick. He gave me a strange look. "Don't those get stuck if you use them?" He asked. Old wives tale.

"Only if you cram them up there. Just barely put them in your nose and they'll come out easily enough." I explained. He did as he was told and looking like a walrus.

"So that's why we found those tampons under your bed!" Butch yelled like he just discovered the cure for the common cold.

"It's a lot cleaner than a rag and more hygienic." I shrugged. "People only get the nose stuck thing because people try to fit the entire thing in their nose when the only need to put the tips."

"Where did you learn that?" Buttercup asked raising her eyebrows like she was suggesting I experimented with tampons.

"An old ex-girlfriend who treated one of my many bloody nosed by Brick and Butch." I glared at them and they gave me impish smiles.

"Hey! Don't glare at us." Brick laughed. "Silvia gave you a blowjob every time you got a 'boo-boo'!" Butch fell over laughing as well. I stood there awkwardly with Bubbles looking at me probably trying to figure out how many girls I've been with.

"Um. Guys? Can we leave this to sometime other than now?" I asked knowing how uncomfortable this has to be making Bubbles.

"Oh and remember Ashlynne!" Butch laughed. Looks like they're having a relapse.

"The one that yelled a girl's name while they were having it!" Brick laughed.

"Guys!" I yelled going beat red. Why do we play truth or dare when all they use it for is to get embarrassing sex stories about me! I know I use it for the same with Butch but still! They don't need to be telling my future(if I get things my way) wife all of them.

"And Marcy! The girl that-" I tackled Butch cutting him off.

"Say another word and I'll knock your front teeth out." I growled making Butch coward back.

"Whoa! Dude. Calm down." He told me with a shaky voice.

"Wow. Boomer's balls have finally dropped!" Brick laughed pulling the bloody tampons out of his nose ans throwing them away.

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom asked confused. For the smart ones, they sure are dumb.

"Well first he stands up to Mojo and Him and now he's kicking our asses. I can't help but be a little proud." He explained. "To think, all it took was Bubs to get you to stop being such a pussy."

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked looking oh so innocent.

"Yes, love?" I asked wrapping my arms around her and kissing her forehead. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Um. How many girls have you been with?" She asked looking embarrassed. My brothers let out a long '_ooooo_' knowing this is the one question I wanted to avoid.

"Not many." I lied. She glared.

"Now tell me the truth." She ordered giving me 'the look'. Who ever invented that look is one scary person that I want to avoid forever!

"I'm not sure. A few I guess. I didn't exactly keep count." I mumbled staring at the floor. That look got even more intense. "All the way I guess around 6, 3rd base 8, and second base 12." I couldn't look her in the eyes because I knew what I would find. I let go of her knowing she wouldn't want me to touch her. I know she must me disgusted. She must think I'm such a pig. That's when I felt her tiny arms wrap around me.

"Ever since I was 12, I've wanted to go to Hogwarts." She told me like her secret was as bad as mine. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped.

"Silly Bubbles." I chuckled and kissed her forehead wrapping my arms around her.

"No she's being serious. She want to go to Hogwarts and marry Harry." Buttercup laughed. Bubbles glared at her.

"Way to ruin a moment BC!" Bubbles grumbled making everyone laugh. Who couldn't love my silly little Bubbles? Drama is all over and I've experienced a lot of it lately. Where other girls would of left me, Bubbles was there. Where other girls would of yelled at me telling me I was a disgusting pig, she told me she wants to go to a fictional wizard school. How amazing is she?

* * *

**A/N: And scene! :) What did you think? Any HP fans out there? I'm not one but it just sounded so right. Now onto serious issues!**

***************************IMPORTANT**************READ IT*****************IMPORTANT*********************************

**Hello my lovelies! I'm going to have a little contest. Not a writing contest, an art contest! Do I have any art bugs out there! I hope I do!**

**For this contest you will draw (using a computer or otherwise) a scene from sometime in the story so far! Tell me if you're going to do it in a PM or review, i don't care. When you get done, send me a PM with a link to where I can find it! (if you need a website then you can use the website I use to post my art. The link is on my profile.). Other than that just keep it PG-13 because I'm only 14! (_FYI: You can submit more than one picture to the contest if you want)_**

**Deadline: Jan 31, 2011**

**Awards!:**

**1st: Recognition at the beginning of a chapter. Gets to choose a line for one of the characters to say. Gets to know what I'm planning for the rest of the story. And their picture will be my profile if they want. Profile and picture linked on my Fanfic profile.**

**2nd: Recognition at the beginning of a chapter. Gets to choose an outfit I will describe on the character of their choice.**

**3rd: Recognition at the beginning of a chapter and a cyber hug.**

**Note: I'll be judging on neatness, comedic aspect, and all around look and relevance.**


	12. Schizophrenia

(Blossom POV)

Back to School. It stinks. A whole day I could spend with Brick and here I am walking to AP Biology. The worst part of it, I only have two classes with Brick and one of them is lunch! Okay perk up Blossom! It's only first period! Who knows! Maybe US History will get here quick and you can spend the entire time with Brick. Okay that's a little better. With all my thinking I didn't realize someone had pushed me until I was on my ass in the middle of the hall.

"Excuse you." I jumped up looking for whoever it was. I found them pushed up against the lockers by Butch. Why has he been in the AP hallway?

"I believe you owe my sister an apology." Butch growled looking quite threatening.

"You mean the nerd flower." Eric Melts, a uber jock and captain of the football team, scoffed like he wasn't terrified. None of the Ruffs are huge but they are strong (superhuman duh) and willing to fight. Butch could kill this guy in one move. Butch slammed him into the lockers again making a small dent. He isn't using even half his strength.

"See here, Asshole. Blossom is practically my sister. That means, you hurt her; I hurt you." Butch threatened.

"Um. Uh. I'm sorry, Blossom." Melts stammered and Butch freed him.

"Now scram." Butch glowered. Melts started running down the hallway as fast as he could and into the gym. Oh so that's why Butch was walking this way

"You okay?" He asked like a concerned brother. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me. It's takes a little more than a push to hurt me. What are you? New?" I remembered so long ago when they first came to town trying to make us cry. He laughed remembering it as well. "You didn't have to do that." I reminded him.

"Yes, I did. As I see it, I'm going to marry Buttercup, if she allows, and Brick and you are probably going to tie the knot, so you're my sister-in-law which means I have to protect my sister like a good brother." He explained. Oh silly Butch. "That dude, Ethan or what ever, has made a very dangerous hit list. You'd think he's know by now not to mess with super humans. Have you not beat his ass before?"

"Um no actually. We try to remember we were born to protect their undeserving lives so we don't really beat them up at all." I shrugged.

"And I was created to destroy you and your sisters but do you see that happening?" He laughed. "Don't worry. I have feeling people won't mess with you girls anymore."

"No intimidating people." I warned him as we were almost to my class.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't kill the people that were mean to you or threaten you pristine reputation." He reminded me with a chuckle. "Thinking of which, I should probably kill your boyfriend."

"You do that." I laughed. "Well this is my class."

"You're in AP Biology?" He asked. "I shouldn't be surprised but this is my class as well."

"Seriously?" I asked shocked. I thought Brick was the smart one.

"Yeah. I'm none too bright when it comes to English or History but admittedly, I'm a huge science geek." He smiled sheepishly as we walked into the class and sat at one of the far tables. Oh this should be fun. I mean I already have a GED through the CIA and they're willing to pay for college for my sisters and I, if we agree to work for them. Might as well have fun. You're only a Junior once! Wow. I feel like such a child. My sisters and I are only 16 and we're juniors. But I guess so are the Ruffs.

Anyway, think of all the evil things that we could get into! Good clean, hysterical fun. Come on. Who trusts two super humans together? Why do you think they try to keep us Puffs is different classes? Kindergarten taught the school board a lot about what super humans being together does. I'm fine by myself but get me with someone evil and my genius becomes evil genius. Not like criminal like but you have to admit, I could plan the perfect heist.

"So what's the plan?" I asked an evil smirk on my face and a grin lit up on Butch's.

"Hex yeah! I didn't think you'd want to pull anything! This shall be amazing!" Butch did a dorky little victory dance.

"You knows it!" I smiled and then the nerdy, oily teacher coughed to get everyone's attention. All the good little nerd quieted down.

"Ello class. I am Pr. Smithingtonwocanizoilo. I vill be your Biology teacher. Rule number one. The only thing vu are allowed to call me iz Pr. Smithingtonwocanizoilo" He announced in a Transylvacian accent. Is he a vampire? He doesn't look like Edmund Collin! Who I don't love or anything... Phhhh! Who told you that! I'll kill 'em!

"Yo. S-dog, what's up with the accent?" Butch asked looking genuinely confused. "Stephie Mayer told us that not all vampires are Transylvacian!"

"Wampires do not exist." Mr. Smith rolled his eyes.

"Are you calling Stephie Mayer a liar!" I yelled and put on my puppy-dog face.

"No, ov course not darling! She is a viction author!" He explained in a patronizing voice.

"Do not patronize her! Do I need to kick your sparkly ass!" Butch growled looking very frightening.

"Mr. Jojo. Miss Utonium. Please calm down and stop disrupting my class." He ordered. We sat back down, but Butch still had that glint in his eyes. Teacher kept talking for about five minutes before Butch started yelling about something about the wizard and where was his wand.

"Mr. Jojo!" Teacher yelled.

"I need my my magic wand or the fire monkeys will drink my soul!" Butch cried like a child.

"That's quite enough, Mr. Jojo! Stop acting like a retard."Teacher scolded and Butch started to cry.

"How dare you use that word around him!" I yelled and put my hands up to Butch's ears like I was shielding a child from a string of profanities. "He has schizophrenia! **(A/N: He doesn't really but Google Health schizophrenia and what is says about disorganized schizophrenia and it sounds like him)** He must of forgot his medicine this morning." I looked at Teacher like he was evil. Well, he's not politically correct if anything.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Teacher looked like a deer in headlights. Good. He should.

"I'm going to take him to get his medicine. Do you mind?" I asked knowing he wouldn't I helped the twitching Butch up and pulled him out into the hall.

"Schizophrenia?" He asked once I closed the door and we were awhile down the hall.

"It fits," I laughed. He thought it over for a minute and pouted. He so agrees! I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Tell no one." Butch told me seriously.

"Not a soul." I promise putting out my pinky. He snorted and wrapped his pinky around mine. "Now you are officially my brother." I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"What's this?" I heard Buttercup ask. Why isn't she in class?

"Oh hey, BC. I was just-" She cut me off.

"You were just feeling up my boyfriend." Buttercup glowered. Whoa! Why the hell would she think that! It was just a hug!

"Why the hell would I do that, Genius? One, I have Brick and two, Butch is madly in love with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. That is what it looked like." Brick voice came from behind us. I swiveled around to see Brick looking hurt. Oh who the hell got them both in the hallway just as I hugged Butch. Come on! If I didn't know better, I think this was some plot.

"Well, you should know better." I answered him simply. "Because if you're imply that I'm whoring around with your brother, you can consider us done right here. I need you to trust me."

"Blossom, their over-reaction and jealousy isn't something to get worked up about." Butch told me sounding like such an older brother.

"Butch, I can't live with someone that doesn't trust me. I've been in that type of relationship before. I don't need it again." I whispered as I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. "So what is it Brick? Can you trust me to hug a friend? Your brother none-the-less. The guy I was just saying was like a brother to me. Or are to going to get jealous every time I touch another guy?" I walked up to him arms crossed trying to show him just how serious I am.

"Of course I trust you." Brick whispered and cupped my face in his hand. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him. Thank God. I don't know what I'd do without him. "Now why aren't you in class?" He smiled showing me how thankful he was I didn't break up with him.

"Because, Butch has a mental illness." I giggled. "And he forgot his medicine."

"I've known that for awhile now. "Brick chuckled. "Let me guess, he needed his wand? Twitch, you really need new material."

"Butch!" I laughed. "You were feeding us left overs?"

"It's my best material!" Butch chortled. Of course. "What are you guys doing out of class?"

"Someone called us up to the office." Buttercup shrugged.

"Be right back." I gasped and flew as fast as I could to the office. No one. I looked outside and a red and green streak was left in the sky. The Punks. Of course. I found them again and I knew I looked pissed off.

"It was the Punks." I growled.

"They were behind the thing with Boomer too!" Butch informed us.

"You don't think they're trying to break us up do you?" Buttercup asked looked angry. She should be. "Come on Bloss. Grab Bubs and we're kicking their asses."

"No." I told her idea feeling my head. Most of them are something you'd expect out of a sociopath's mind. "They'll just recover and try again. We have to make them learn from their mistakes. We have to find them guys."

"If it were that simple we wouldn't be having this problem!" She yelled frustrated as the hallways filled with students. Bubbles and Boomer floated up to us hand and hand.

"What about the RowdyRight Boys?" Boomer suggested. "Opposites attract so maybe we could hook them up."

"Yeah but how do we find them?" Brick questioned. Who are the RowdyRight Boys? Are they the good counterparts to the Ruffs? There's no way.

"Well they last time they came to stop us was when we terrorizing that town and no one could stop us." Butch chipped in.

"Then I guess we have a plan." I smiled. That's how Mission Opposites Attract came to be. Let's hope this goes well.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! 125 reviews! You guys are amazing! Seriously, I love each and ever one of you! I know this is a super short chapter and it was kind of a filler and a transition, but whats did you think? Ideas? Suggestions? Questions?**


	13. The RowdyRight Boys

**A/N Thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys bring tears to my eyes! If any of you want to see a picture of the RowdyRight boys you can find it under my art on my profile! I drew them as kids but they are teenagers in this story! Warning: the language in this chapter is the worst it's going to get. Beware.**

(Blossom POV {I know, again *annoyed sigh* but I just had to! Don't kill me!})

Brick kissed my forehead in the car garage us girls had to wait at. He didn't want to think about how much it would affect me to see him being so savage. I understand we have to do it but still, there is still apart of me that'll want to stop them.

"Trust me. This is the last time you'll ever have to see this." He whispered and met his brothers in the sky. Buttercup was pouting because her precious Butch was gone and Bubbles looked torn as well.

"They've came so far. We shouldn't be tempting them like this." Bubbles whispered. It's true. They've became good and now we're making them commit crimes. It's ridiculous. I feel like such a hypocrite! All these years of fighting crime and protecting people and now we're asking them to commit crimes for our own selfish reasons.

"I know Bubs. I know." I whispered as I heard a crash. I saw Brick embedded in the concrete above us. He had that look of determination on his face. I followed his eyes to see someone that would pass as Brick's twin. He was the opposite, yet the same. Where Brick wore a sideways cap, blood red hoodie, and baggy black pants, his counterpart wore a shade lighter of red bandanna, button down shirt, and black Levi's. Brick's hair was messy and everywhere while his hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail. He looked really good but not nearly as good as Brick. What can I say? I like the rough look.

"All is good." I smiled as I floated between the two men. "Name?" I asked Brick's counterpart who seems to have a staring problem. Brick wrapped protective arms around me.

"Um. Um." He stuttered.

"The retard is Blake." Brick grumbled glaring at him. I giggled at my jealous little spitfire.

"No need to go green. I save the world enough for the both of us." I kissed Brick on the cheek reassuringly. I broke his embrace and floated forward to shake hands with the Right.

"I'm Blossom Utonium. My sisters and I are the local super heroines." I smiled.

"Um. I'm Blake Coco. My brothers and I travel the world keeping the peace." He introduced himself. His brothers were instantly at his sides.

"Are you working with the Ruffs?" The blue brother asked narrow eyed. His hair reminded me of Justin Biebers and his color was a shade lighter than Boomer's. He was dress like his brother. Come on? Aren't matching clothes a little 2nd grade?

"Watch it, Bash." Butch growled being the protective brother he is.

"They're kind of our boyfriends." Bubbles told him. The green brother made a jump forward to pshyc out Bubbles which just made her laugh. The green brother had slicked back, jaw length hair and his green was again a shade lighter than Butch's. As my eyes rolled again with the matching outfit, I saw Bash stare at Bubbles with lust filled eyes.

"Rights, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Blossom Utonium. These are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup and I'm sure you know Ruffs." I introduced myself to the other two.

"I'm Blake Coco. That's Bash and that's Breaker." Blake said in a soft voice as he stared at me. **(HUGE A/N! Do not over look! I originally didn't make this very clear so just so we're all on the same page, Blake is red. Bash is blue. Breaker is Green.)**

"Blake, I have a boyfriend." I reminded him. "Whom gets very jealous, very easily. Please, keep your eyes on mine." Brick let out a low growl as he realized where Blake's eyes had been.

"Why are you with him? He's evil and you're good?" Blake asked confused.

"Opposites attract." I shrugged.

"Hmm." He still had stalker eyes that kept moving down. Ugh! And they call themselves the good guys! At least the Ruffs look us in the right set of eyes. "I'm male, you're female. That's opposite enough." Blake mumbled and before I could kick him in the balls, Butch and Brick were both beating the shit out of him. I had every reason not to stop them.

"Brick. Butch. Come on. He's only a male. He can't help that he's a pervert." I reminded them.

"Yes he can." Brick barked and kicked him in the nuts. All hell broke loose and Breaker jumped on Brick to get him off and Bash attacked Butch which made Boomer attack Bash. It was all out hell. I sighed a heavy sigh as I looked at both my sisters. They looked like they wanted to strangle their boyfriends. I don't blame them. Bubbles floated right next to the mess and let out a super sonic scream that split them all apart. I smiled.

"Thank you little sister." I smiled. "Any of you move and I'll freeze you." I warned. Bash made a move towards Boomer and I froze him hard as an ice cube. he fell towards the Earth and hit the pavement with a thud. "He's none too bright, is he?" I shook my head.

"He's smarter than you." Breaker grumbled. Yeah, well your hair looks like a girl's!

"I doubt that." Butch retorted for me. Go bro! It's always good to have a ruthless, violent, sharp-tongued brother on my side!

"Boys, we did have a reason for luring them here." I reminded the Ruffs. They all settled on glaring and held on to their girlfriends. Brick held me from behind so he could glare without me knowing. Yeah, he's not too good at being sneaky.

"I don't think it's worth it." Bubbles rolled her eyes as she flipped off Bash for staring at her chest. It really must of made her uncomfortable because she hid everything but her face behind Boomer. That stopped Bash's staring.

"Yeah, Bloss. We'll find another way to take care of the Punks." Buttercup grumbled as she literally held back Butch. He has a real protective side to him. Breaker's stalker eyes probably didn't help the problem much.

"Hey Rights? Wanna meet girls that are hotter, easier, and feistier that us?" I asked and all their eyes snapped to my face listening intently. "Better." I smiled.

"See, just like you are the Ruffs are the 'bad' counterparts, we have bad counterparts too. They've been trying to break us up and we don't like that. Now since you guys are so intent on sex, we figured you might want to meet them." I told them.

"Why would be want to get with criminals? Just because you're cool with a record, doesn't mean we are." Breaker scoffed. "Do you think we can't convince you that we're the better choice?"

"No!" Buttercup yelled and I knew where this was going.

"Yeah. I'll take that challenge." Bash smirked with an evil glint.

"Give us a month and you sweet cheeks, will be playing rodeo in my bed." Blake winked at me. I couldn't control myself anymore. I swinging-side-kicked him in the face. "Ohh. Flexible. I like that." He persisted and I kicked him in the nuts. I knew from instinct his brothers were about to jump me.

"Move and you'll never be able to have children." I growled not even looking at them. Blake gained composure and looked at his brothers and then back at me. He got closer and closer trying to look intimidating. Brick growled.

"Don't Brick. I win my own battles. I broke from Brick's embrace and met his glare with my own. We were a foot apart when we stopped moving. "You're not going to intimidate me. I am one of the three originals. I've been fighting since before you were thought of. My father created chemical X. Try and fight me. It won't end pretty. Try and touch me. It won't end pretty. Try anything and I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

"I'm bigger, faster, and smarter. You think it's hard fighting the Ruffs and you wouldn't be able to hold your own for one round with me. I don't want to fight you because I assure you, one month from this day, you'll be screaming my name." He smirked. "Two points." He grabbed my boob. I kicked him in the balls again.

"Three points." I smirked. "Now scram before I rip your balls off, deep fry them, and make you eat them." He started flying away without a word and his idiot brothers followed. I looked back at Brick and saw that Bubbles and Boomer were holding him back while Buttercup struggled with Butch.

"This is just great Blossom!" Buttercup yelled at me. "Instead of three people trying to split us up, we have six! Just fucking amazing!"

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan." I smiled happily. That couldn't have gone more perfect.

"WHAT!" All five of them yelled at me.

*Two Miles away* Blake's POV ***Innocent, sheltered minds might want to skip this part ~Butch***

God! This one is not going to be easy. I'm up for a challenge though. It's been forever since a girl didn't just instantly fall to her knees for me. She better be good. I mean, who the hell is that hot and not good in bed. Brickhead thinks that he can hog the hottest thing on this planet. He doesn't need to be the only one getting laid by that godess. Blossom. Dayum. Even her name is hot. That's when I ran into someone. Who the hell. Oh! She's kinda hot. She kinda looks like Blossom but she has small boobs and Blossom is like itty bitty and she's average.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Berserk Plutonium." She smiled a flirty smile. "Who would you be?"

"Blake Coco." I smiled back. "Wait. You're a Punk aren't you?" I asked my smile dropping. Ugh. Damn. I could never screw someone that tortured the people I try to protect it's just wrong.

"And you're one of those goody-two-shoes." Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" I asked narrow eyed. Never trust a criminal.

"We're trying to get our boyfriend's back but those stupid puffs are just too smart." She pouted.

"Maybe we could work together." I smiled feeling evil. "We want to hit the Puffs and you want the Ruffs. Together, I don't think that could stop us." Her eyes brighten up looking ready for this. This will be good.

"That doesn't mean if we happen to fuck during the process there's anything wrong with that, right?" The blue sister asked looked Bash up and down. I guess, friendly peace keeping fucking can't hurt anything.

"I guess not." I smiled staring to like this idea. Fucking them and then fucking Blossom. Looks like the next few weeks are going to be quite pleasant for me. "So what's the plan?"

**A/N: What did you guys think? A know the language was really coarse in this chapter so please don't complain. Ideas? Suggestions? ****Comments? Questions?**** Favorite part? Favorite quote? **


	14. The End to Bipolarness

(Bubbles POV)

"_We are not the same. I am a martian!" _I sang as I brushed my hair out getting ready for school.

"Really? That's something most people mention on a first date." I heard Boomer's smooth, deep voice from behind me. I let out a high pitched scream. He smiled victoriously. "You really need a new lock for your window."

"I've never had a problem with it before you came into town." I reminded him and started curling my hair.

"Your poor gorgeous locks. You shouldn't burn that like that. I love them." Boomer pouted. I picked up my brush and threw it at him.

"Don't ruin my fun by being sweet!" I snapped.

"And you haven't had your morning coffee. I'll go get that." He chuckled and flew down stairs. Yeah, my sisters have pretty much got use to the fact that Boomer prefers my window to the front door. I finally have their trust. It took long enough. I never did anything to lose it in the first place. Boomer is actually really sweet. We haven't even went to second base - he hasn't even try to go there. I wish I could say that about Buttercup and Butch but those two are like two monkeys. From what Buttercup claims, second base is as far as they've went, but sometimes it's really hard to know what to trust when it's coming from her.

"Hot coffee with extra french vanilla, sugar, and cream." Boomer smiled setting my mug on my vanity desk.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I smiled and took a swig. Perfect. How lucky am I to have him!

"Only for the best girlfriend ever." He kissed my forehead.

"You two make me sick." A very tired and grumpy looking Buttercup grumbled as she walked by. "Hurry up, Bubbles. We're going to be late."

"Fine. I'm hurrying." I rolled my eyes and finished with the the other side. Now just the back. The part I hate. It never looks right. "Boomer." I whined and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Will you curl the back?"

"Do I look like a hairdresser?" He asked looking pleading.

"No, you look like the sexiest man alive." I pouted. He grunted and grabbed the curler. I reapplied my mascara then I heard a boom of laughter. Brick and Butch were outside my door. Boomer hung his head in shame and set my curler down.

"All done babe." He mumbled and I hopped up and kissed him with a heated passion. Through the moment I heard Blossom and Brick bickering.

"Why don't you ever help me with my hair!" Blossomed shouted and you could hear the pout in her voice.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that!" Brick retorted. I pulled away giggling.

"The nice guy act has it's advantages." Boomer reminded his older brother.

"It better not be an act." I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course not darling." He smiled impishly at me. Awe! Why does he have to be so adorable! I can't resist that smile. I wrapped my arms around him not being able to resist. Stupid irresistible, perfect boyfriend.

"Bro, you've got to teach me how to do that." Butch shook his head not understanding it's a Boomer thing.

"No. Only Boomer gets the dazzling smile." I pouted.

"Sorry, bro. What the lady wants, the lady gets." Boomer chuckled.

"Come on! What happened to bros before hoes!" Butch whined. "Dicks before chicks?Dogs before snogs?**(Another word for make-out sessions)**"

"How old are you? 13? And that last one just really gay." Boomer laughed.

"Hey! Be careful with that word around your girlfriend." Buttercup warned him as I narrowed my eyes. "She's the President of the LGBTQ club at school."

"Seriously? Shouldn't that be someone that's lesbian or gay or at least bisexual?" He asked confused and then got wide eyed. "You're not?" He asked looking freaked out.

"It's the Gay-Straight Alliance." I rolled my eyes. He let out his breathe he had been holding in.

"Okay good." He sighed and a small smiled formed on his face. "Would there had been a problem if I were say bi-sexual?" I questioned him.

"It doesn't matter. You're not." He answered sounding confused. "I guess I'd be cool with it as long as you didn't leave me for a chick or anything."

"Good. I'm straight." I giggled and again he looked relieved. I glanced over at the clock. Damn. We're going to be late.

"Guys, we've got to go." I told them and started heading out the door.

"To the window!" Boomer yelled and grabbed onto me and flew me up into the sky like I couldn't fly myself. We did a flip in the air and shot off towards school. It took all of two seconds. We arrived first then our favorite Eco-couple and then our fire heads. What the hezznect! There is no way.

"Kill them now or later?" Brick asked no one in particular. There in the middle of the parking lot surrounded by guys were the Punks and then 20 yards away was the Rights surrounded by all the girls in school. The one place we thought they couldn't bug us.

"I do wonder what happened to them. The Rights, I mean. "Butch mused.

"Yeah, I know man. They use to be goody-two-shoes and would blush just by looking at a girl." Boomer looked deep in thought.

"Now they're pigs."Brick glared.

"A life of fighting crime makes people change." I reminded them wide eyed and they all looked at me just realizing I am in the same boat as them when it comes to changes.

"Bubbles, your change is completely different! I mean they use to be all innocent and naive and thought the world should be sunshine and rainbows!" Boomer shook his head. I stood in front of him.

"How is that different? No I don't sexually assault people but I have killed. I'll ruthlessly take out hundreds without a thought for their lives. Tell me how I'm not just as bad as them." I snapped.

"Bubs, you kill bad guys that are trying to hurt innocent civilians." Blossom acted like that changed a thing.

"That's exactly what they do." I reminded her as I felt the tears swell in my eyes. "Tell me how I'm any different than them!" My voice started to shake.

"They just don't understand Bubbles." A smooth, comforting voice came from behind me. I turned to see it's owner to see Bash soft eyed. "It's hard keeping a positive outlook when everyone else is just tearing down what you try to build up."

"Exactly." I smiled finally feeling understood. Maybe Bash isn't that bad of a guy. Just because his brothers are freaks, doesn't mean he can't be a friend.

"Bubbles. Come on, you know what he's doing. It's all part of their plan." Buttercup warned me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Buttercup. I do apologize for my brothers' behavior. It's inexcusable, but I'm not like them. I'm not a bad guy." He told her in a milky voice.

"There's something fishy here!" Blossom gave me that stupid motherly look. "Bubbles. It took you weeks to trust the love of your life. You can't honestly trust a guy that practically mind raped you yesterday."

"Blossom? Have you ever wondered why you don't have any friends? It's because you don't give people a chance! Innocent until proven guilty. It's the way we've always lived by, why change now?" I smirked knowing I finally out-logic-ed the Queen of Logic.

"Bubbles, ever wondered why you have a huge scar across your face?" Blossom growled looking really pissed. That one hurt. Why would she bring that up! "It's because you're not strong enough to make it without Buttercup or me. You're the baby. You're the weak link. You're the one that I've stuck up for since we were in kindergarten. Now that you're getting attention from a few guys, you just forget about all those years I saved your ass? Well Bubs, I can assure you they're not interested in you for your personality seeing as you have two mountains in your bra." Whoa. Blossom's got bite.

"You're just jealous that even your boyfriend has hard time keeping his eyes off me." I smirked. She lunged at me and I ducked down sending her hurtling into a nearby tree. "You did teach me a lot Blossom. Tactics. See, when you thought I was stuck in the clouds, I was watching you and Buttercup. Now, I have Buttercup's brute strength and you're tactical thought. I'm dangerous, sister dearest."

"Apparently I forgot to teach you the meaning of family." Blossom spat at me.

"Family! Blossom! Are you seriously that deluded! We were created at the same time by the same person but we're in no way blood! We're three unique creatures. We weren't even born. We were merely created. You can ask any of the Ruffs. While others will go onto heaven, when we die, we'll just float off into nonexistence!" I yelled. I fell to the ground frustrated. I punched the ground and sent cracks a good ten feet away from me. I didn't feel a thing either.

"Just as we planned." I heard in the distance with my keen hearing. I growled as my head snapped towards the sound. It was Bash talking to Blake. I glared and flew over there and with a narrow glare and crossed arms.

"You're so clever." I clapped sarcastically. "You're plan was working for awhile. Too bad you didn't account for one of my special powers to be sonic hearing. See, I have really bad eyesight so all my senses compensate by being stronger. So when you were telling him that your plan was working, was when your plan failed." I slapped him making him fall to the ground. My hand snapped forward and caught Blake's oncoming fist and flipped him over on top of Bash. Then I smoothly stuck my foot out and Breaker landed on them. Stupid boys. I floated angrily back to the group.

"Are you finished with your tantrum?" Boomer asked amused.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Seriously, Bubbles, you have these tantrums every other day. Try focusing them on the Rights and Punks next time." Blossom laughed. "It's hard fighting with you."

"Thank you." I smiled victoriously. "Maybe I need to cut out the morning coffees." I bit my lip not really wanting to.

"Maybe try some tea? It's less evasive and much more soothing. No, you can't add ten scoops of sugar to it either." She laughed. What's with Buttercup being so quiet lately? Am I the only one that's noticed she's said like one thing this entire ordeal? I see why. Butch has been wearing very fitted shirts the last few days and she can't stop ogling his muscles. Silly BC! Those two are so cute together but it's sick how they can't take their eyes off each other. My violent, don't-give-a-shit sister is becoming soft.

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled trying not to laugh but a smile still was plastered across my face. "Is it really that hard for you to concentrate on anything but Butch? You say Boomer and I are gross but at least we can still have intelligent conversation."

"I'm tired of all the fits your throw. We're not five anymore Bubbles. It kind of makes you look high maintenance and bitchy when you go yelling at everybody. I miss my bubbly little sister that believed in rainbows. I'm just done trying to get her back as I can see it's not going to happen." Buttercup sighed looking defeated.

"BC?" I asked quietly and hurt. "I'm still Bubbles."

"No you are not!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. She's crying. Buttercup never cries. Oh boy. "I don't know who you are but don't you dare call yourself Bubbles! Bubbles made everyone around her happy. She had that care-free sing-a-song attitude that made everyone love her. You are the exact opposite! All you do is make people miserable! I don't know how the hell Boomer puts up with your shit! We all love you and you treat us like crap! I don't care what happened because I lived the same life you did! I've fought crime my entire life but I don't have nearly the issues you do! The only problem I have is that my baby sister has turned into the over-priced, needy little bitch. I'm sick of it." Tears flooded down my face. I fought them as hard as I could but they made rivers down my cheeks. I'd expect this out of Blossom but Buttercup has always been my protector, my shoulder to cry on, and best friend. Blossom got tired of me more that four years ago. That's when Buttercup took my side and became my best friend.

"Stop your crying." She barked. "It's too late for your tears. You want my friendship back, you're going to have to earn it. Show me that you're still Bubbles. Show me that you're not just as bad as one of the Punk skanks." My knees buckled over and I fell to my knees feeling light headed. I grabbed at my head and tried to breathe but it was stuck in my throat. I could see my vision blurring and my contacts slipping. I tried harder to breathe but I couldn't. I'm having a fucking break down. Fan-bloody-tastic! I hit the ground and squeezed my eyes shut forcing the tears to stay in. I let out a sonic scream towards the ground and shot rocketed into the air on the rebound. I didn't even try to catch myself as I fell towards the earth but I landed on my feet.

"Why the hell do I fucking ruin everything I touch!" I yelled at the ground. I flew up into the air and let out a good long scream not being able to control myself. On the ground there was a small earthquake because of the sound. This is exactly why I've lost both my sisters. Blood or not, they're still my sisters. I looked down at their frightened eyes with a dead face. I'm dead inside.

"Don't worry. I'll finally do something that'll help everyone." I told them and shot off towards no where. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing but they'll be better off without me. I could hear one of them behind me but I didn't pay attention. A familiar smell hit my nose. Smoke. Fire! I looked around and saw it was near our home. Professor! Our home. Gone. Completely engulfed in flames.

"Blossom!" I sonic screamed hoping she heard. In a flash she was by my side staring at the fire. "Do something!" I cried. She let out her icy breathe and the flames were diminished. I shot down to the rubbled looking for what should be the lab. Ashes. All of it. Frozen ashes. That's when my eyes caught sight of teeth. Human teeth. The Professor.

"NO!" I screamed and sent ash flying into the air. "No. No."I shook my head as tears rolled down my cheeks. This can't be possible. He can't really be... be gone.

"Bubbles." Buttercup whispered and wrapped me in a hug holding me tight. I couldn't say anything. Why! What happened! How could he not get out! Why! Why! It's not fair! What did I do to deserve this! What did I do to deserve losing everything! Everyone that I love!

"Buttercup, I'm sorry." I whispered as my tears dried up. Come on, Bubbles take it like a man.

"Bubs, we understand how close you were to Professor. It's okay. We're all hurting." Blossom whispered.

"It would of happened eventually." I shrugged putting on my mask. I can't let this bother me. Professor wouldn't want me to spend my time crying.

"It's okay to cry." Buttercup reminded me.

"Why would I cry?" I asked trying to sound curious. My sisters exchanged a worried look. "Dad wouldn't want me wallowing over him. He'd want me to make sure you two were okay."

"Of course we're not okay! Our father was just burnt to ashes!" Blossom swallowed back tears. I pulled them into a hug and they both cried on my shoulders. I fought back the tears that threatened to escape and rubbed them on the back assuring them it'd be okay. That's when the sun peaked from behind the clouds. Thanks, Dad. I couldn't help the smile on my face. He's watching out for us.

"Guys. Look." I whispered and stared at the sky soaking in the heat of the sun.

"Sunshine." Buttercup whispered amazed.

"He used to sing that to us every time we were upset." Blossomed smiled. "You are my sunshine."

"My only sunshine." I smiled as I could remember his laugh.

"You make me happy." Buttercup lit up now.

"When skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away." We all sang in a whisper.

"He doesn't want us to be upset." Blossom smiled. I could feel his watchful eye over us and I didn't feel as bad.

"I love you, Daddy." I whispered with a smile to the sky. I looked at my sisters as they both wore smiles as that looked up at the sunlit sky. That's Professor for you. Always worrying about us instead of himself. I'll miss you, Daddy. You'll always be alive in my heart. I promise, you're sunshine is here to stay.


	15. Poor Butch, Not!

(Buttercup's POV)

No Professor. No home. No clothing. All that being destroyed is what it took for Bubbles to be back. It's worth it to see her smile. It's been three days and she still giggly and happy. She hasn't even came close to losing her temper. I've got my baby sister back and I couldn't be happier!

Mojo is back in jail for the next six months so the Ruffs are letting us stay with them. Well we really had no choice. They more like told us without question that we would come live with them. I'm not complaining though. Getting to see Butch all the time is amazing. Bubbles was right. I've become way too wrapped up in Butch. I'm in love, that's what it's supposed to be like right? I shouldn't have neglected Bubbles either. I stopped being her rock and that's why we had that huge argument.

The funeral was earlier today. None of us cried though just because the sun was shining. If the Professor taught me anything, it's that coincidences do not exist so he's making the sun shine. Bubbles has been singing that song off and on the past few days. Whenever we hear it, we know she's thinking of Dad.

As for how the house burnt down, it was none other than Brute Plutonium and Breaker Coco. To say they're having trouble breathing right now would be an understatement. When Bubbles saw them after we figured it out, let's say ape-shit couldn't even describe how she lashed out on them. Of course Blossom and I went ballistic too but Bubbles really proved that she is the toughest fighter. After seeing that, I'm not even going to try and regain my title. Anyway, Brute and Breaker are in a sleep chamber that Blossom randomly had in the middle of the desert fifty miles out of town. Blossom and I go there when we start getting upset, but Bubbles goes there once, sometimes twice, a day to knock the shit out of them. In Bubbles's words, "If they can't go to hell, I'll make hell a place on Earth." It's better she lash out on them than us!

Anyway... I meandered into the kitchen bored and grabbed a bottle of water. Butch is trying to repair their wash machine but he's having trouble.

Brick is at the table, yanking at his hair as he pushed buttons on a huge calculator.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I've never seen him look this stressed.

"According to my calculations by the time we buy you girls some replacement clothes and food, we're going to be out of funds in a week." He explained.

"The Professor was insured for millions, don't stress." I smiled a little bit. I see how Blossom thinks he's adorable. It's sort of funny to see him stress. Wow, that sounds sadistic doesn't it? Oh well!

"You aren't allowed to touch the money until you're 18, I've read his will fifty times and he makes it clear no matter the situation, you are not to have any of your inheritance until you are 18 years of age. He made no air pockets. No room for loopholes what so ever." He frowned and threw down his pen frustrated.

"Chill, dude. Us girls already have jobs at the CIA, we'll just go through their local office instead of the D.C. office. We have our GEDs so we'll just drop out until we can afford school. They're willing to pay us well and we'll only be gone a few days every other week on missions. " I started concocting a plan.

"I guess my brothers and I will have to get work where we can find it." He sighed.

"The CIA loves it's super heroes." I suggested. It's true. They practically begged us to join them. "They also offer a GED program so you wouldn't have to worry about school."

"You mean ex-super-villians." He reminded me.

"The FBI does it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't believe everything you see on TV." He shook his head with a smug little smile. Asshole.

"Only cartoons!" Boomer finished as he walked into the kitchen with Bubbles on his back.

"Oh because cartoons are so realistic." Bubbles giggled.

"You're one to speak, Anime Eyes." Boomer teased her. How sickeningly sweet!

"Anime Eyes?" I questioned.

"Yeah because of that puppy dog look. Her eyes are irresistible, just like anime eyes." He explained.

"How do you even know what anime eyes look like?" Bubbles asked.

"Anime is awesome." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I like anime! Sue me!

"Do you even understand what they're saying?" She smiled knowing I didn't speak Japanese. Stupid Japanese speaking, anime eyed, white chick.

"There are English dubs for a lot of them and subtitles." I rolled my eyes. Boomer smiled. It's none too often you find someone other than a dork that likes anime. See anime isn't just for nerd! You wanna call me a nerd sucka! You'll be sucking your own dick. Who am I talking to? Great now you're a crazy nerd, Buttercup.

"Mental arguments aren't healthy." Bubbles giggled.

"Speaking of the mentally unhealthy, Boomer, you've gotta getta job." Brick broke the news to him.

"Sure. I'll have one of the girls put in a good word for me in with the CIA." He shrugged. See, he lets us help him. I downed the rest of my water, refilled it, and stuck it back in the frig.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked confused.

"Dude, people don't call me the Eco-sister because my favorite color is green." I laughed.

"Seriously? You are eco friendly. That's surprising." He mumbled.

"Why? Gotta save the Earth one bottle at a time. Plus, us Puffs have a small campaign going for 'Take The Lead'. I'm Eco Before Time. Bubbles is Love's Still Love. Blossom is Miss Say No." I told him. Had he not recognized us from the commercials. They're on all the time.

"You mean you're that band that does all those humanitarian commericals?" He looked dumbstruck. Yeah we sing rap and hip-hop about our causes. I'm of course for loving the earth, Bubbles represents the LGBTQ, and Blossom is the above the influence girl.

"Of course we are. Gotta get the message out there." Bubbles giggled. I looked around bored.

"My stupid boyfriend better get done with that machine fast, or I'm going to explode from boredom." I grumbled.

"Your stupid boyfriend is finished." He kissed my cheek without touching me with his filthy hands. He washed them of course keeping the water running.

"You know, I love the planet I live on. Do you?" I asked him.

"Don't go eco on me." He wimpered drying his hands on his shirt. "See, I didn't waste a perfectly good paper towel for drying my hands." He smiled.

"We stopped buying paper towels years ago." Bubbles told him while I just wore a smirk. Silly boy.

"Guys!" Blossom screamed zooming into the house. I thought she went to let out some steam on the Evil Greens. They're like green beans. Green and evil. "They escaped!"

"What!"Bubbles shouted shaking the house.

"When I got there, they weren't there! They dug a hole in the sand!" Blossom explained.

"Nice going genius! That's what you get for not putting tile floors down!" I growled just wanting to kill them.

"I'm sorry! I never thought we would use it!" Blossom whimpered as she stared at her feet.

"Let them go." Bubbles sighed. What! She's liked them in their more than Blossom and me combined! "Sometimes we just have to let things be. We can't keep fighting fate. We don't write our own destiny. It's already written for us. Fate is a cruel and twisted person but without her we wouldn't be here today. We never would of even existed. None of us would of ever existed. Fate knocked in the chemical X. Fate gave Mojo the idea for the Ruffs. Fate brought us all together. We keep fighting her and she'll tear us apart - this time for good."

Whoa. I will never call Bubbles ditzy again. That was inspiring and deep and so beyond Bubbles. That's like fortune cookie worthy.

"So what now?" Blossom asked her. Blossom? What? Leader girl asking what to do! This is officially a world gone mad.

"We go on with our lives. If Fate hands us the opportunity to kick their asses, that's what we'll do, but we're not looking for a fight." Bubbles sounded so much like Blossom.

"Thank you, all wise one." Blossom smiled. "Now Brick, stop stressing like I know you've been doing. " She's baa-ack!

"Dude, you need a serious dudes-night-out." Butch suggested.

"And we need a serious girls-night-in." Bubbles smiled at the idea of chick flicks and gossip like before the boys came. We do need some sister time.

"That's sounds like a brilliant idea!" I chirped.

"I'm game." Boomer agreed and Blossom answered with an excited smile while we all looked at Brick for his answer.

"We shouldn't be wasting our money." Brick reminded us. Oh shoot.

"Don't worry big brother. I've got it covered." Butch smiled.

"You've been gambling again." Brick narrowed his eyes.

"I made 50 dollars, 5000 dollars." Butch smiled his goofy, childlike smile.

"Okay, I guess we could hit up the bar or something." Brick smiled giving in and causing a chorus of cheers.

* * *

"I find out you were at a strip club and I'll rip your balls off. Have fun!" I smiled and pecked Butch on the lips as the boys finally got up to leave. It's around eight so this is perfect.

"Do you guys need some money to rent movies?" He asked putting on his coat. Then he started digging for his wallet... hopefully since his hand's in his back pocket.

"Nope." I smirked. Us puffs have a special way of getting things.

"Okay girls let's go get the movies!" Bubbles danced out of Boomer's room in a short skirt and tight tanktop. I never said it was a very proud way of getting them! All the boys jaw's dropped. Excuse me! Nah. Bubble's is the most attractive of us and get's this attention all the time. It's nothing to get jealous over anymore.

"There is no way you are going out in that!" Boomer stumbled over his word having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers. Stupid boys. "I'm the only one that gets to see you in that."

"Sorry Boomer." Bubbles kissed in on the lips quickly. "It's my turn. Buttercup did it last time."

"You own an outfit like that?" Butch smiled suggestively.

"Yes and I hate it with a passion." I grumbled.

"How did it survive the fire?" Brick asked confused yet not figuring out Blossom had a similar outfit.

"We had some of our clothes in trunks and that were non-flammable just in case of this situation. We have a good week's worth each and then these. We had to keep them safe." Blossom laughed. We were prepared, sue us!

"Wait. You mean you have your own?" Brick asked wide eyed...like a virgin touched for the very first time! I love that song. Don't tell anyone. My sisters don't even know I like Madonna.

"Of course. It's my turn next." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"You're really trying to get me to tempt me aren't you." He shook his head.

"Dude, stop sounding like such a virgin." Boomer nudged him. "Come on, I'm ready to get shit-faced."

"You know, the bar isn't very fun for the designated driver!" Brick grumbled.

"Too bad. You're the oldest." Butch laughed.

"How are you guys getting in?" Bubbles asked still confused.

"Fake IDs." Boomer smiled impishly and they left before we could say anything about how illegal they are.

"Okay come on Bubbles. Time to work your magic." I laughed and pulled out my keys. It's less suspicious to drive. With my speed-demon driving, we got there in no time. Since Bubbles is tonight's magician, she gets to pick the movie. We watched from the car through the mirror. She picked out I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. I love that girl! She got up to the front where a early-twenty's dude was working and leaned over enough to give him a good look and started twirling her hair. Hook. Reading her lips I make out thats she's saying something like, 'it would make me really happy if you could just help me out. I do favors for those who make me really happy.'. Line. Okay, I know this sounds really skanky but it's not like we actually do anything with them. We kind of use stupid boys raging hormones to our advantage. She smiled and walked out. Queue him asking about the favor and Bubbles telling him that she has a boyfriend. Sinker.

"In honor of the great Buttercup, I chose a movie you would like." Bubbles laughed as she got in the car.

"I know. I saw. We're not all blind." I laughed.

"You suck." She giggled. Again like lightening I drove us home. I flew into the living room and couldn't wait to start the movie. This is great.

* * *

(Brick's POV because I don't know how to write drunken thoughts)

We arrived at the newest club in town. It was all techno looking but they played obnoxious rap music. Why can't they play rock or at least something other than this cheap rap. What happened to Lil Wayne and Eminem! This Beiber chick can't sing to save her life! It sounds like a little boy on helium! Like that Fred dude from Youtube!

"Hit me some whiskey." Butch told the bartender.

"Bro, come on. Be little more risky. Give us both a shot of vodka hard." Boomer corrected the order much to Butch's dread. Boomer has this thing for seeing how many hard drinks he can handle before passing out.

"Guys, come on the girl's aren't letting us back in until at least two in the morning. At midnight you guys can start going hard." I compromised. "They'll both take a beer."

"Can I see ID?" He asked. They pulled out their fake IDs. Thank Goodness I'm a computer wiz. These are better than any you can buy on the streets. He nodded and gave them their beers. "What for you sir?" He asked.

"Water." I shrugged. He gave me a strange look. "Designated driver." I frowned. I'm usually am besides the times Boomer tried to get me to hire some prostitute and finally do the deed. Unlike them, when I drink, I get buzzed not drunk. I know when to quit. That's why they make me be the designated driver, little fuckers. He nodded and handed me a water. I swiveled on the chair and looked around. Last time we were in a club, they were looking for chicks to bang. I doubt they'll be doing any of that. Especially with what Buttercup said before we left.

"How did you do it?" Boomer asked me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Say no to the sex, drugs, smokes, everything?"

"Never been offered." I shrugged. They both snorted.

"Now that's a lie." Butch shook his head at how obvious it was. "Brick, you have the ladies all over you, yet you'r still a virgin. You've never gotten shit-faced drunk. You've never smoked. You get good grades. You never make your girlfriend legitly mad. How?"

"When do you make Buttercup mad?" I asked confused and then got back to the real questions. "I just said no. That's not what I wanted for my life. I guess honestly I've always had Blossom on my mind since we first met. I'd just see how disappointed she would look if I did any of those things." I admitted. It was quiet for a moment and then I had to ask.

"What's it like?" I mumbled.

"What's what like?" Boomer asked. "Sex?" He guessed. I nodded redder than ever. I'm the older brother going to my younger brothers for sex advice! Great!

"It's a whole hell of a lot of fun." Butch told me but he had a tone of regret in his voice.

"I kind of wish I would of waited for Bubbles though." Boomer admitted. "It feels so empty if you're not in love with the girl." Butch nodded in agreement.

"I'm guessing you and Bubbles have gone all the way then." I questioned.

"No. She's not ready and honestly neither am I. I don't want to be able to compare our first time together to a game of baseball. I don't want emotionless sex with her." He told us.

"What about you?" I asked Butch.

"She likes to tell everyone we've been to second base just so people don't think we're lying and think anything more but we haven't got close to going that far. Sure we make-out but she wants to wait so I'm not pushing it." He sighed. Since when did my brother's listen to women. It's sort of refreshing.

"What about you and Blossom? It seems like you're always out of public sight." Boomer winked with a chuckle.

"Blossom wants to wear white at our wedding." I shrugged simply. They understood what I meant.

"Now when she told you that did she say 'my' or 'our'?" Butch asked to clarify.

"Our." I smiled still feeling on top of the world. "Don't worry though. She's not in it for me. She's just in it to for her brothers-in-law." I laughed.

"Of course. Don't be stingy!" He laughed.

"This is so fucking weird." Boomer said out of no where. We both gave him confused looks. "Well, see Brick, you're like an older brother to Bubbles and Butch, you're like an older brother to Blossom but Buttercup hates my guts."

"No she doesn't. She just takes longer to warm up to people." Butch laughed and patted his shoulder much to his annoyance. I looked around the club again and saw quite a few college girls looking our way.

"Clubbing was a lot more fun when we didn't have girlfriends." Boomer frowned. "No way am I getting Bubbles pissed though." Three girls seemed to be dancing closer and closer as they booty danced and grinded against each other. Why do they think men find that attractive? Only a complete and utter pig would want to hit that. Unfortunately two of them are sitting with me. I popped them in the back of the head.

"You have girlfriends, you idiots!" I reminded them. The grumbled and Boomer couldn't hold out any longer and asked for shots of vodka for the both of them. Three each. Of course. Looks like it's going to be another night of playing babysitter and making sure they don't do anything stupid. They threw back their three in record time. To Boomer that was nothing but Butch looked like he was about to hurl. He's always been a light weight. Boomer ordered another round and threw back both their rounds. Nine shots hard vodka, he should be done in by now. After a minute, his eyes looked glazed over and I knew he was intoxicated.

"Boomer, I think it's time you quit." I told him and he shook his head and almost fell out of his seat.

"Arrrre yooooooou Kiiiiiiidddddinnnnn' meehhhh! 'Notherrrrrrrrr rooooouuuuund!**(Are you kiddin' me! 'Nother round!)**" Boomer hollered.

"He's had enough." I told the bartender and he nodded in agreement and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and filled the shot glasses. He must deal with this a lot. Boomer them back like vodka and started choking when he realized it wasn't.

"Yooooou suuuuuckkk!" Boomer pouted. "Iiiiii'mmmm ggggoooooinnnnn daaaannnnnccccinnnn!**(You suck! I'm goin' dancin'!)**"

"Have fun." I told him and both my brothers went to dance with the slutty girls. When will they ever grow up? I doubt it.

"Are you a loner?" I heard a high, shrilling girl's voice asked. I turned to be met with curious gold eyes.

"Not really. I just have a girlfriend and I'm the designated driver." I told her.

"That's cool. You remind me of my fiance. He's into all that chivalry stuff too. It's nice to meet another guy that's traditional. Your girlfriend is really lucky." She told me speaking a smile a minute. "Oh! Silly me! I'm Alice!" **(Yes, another Twilight reference but this is the last you'll see of any of them. Don't judge me. I'd use Misty from Pokemon but it's been forever since I've seen that!)**

"I'm Brick and thanks, I guess." I smiled semi-confused.

"So who are you here with?" She asked still curious.

"My brothers. Those two drucken assholes." I pointed them out and she let out a tinkling laugh.

"Those two drucken assholes are dancing with drucken skanks of my someday-to-be-sisters-in-law." She explained.

"Sucks, doesn't it." I snorted.

"Yeah! You seem kind of young to be in a club." She noticed.

"Few people of age actually are in this club." I reminded her. "People are idiots when it comes to fake IDs."

"Don't you worry about getting caught?"

"Nah. I'm the best in the biz." I laughed.

"I bet not. My fiance's look like magic." She handed me a car that said she was 21. What a lie! She looks 16 or 17. Still not better than mine. I handed her mine and she looked at it impressed. I gave her hers back as she did mine.

"You're good. Well, I better remind them that they do have boyfriends to go home to. It was nice meeting you." She smiled and got up to drag her friends away from my brothers who came back to the bar looking worn out.

"Damn. Those chicks were. Dayum!" Butch slurred. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Yes, very, very mad!" I laughed knowing they'd remember nothing in the morning.

"Awe! But why!" He pouted.

"You know damn well why!" I tried to conceal my laugh.

"I'm sorry! Boomer made me do it!" He cried.

"No I didn't!" Boomer yelled causing a scene.

"Yes you did you little fucker!" Butch yelled back. Boomer threw a punch and Butch retaliated. I know I should be doing something but I'm too busy laughing. That's when I heard the sirens. Oh shit.

"Guys! It's the police!" I yelled. They didn't stop fighting. I flew off to the bathroom not wanting to get caught. I heard the police brake in and heard as they tazed the shit out of my brothers. I waited for a minute after I heard them leave to come out. Yeah I'm a chicken but there's no way I'm going to make Blossom have to bail me out of jail. I ran out of the bar and started following the police car at a safe distance. I waited for 15 minutes for them to get processed before tossing my fake ID. I headed in there making sure I looked scared and confused like a normal 16 year old.

"What you here for kid?" He asked.

"Are my brothers here? I was at the movies waiting for them to get done at the club and when I came back they were gone. They weren't home so I figured that got in trouble." I explained my made up story. He shook his head like it was sad I'd be having to pick up my drunken brothers.

"Boomer and Butch Jojo?" He asked with pity in his voice. I nodded. He walked over to one of the cells and I followed. Butch and Boomer were passed out.

"Do you need to call your parents?" He asked.

"No our father's in jail and our mother walked out on us." I frowned. Who says I can't act! Pfffft!

"I guess since it's their first offence I'll just let off with a warning." He smiled. I smiled faking relief. He let me in to wake them up. I pushed Butch off his bench to make him wake up. Then I pulled Boomer's arm around my shoulder knowing it'd be impossible to get him up. I started dragging is dead weight towards the door. I smiled again the officer as he sat at his desk looking at paperwork.

"Oh and kid, where do you buy your fakes?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"I know a guy." I chuckled.

"Homemade." He mumbled with a smile and went back to his paper work. He is officially the coolest police officer, ever!

"Hell man. How did you get him to let us off the hook?" Butch asked and I moved Boomer so he was draped over my shoulder and started towards the sky.

"I guess he was a teenager once." I shrugged the best I could as we got close to the Volcano.

"Wierd." He muttered as we arrived home. I went straight to Boomer and Bubbles's room and tossed him on the bed. Bubbles rushed by me to check on him.

"He'll be okay. He just hit the vodka a little too hard." I assured her.

"That boy can say goodbye to any chance he had of making out in the next week." She mumbled as I left the room. I chuckled as I walked downstairs to see the girls messing with the still slightly intoxicated Butch.

"Awh, don't be so mean to the poor guy. He's going to have a nasty hangover in the morning." I laughed knowing all too well.

"Remind me to beat the shit out of Boomer in the morning." Butch told me and threw up in the bucket they got him. They were having too much fun laughing at his pain as am I. Somehow the Puffs made being sober worth while. Life has been so much funnier since we came here!

"You all suck." Butch groaned before hurling again. Yes, life is definitely a whole lot sweeter.


	16. The Bubbles Thing To Do

**A/N: OKay I'm sorry for the wait. In this chapter things change really fast so pay attention to detail and read it carefully. I couldn't make it less confusing if I tried, which I did.**

(Bubbles POV)

The sweet, sweet taste of karma is really taking a liking to Boomer this morning. I made sure of that. I decided I needed a few t-shirts so I made sure every alarm I had was blaring in Boomer's ear at 7 o'clock this morning. I have to have someone to carry my bags at the mall.

"Boomer! Hurry you ass up!" I yelled pretending to get annoyed. Butch shot me a glare holding his head. Boomer came down looking like hell. All of us girls are dragging the boys to the mall and Butch and Boomer looked like that wish they were Brick. That's why you don't come home drunk and passed out.

"Fine, I'm here." Boomer grumbled. I smiled.

"Let's go then." I smiled and clicked the button to open the roof. I feel like flying today. It's pretty outside.

"No good morning kiss?" Boomer chuckled without humor trying to be his bright self. I shook my head with a smile.

"Here's how your little alcohol situation is going to work, every time you come home drunk or passed out, you're not allowed to touch me for a week." I explained with a smirk. He looked gob smacked and groaned. He picked up a glass that was on the table and threw it at Brick.

"What did I do!" Brick yelled looking confused.

"You're my big brother. You're not supposed to let me get drunk." He grumbled. I couldn't help the giggle.

"Are we going or not?" Buttercup asked hiding a giggled. I smiled and took off. I stopped and made sure Boomer was following and sure enough he was being good. We arrived at the mall in no time at all. Since Boomer didn't put up too much of a fuss, I grabbed his hand with a smile. He smiled back looking relieved. Awe! I'm such a sucker when it comes to Boomer... NOT IN THAT WAY! Gosh stupid pervy people...

As we walked by people stared at us and whispered to each other. I stopped walking and listened to what they were saying.

"_They're practically brother and sister!_" A high pitched voice whispered. What?

"_Seriously! They have the same dad."_ A nasal voice whispered from a different direction.

"_Incest skanks if you asked me."_ An alto whispered from the opposite direction.

"Who the hell are you all talking about!" I shouted confused and all too curious. A bunch of people gave us dirty looks and walked away.

"I think they're talking about us." Blossom gasped. "Do you remember back when we were five and we found out that Mojo was the one what knocked in the chemical X..." She stared off into space and pulled away from Brick looking sick. Buttercup turned the the nearest trashcan and hurled. What? So what? It's not like we're blood related at all! Not a single one of us. The guys' expressions mirrored mine.

"I've already made the point that none of us are blood related." I reminded them.

"Still, in a way, Mojo is both of our fathers." Blossom tried not to puke. Wow, over reaction much.

"Mojo is a monkey." I shrugged. "Do I look like a monkey? Does Boomer look like a monkey? Does Brick? Does Butch? Does Buttercup? Do you?" I questioned.

"I fucking made out with my brother." Buttercup yelled before puking again. I threw back my head exasperated.

"He's not your brother!" I yelled trying not to loose my temper. Why can't they just listen to me. "If he's your brother than he's my brother and I can say for one, I don't think I would find my own brother hot. Buttercup, none of us are related at all!" Butch raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"That's why we have the same hair and eye color." Blossom groaned and bent over looking sick .

"No, it's because that's how the chemical X reacted." I yelled starting to get angry. Suddenly Brick's face scrunched up and he looked sick too.

"Does that mean I made out with my sister?" He asked. I let out a frustrated scream.

"You don't buy into any of this, do you?" I asked Boomer. He snorted and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. I sighed relieved. Who the hell started this!

"Seriously dude, what does it matter? Love is love, isn't it?" Boomer reminded them. I smiled.

"You want to fuck with your sister?" Butch questioned.

"I don't have a sister because I was never born, therefore I can not have siblings." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" I yelled. Thank you, Boomer. Why can't they listen to reason? Stupid people. "You know what? I don't care if we do have the same creator, I love Boomer with all my heart and nothing is going to change that." A chorus of 'boo's sounded throughout the mall. I sent them all a life-threatening glare.

"Brick, just last night you were thinking of marrying Blossom, how does this change anything? It's not like you have the same genetics!" Boomer rolled his eyes. Genetics! Thank you once again Boomer.

"Here, we'll prove it. Give us an hour and we'll show you that we don't share a single matching chromosome." I smiled at my idea. I grabbed Boomer's hand and shot off to the CIA base in Citiesville. Abbs, their forensic specialist, owes me a favor.

"What are we doing?" Boomer asked as we landed outside of the building. I punched in my code and walked through the door.

"Ending this little fit." I told him as I waved high at my many friends here. We remained silent down to Abbs's lab. She squealed and hugged me as I walked in. Her gothic style and lovely black pig tails made her look just as she had nearly a year ago.

"Bubbles! What brings you here!" She smiled. "You rejoining the force?"

"Yes I am sometime soon but that's not why I'm here. I need you to do a fraternity test." I explained.

"Who and why?" She asked.

"Us and because my sisters and his brothers are freaking out." I rolled my eyes.

"Blossom is kind of a worry wart." She laughed and took out two needles from a jar. I stuck out my arm and she took blood effortlessly. Good, I didn't break the needle again. Boomer frowned but rolled up his sleeve and gave her his arm.

"I hate needles." He grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"The big bad super villain is afraid of a little needle?" I laughed as she pulled the needle out of him.

"Ex-villain and I'm not afraid of them, I just don't like them." He mumbled.

"This will take be about an hour, do you want to see if you can get the other's here?" Abbs asked. I nodded and took out my cell phone to call them.

*1 hour later*

Everyone is here and the tests are done. Abbs pulled the results onto the big plasma screen.

"See, nothing. No genetic relation at all." Abbs announced and they all sighed relieved. This is why people should just listen to me. I'm not dumb just because I'm blond.

"Thanks, Abbs!" I hugged her tightly. She hugged me back tighter than I ever could have. How is this girl not superhuman?

"No prob, Pop." She laughed remembering my nickname. Oh boy!

"Pop?" Boomer asked looking interested.

"Yeah, I don't like calling people by their real names so the opposite of Bubbles is Pop because bubbles pops!" She laughed thinking she was just hilarious. She saw my pout and smiled. "It's better than Bud and Thorn." She reminded me causing a smile the break out dancing on my face.

"NO!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Girls, it's nice to see you again." Our old group leader, Jibbs, greeted us as he gave Abbs her calf-pow. "Distracting Abbs from her work again I see."

"Jibbs!" I yelled and hugged him making him chuckle like the old man he is.

"I see you Puffs brought your friends." Jibbs raised an eyebrow asking for me to explain.

"Oh! This is Boomer, my boyfriend, Brick, Bud's boyfriend, and Butch, Thorn's boyfriend. They're brothers. They're thinking of joining the force." I told him with a bright smile. He looked them up and down with his stern, marine gaze.

"Boys, just a warning, these girls are like my daughters, and I am one of the few people that have a weapon capable of destroying you." Jibbs warned them with a glare. "I might just have to talk to Director Pepper about team requests."

"I call your team." I gave him my you-better-be-talking-about-me look. He chuckled and nodded.

"Any of you good with computers?" He asked the guys curiously.

"Brick's the computer genius." I pointed out.

"Looks like I have the positions on my team filled." He nodded and walked out of the room.

"Looks like I've got a job." Brick chuckled looking sort of confused.

"Abbs, what happened to Tiny, Tom, and Lisa?" I asked.

"They all have their own teams now." She explained. I frowned. I was sort of looking forward to seeing Tiny again. Oh well!

"I guess we'll jet." I shrugged. "See you soon." I smiled and we left without them saying a word. Blossom might be the one with all the connections but I'm the one that everyone knows. The CIA is my definitely my element. I'm a hero.

We were halfway home when Boomer's phone started ringing or shall I say it started singing. "_Is that. Your hand. On my. Girlfriend. Is that. You hand. I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping."_ Who knew Boomer was into possessive rock music.

"Oh shut up." He stuck his tongue out at me and answered. His face went blank before horror overtook it.

"Okay. I see. I guess I'll see you then." Boomer mumbled earning stares from each of us.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. He shook his head as he landed in our living room. I looked at everyone and they seemed just as confused.

"I've got to go. I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up." Boomer told all of us in a robotic voice. He turned to me with guilty eyes and looked on the verge of tears. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Bubbles. Never forget that. I promise, as soon as I get back, I'll explain everything to you." He promised and pulled away and flew off without another word.

***30 minutes later* (Boomer's POV)**

There she sat on the park bench with tears in her eyes. She looked up at me like she was scared. I've never seen her so vulnerable.

"Booms." She sobbed into my chest. I didn't try to comfort her. I didn't want to even be here. She keeps trying to pull me away from Bubbles and that's not going to happen.

"How far along?" I asked her coldly.

"3 months." She hiccuped through her sobs. Break-up sex did this. Great. _'Don't worry Boomer, one good fuck just to say goodbye is alright.' _I am such an idiot. When my brother's told me to break it off eight months before hand, I still hung on just for the fucking. This is what you get Boomer-boy.

"What are we going to do?" I asked not knowing what to think.

"I'm not getting rid of her." Brat stared down at her stomach.

"And I'm not getting rid of Bubbles." I reminded her.

"She's not going to want you after she finds out." She mumbled. Should I even believe her. She's not showing... well I guess she has put on a little weight. Fuck, damn, shit! Screw my bloody life!

"I know. I have to tell her though. Bubbles may not be a saint but she's pretty understanding that, that was an old me. I'm not that person anymore."

"Boomer, I know I'm a bad person. I know I've tried to rip you away from the love of your life. I still love you Boomer. I'm starting to see that you don't love me anymore. I still need you Boomer. I'm freaking out. I'm barely 16 years old. We only broke up a few months ago. The guy I love is in love with someone so much better than me and I'm supposed to be having his baby. I can't do this alone. Boomer, please just be my friend. My sisters don't want anything to do with me. I don't have anyone."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked staring at the ground just wanting to be cursed to hell right now. "You killed one of the best men I knew. My future-wife's father. You spread than horrible rumor about them, yes I did know it was you. Why should I even care?"

"I know you didn't understand the reason I wanted to be with you so bad. This is why. I was being selfish but I needed you to love me. It's the only thing keeping me from breaking." She sobbed looking at me with her dark eyes. I tore my eyes away from her.

"Brat, I don't love you. I never did. I'll take care of my child and I'll go to hospital appointments with you. Anything more isn't going to happen. What else do you want from me?" I asked finally looking her in the eyes again. I was about to say something when I felt eyes on me. I saw Bubble's wide eyes staring at me. I shot up and stepped back not wanting her to get the wrong idea. She didn't look mad or upset in any way. She was walked over to Brat and hugged her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Brat asked when she stopped crying.

"It's just the Bubbles thing to do." Bubbles smiled back like she was talking to one of her sisters. Brat hugged her and I didn't know what to say. How in the world did my life become a soap opera?


	17. Jealousy Bug

(Brick's POV)

Wow. I don't know what came over Blossom last night after Boomer and Bubbles left and Butch and Buttercup passes out, but it was amazing. I can't believe we made such sweet love. I always thought she'd want to wait but last night she told me that she needed to show me how much she loved me. I hope she doesn't regret it because I know I don't.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Blossom sang and kissed me quickly before going back to cooking.

"Good morning, Love." I chuckled. She obviously doesn't regret it. That's when two very tired looking Boomer and Bubbles came dragging ass into the kitchen looking like they had a rough night.

"Man, you look like death." I laughed not being able to help it.

"Shut up." He grumbled and sat in the chair across from me. "I promised myself that I would never say this but Brick, you were right. I hate sex and I will never have it ever again!" He hit his head on the table. Huh?

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Brat is pregnant. Three fucking months pregnant." He told me still banging his head against the trembling table.

"Don't sweat it bro. You're probably not the father. We both know she's a whore. She sleeps with anything with a dick." I reminded him only to have a cold liquid poured down my back. I looked behind me to see it was Blossom who had dumped it on me. I bit my tongue not to yell.

"May I ask why there is milk running down my back?" I asked semi-calmly.

"Because you're an ass." She yelled and ran out of the room.

"What did you do!" Bubbles screamed at me and ran after her sister. What the hell _did_ I do?

"Man, what has her hormones raging today? She on the rag or something?" Boomer asked as confused as me.

"No. She's not PMS or on the rag. I don't know what I did." I shook my head still watching the door.

"You didn't?" Boomer asked slowly. "Fuck! You did! You idiot! You don't go calling girls whores right after you sleep with them!" He yelled and threw an orange at me. Fuck!

"I didn't call Blossom a whore though! I called Brat a whore!" I reminded him.

"The way you said it made it sound like any girl that sleeps with a dude is a whore. You are such a fuck up!" He yelled at me.

"Okay, thanks for the advice Baby-Daddy!" I yelled not even realizing what I was saying.

"Seriously dude. That's cold. Go to hell." He spat and walked out of the room. Great! Fabulous. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am just a fuck-up. That's when the all too perfect couple walked in and started laughing at me.

"What did you do to fuck up this time?" Butch laughed.

"Long story." I grumbled and hit my head against the table. I should go talk to Blossom I guess. Boomer will eventually get over it. I walked to my room and knocked.

"Go away you jackass!" Blossom screamed. I tried turning the doorknob but she locked it. "It's locked dipshit!" She yelled.

"Blossom, please, you aren't the first person to lock me out of my room." I reminded her and took the pocket knife out of my pocket and turned the tumblers manually. I walked in and she was huddled up on the bed hiding behind a pillow. I laid down the pocket knife.

"Bubbles, can I please talk to Blossom alone?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and left shutting her door on the way out. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So what? Are you going to break up with me now that you got what you want?" She asked looking terrified.

"Of course not. What type of guy do you think I am? Blossom, I love you with all my heart. All I want is for you to be happy." I whispered and she looked up at me confused. "I'm not going to leave you until the day I stop breathing. Even then I might go all ghosty on you and hang around protecting you from all the hounds." I winked. She giggled and hugged me. I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Brick, last night, we didn't use a condom." She whispered realizing it. "I'm not on the pill either."

"It's okay." I whispered. "No matter what happens, I'll be right here."

"I'm 16 fucking years old! I'm not having a baby." She yelled.

"Okay. Okay. I'll run to the drug store and I'll get you the morning after pill." I calmed her down. She nodded. I sat her on the bed and opened the door to find Buttercup standing there with a silver packet and a glass of water.

"Call it woman's intuition." She shrug and I took the little packet with a thankful smile. She closed the door and I handed the two little white pills and glass of water to Blossom.

"I'll never tell her but Buttercup is amazing." Blossom laughed and popped the pills and took a swig of the water. She looked at me and smile and something inside me didn't feel right. She was that terrified of having my kids. She's young, who could blame her. Was she afraid he/she would end up like me? Brick, stop worrying so much.

"Come on. Let's go eat." She sang and pulled me up and skipped ahead of me to the kitchen. I stopped at the doorway and watched her with a small smile. Don't worry, Blossom. There's plenty of time when we're older to have kids. We'll just practice until then. I stopped my thinking and walked on into the kitchen to find everyone else eating. One big family. This is what I had wanted wasn't it? All of them happy. Myself being happy. Maybe life isn't perfect but it's perfect enough.

"I'm going to be an aunt." Buttercup randomly started to smile and bounce up and down excitedly.

"I'm going to be a step-mommy, so I gotcha beat." Bubbles giggled and looked honestly excited and happy.

"And I'm going to be a teen dad. Woo." Boomer grunted with a sarcastic venom.

"It's not gonna be that bad. I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun witnessing birth." I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, virgin boy. Make fun. Damn! I can't fucking call you virgin boy anymore. I hate my life!" He slammed his head against the table. Boomer, not eating? Maybe the world is coming to an end? "Don't get mad at him, Bloss. I guessed. Fuck it! Since when do I care!" Boomer pulled at his hair and it was genuinely amusing.

"Calm down. We've all got your back. The world isn't coming to an end." Butch assured him.

"Butch? Were you just being reassuring? That's it! Life as I knew it is officially over!"

"And when did all this start happening?" Blossom asked curiously.

"When Brick told me that we were moving here..."

"Are you blaming me?" I asked appalled.

"Yes, I'm blaming you for not making me be more like you." He grumbled. "I wouldn't be in this fucking mess if Brat could of taken a morning after pill and killed the demon spawn."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Bubbles shouted and slapped his arm. "Your baby shall be beautiful and bright and funny just like you."

"If it's just like Boomer then the world is in trouble." Butch laughed making me laugh too but all three of the girls glared daggers at us. What? Come on, a kid as evil as Brat and as stupid as Boomer is sure to be hell on earth.

"Seriously, what is with women and babies!"I sighed frustrated. Butch shook his head in response.

"They're adorable!" Bubbles squealed in reply.

"Then they grow up into that." I motioned to Boomer. He didn't even try to say anything. Wow, he is broken. "Oh come on Boomer, you know we're just teasing. You're the crazy to my sanity. Hell, I might be the baby-daddy if I didn't have to grow up raising you."

"Yeah, I should of listened when you said with great sex comes great responsibility." He grumbled.

"Um. Spiderman said that and it was with great power comes great responsibility." I chuckled.

"You know I don't know Shakespeare!" He grunted. Seriously? SERIOUSLY! He smiled when he caught sight of my frustrated expression. "Gotcha."

"Okay, this has not been a very productive day!" Blossom said out of the blue. Does she seem bored to you?

"Seems like it's been a very _re-_productive day for some of us." Buttercup giggled.

"You're so corny." Boomer laughed along with her.

"But it's what makes me lovable!"

"Really? I thought it was your violent and very boyish ways." I snorted sarcastically.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend your talking to." Butch got all evil eye on me.

"Hey, that's your older brother you're talking to." I mocked his tone. Even he had to crack a smile.

"Seriously, peoples. I'm bored. Someone tell me something I can do." Blossom frowned looking bored out of her mind.

"Brick." They all chorused making my face match my eyes.

"Not a bad suggestion." Blossom smile broadly making me go redder.

"Sick! No! No! I can't take this. He's my brother and you're like my little sister. That's mind incest." Butch gagged.

"Oh but she's so good." I taunted wrapping my arms around Blossom. She turned around and started kissing me before we heard Butch puke. I fell over laughing which means we both fell to the ground.

"No talking about what you two do behind closed doors." He pathetically ordered.

"Okay, we won't close the door then." I smiled. Payback is a bitch, isn't it Butchy-boy? He sent we he hardest glare and grabbed Blossom and yanked her away from me.

"No steal any other innocence away from her. She's my sister!" He yelled really acting like a big brother which made me smile harder.

"Oh, trust me. She's not that innocent. You'd know if you woulda saw her last night." I winked giving him the knowing smirk he use to give me when he talked about getting laid.

"Seriously, dude. Shut the hell up before I punch you so hard, you'll be sucking your own dick." He growled actually being protective. This is too funny.

"But I have Blossom to do that for me." I smirked and everyone was laughing, even Blossom. Good, I'd feel like an ass if she was actually upset by this. I raised my hand and caught his fist right before he bunched he straight on the nose.

"Dude, calm down. You do realize she's not really your sister, right?" I reminded him. His face dropped and so did his fist.

"Oi! Shows how long it's been since I've got some." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "But you're worth it, babe." Butch winked at Buttercup. She looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go ice skating!" Bubbles yelled suddenly.

"Sure." We all shrugged. With a flash the girl's were gone and back but when they came back they were in little winter outfits, scarves and all, with perfectly white ice skates in their hand. When did they get those or did that put them in their trunks?

"We have our ways." Buttercup answered my thoughts. Creepy. "Am not." She pouted. What the hell! A smirk laced across her face. Oi! What Butch sees in her, I can't tell.

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Bubbles shouted and took off out the roof. Who had opened that? Oh shit. I'm loosing my mind. I took off after the racing girls and caught up to them rather easily. Princess 1, 2, and 3 loosing their touch? We touched down in front of the place and I had to fight Blossom to pay her admission.

"Fuck it, Brick. My money's your money so why the hell are we arguing!" Blossom yelled and crossed her arms. I slid a twenty behind her back to the guy with a smirk. She 'humff'ed and crossed her arms with a pout.'

"It's the principle." I shrugged with a smile.

"Thank you." She grumbled and walked in as I grabbed my ice-skates from the man. As we walked in to the little bench area we could see it was definitely couples night. Her eyes lit up as her favorite song came on. Apparently it reminds her of me. I Just Call You Mine by Martina McBride. I slipped my skates on and grabbed her hand. Let's hope I don't fall too many times. She practically ran to the ice; I had to hover above the ground to keep from tripping. How often do they ice-skate. For super heroes they have a lot of free time.

"Um, Blossom. It's been awhile since I've ice skated." I admitted with a blush. She smiled reassuringly as she stepped onto the ice. I stepped on it too and could feel myself loosing my balance. I had to half way kick in my flying stability to keep from falling on my butt. We moved to the side to unblock the entrance and Boomer and Bubbles glided in. Boomer of course showing off the fact that he's a hockey player and great on the ice. Butch and Buttercup ran onto the ice. Butch was just as good as Boomer and he's never ice-skated before. Why are my brothers better at everything than me? They're Gary-sue and I'm the messed up one. Gosh. FML!

"Just relax and it comes naturally. Don't worry. You're super human! What's the worst that could happen." She smiled and stepped and I did the same motion that everyone else was doing. Okay, yeah, what's the worst that could happen.

* * *

What's the worst that could happen? Let's see, I had to catch myself every two minutes, I fell down on my ass 12 times, I fell on my face 6 times, I've gotten three bloody noses and my ass is deeper bruised than a banana that's been man handled by gorillas. On the bright side, they had a pairs skating contest and Blossom won... with Butch, who has never fucking skated a day in his life and I played hockey from the time I was 11 to 13. Yeah. Fan-bloody-tastic. Fuck my fucking life.

"Those two seem awful close." A high pitched, nasal voice hit my ears. To my side, which was parked at the first aid bench watching the winners do their victory routine, was a redhead with purplish blue eyes. Contacts maybe because they doesn't look natural. Her make-up was soft and she looked rather down to earth though. Why does she look so strangely familiar though? "Do you know if they're together?"

"No. That's my girlfriend and my brother." I replied sourly. Could people stop pointing out that those two have chemistry. I fucking know. It's just another thing to add to my reasons to die list. Not that I'm suicidal or anything...

She snorted and looked honestly amused like I had said something funny.

"That's why they're skating to Love Like Woe? I've seen a lot of ice-skating in my days and the only pairs I've seen skate body to body like them were married with kids." She frowned and walked away. Fuck her. I trust Blossom more than to think that there's anything going on between those two. I trust her right... Yeah. Of course I do. Butch, not so much... No, Buttercup would kick his ass... unless she knows. Oh God! Brick stop! You're just making life hard on yourself.

I got up and walked to the edge as the rink started to fill again as their routine ended. Blossom hugged Butch. Butch, your hands do not need to be that low. Okay, seriously, jealousy bug needs to go away. She kissed his cheek. What! Oh hell no! Brick, it's just a friendly kiss. Just a sisterly kiss. Exactly.

"That was so cool!" Blossom squealed as she skated over to me. I nodded. "Who knew Butch could ice skate like that? That was pretty amazing, don't you think? It's so, so much fun having Butch around though!" It's just an adrenaline high. She's just happy that they won. Don't say anything you're going to regret. I swallowed my pride and smile a more convincing smile.

"That's great, babe." I smiled and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss and I could feel the smile through the kiss. See Brick, nothing to worry about. I pulled away with a smile and she looked like she was on a brand new high.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed me again. Come on, what did I have to worry about?


	18. Wasn't Me

**Disclaimer: I own none of the songs that are mentioned or sang in this. Though I do wish I did because they are amazing.**

**Warning: Every other word is a cuss because well look whose first point of view it is.**

(Berserks POV?)

"You stupid, bitch. How hard is it to feed the fucking fire on that mother fucker! He has the worst fucking temper in the world!" Brute yelled at me. I was supposed to make Brick jealous of Butch so he and Blossom would fight about him being possessive. He just smiled and took it. How! No man grins and bears it when someone tells him his brother is feeling up his girlfriend!

"I don't fucking know! I did everything according to plan! He was always a jealous mother fucker when we dated and now he's, I don't know!" I yelled back confused.

"Maybe we should just stop." Brat whimpered. "They all really love each other. It's... I don't know... like cruel to try and break them up." What? My sour little skank of a sister is giving up her fuck buddy.

"Are you sick?" I yelled slapping the stupid out of her. Dumb ass bitch. She's as bad as Bubbles.

"Fuck. Don't fucking hit me, you moronic little whore!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. I crossed my arms and challenged her to do something. She didn't budge. She's such a little whimp. How in the hell are we sisters? I will never know. "I'm not sick. I'm fucking pregnant!" She screamed. Little whore say what!

"Who and how!" I yelled pinning her to the ground.

"Boomer and three months ago when we broke up." She whimpered.

"Nice going, you whore." Brute spat. Can't say I don't agree.

"That's what you get for being a skank." I sneered.

"Don't call me that!" She whimpered. Awe poor little Brat. Yeah, right. Fuck, Bubbles has more of a backbone than her. Maybe Bubbles is really my sister. "You know what, you're jealous that Brick didn't want to have sex with you. You're the dirty skank! At least I never cheated on Boomer unlike you! You slept around behind Brick's back. That's why he was always jealous because he could smell the fucking sex on you. Blossom has more class than to be an easy little whore like you." Wow, now that is the Brat I know.

"Welcome back." I smiled. "Now, have you told Boomer, yet?" Maybe I can make this work for all of us.

"Not so glad to be back. Yes, I did. Bubbles knows as well. They both support me completely." She mumbled.

"Wow." Brute gasped looking stunned. Doesn't take much with her. "No seriously, Bubbles is a lot nicer than I thought. I know she's like the sugar or whatever but how many girls do you know that support their boyfriend's baby mama 100 percent?"

"None, that just proves she's an idiot." I scoffed.

"Berserk? Do you hear yourself?"Brat asked. What's that supposed to mean?

"She has a point. Bubbles is an idiot." Blake's voice came from mean inches behind me. I felt my cheeks go bright red. Okay, so I might have a small crush on Blake but come on... he's like Brick with a brain and he likes to have sex. He's like my soul mate but still, Blossom is a man-stealing whore and I'll fuck Brick before I commit anything to Blake.

"You're an idiot."Brat spat at him. I glared at her. He snorted and pinched my ass.

"How's it going, toots." He smiled his dazzling smiled and kissed me hard and lustfully. Yeah we make-out... a lot but still, he wants to fuck Blossom and I want to fuck Brick so it's going to happen and then he can get me my diamond ring. Yeah, I'm a gold digger, sue me.

"Amazing now." I panted as I pulled away to breath with an astonished smile on my lips. He smiled a crooked smile and plopped on the couch. How is he so amazing yet so annoying at the same time. Gah! Guys, I will never understand them!

"Yeah, yeah. You're all hot in Vegas now can we get down to business." Breaker, the little green eyed freak, announced. How very stiff of him. How is he one of the greens? He's violent and that's the only thing they share. "What happened at the ice skating rink?"

"Brick apparently trusts Blossom." I grumbled.

"Well, then. Our tactics are clear. We have to make him believe you're Blossom." Blake stated with that adorable thoughtful look on his face.

"We've tried that and failed." I reminded him.

"Then, we'll have to attack his weakness; every guys weakness." He mused.

"Too bad Brick isn't a man whore like you." Brat grumbled. Bitch. Don't speak to him like that!

"Every guy likes sex." He scoffed. "It's in our DNA."

"It apparently skipped Brick because he's a virgin." She argued.

"Nope. I overheard Buttercup and Bubbles talking about it. Brick and Blossom hooked up last night." Brute corrected her.

"Seriously? Well, I for one am happy for them. They're a beautiful couple and I want to see them get married one day." Brat smiled. I growled.

"The little skank will not marry Brick. I don't care if I have to kill her." I glared.

"They will get married. I don't care if I have to kill you!" Brat growled.

"Sit down, baby mama!" I hissed.

"What?" Bash asked confused.

"Um... I'm pregnant." She explained in a mumble.

"Awe! I'm guessing Boomer is the daddy. That's adorable!" Bash squealed.

"Weewooweewoo! My gay-dar is going off." Brute snorted.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual. Gotta problem with it?" Bash dared.

"Oh Bubbles would love you." Blake laughed.

"Why?" Bash asked confused. Blake turned the TV channel and one of those humanitarian commercials came on with that band that sings about how everyone is equal and all that shit.

"_Hi! I'm Lady Love's Still Love. When you say something's gay, do you really know what you're saying? Think about it. No matter what homosexual or heterosexual: Love is still love." _Bubbles's smiled on the screen.

"That's Bubbles?" He questioned.

"Yeah, idiot." Blake snorted. "Maybe you should stick to dudes, bro." Bash sighed and frowned. That's so weird.

"Maybe." He admitted. "At least Bubbles wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Anyone that has a problem with it is a moron." Brat reassured him. He grinned ear to ear and hugged it. Oddly enough, they looked right together. Oh great, I'm turning into a puff.

"_Hey! This is Miss Say No from Take The Lead coming at you. It's been awhile but tonight my sisters and I are putting on a benefit concert for the U.S. army. Come on out and support our troops!. Tickets are 10 to 20 dollars a piece and 30 for ground level. Plus, Eco Before Time has an announcement for you all. It's going to be a big one! I hope to see you there!" _Blossom winked on the screen.

"Prime time to try plan Q." Blake smirked and shut off the TV. "Wear something sexy. See you in time for the concert." He winked at me and left. This should be fun.

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

"Are you ready for this Blossy?" Bubbles asked as she got her make-up done. She looked glamorous. She wore a black mini-skirt and dark blue tank top with black combat boots. Her blonde curls were straightened and edgy. Her face was paler than usual and her eye make-up was dark and shadowy to match her purple-red lips. Her alter ego. Tough and edgy like her personality instead of her soft look like usual.

"Of course. I can't wait to get back on stage." I smiled as I looked myself over in the mirror. I had white booty shorts on and a flowy light pink blouse with matching stiletto heels. My red hair was curled and in a high pony tail. My make-up was light and natural looking to give me a soft and innocent look.

"I've got the set list!" Buttercup sang as she danced into our dressing room with her short dark green, sequin dress and black converse. Her hair looked like a pixie's and her make-up wasn't light nor dark. "Looks like they're going for our girl-power songs."

"The military men chose these?" I questioned seeing our girlyest songs.

"Military women." She corrected. That explains it. Not many of our humanitarian songs. Good, those get boring.

"You guys know, for super humans we have a lot of jobs." Bubbles mused.

"Ya think." I giggled. "We're just super stars, super heroes, and CIA agents!"

"We're real life barbies!" Buttercup laughed.

"2 minutes." Someone called. We got up and made our way to the trap doors we're going to come through.

"The boys are in the front row, right?" Buttercup asked curiously as someone fussed with her hair last minute and they started hooking us up to the head pieces.

"They should be." Bubble assured her. "Blossy, looks like they're wanting you to do your new song first."

"Bubbles, the song really does fit you more. I'm not like that now that the boys are back." I pouted hoping she would offer to take it.

"My voice is too high for it. You know that. Just sing like there's no tomorrow and explain later. Listen to the song. What the Hell." She giggled and the count down started. 3...2...1... cue fog and cue us.

_"You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)" _I sang over the roar of the cheering fans. Full venue. Wow. I saw Brick and he looked amused. I walked towards his side of the stage. I bent over and pulled him up. He blushed and I smirked.

_"You're on your knees _  
_Begging please _  
_Stay with me _  
_But honestly _  
_I just need to be a little crazy" _I smirked as I sang to Brick and the crowd cheered as I started to walked around him. I threw off my over shirt to reveal the little tube top I had underneath. This song is kinda sexual...

"_All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell _  
_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _  
_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby _  
_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell " _I continued to sing and he was wide eyed. I pushed him into the chair on the stage and he looked like he was about to laugh. I sang the rest of the song having fun picking on Brick who was trying not to laugh. **(For the rest of the song, it's What the Hell by Avril Lavigne)**

"Now give me your jacket. It's cold." I laughed at the end of the song. He laughed but gave it to me. "Isn't he just the best boyfriend ever?" I asked the crowd and they cheered. I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I just don't want any other guy getter a better view than me." He teased me which was amplified by my mic. I blushed.

"He's so nice!" I laughed. "Now sit down. I love you." I giggled. He rolled his eyes but sat down. "Hey guys! It's great to be here! And it's all for a really good cause!" I yelled and everyone cheered.

"Now that Blossom has had her moment in the spotlight, I might as well take mine." Buttercup laughed. "This song goes out to my amazing fiance." She smiled. What! That's her announcement! Butch proposed.

_" Woo!_

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'_  
_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_  
_He's a cutie, he plays it groovy_  
_And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid" _She sang with a stupid smile on her face. She grabbed Butch's hand and pulled him onto the stage.

_"Think I'm really fallin' for his smile_  
_Yeah, butterflies when he says my name_  
_Hey!" _His smile mirrored hers and she flashed her huge ass diamond into the light making a bunch of girls in the crowd scream.

_"He's got somethin' special_  
_He's got somethin' special_  
_And when he's lookin' at me_  
_I wanna get all sentimental" _She continued to sing the song and at the end she and Butch kissed causing the loudest cheers I've ever heard. Those two are adorable. **(He Could Be The One- Miley Cyrus)**

We rocked out switching singers for the next hour.

(Bubbles-

Bad Boy **(Cascada)**

Don't Wanna Be Torn **(Miley Cyrus)**

I Am **(Hilary Duff)**

Buttercup-

One Of The Boys** (Katy Perry)**

Unwritten **(Natasha Beddingfield)**

Fuckin' Perfect **(P!NK)**

Me-

Romeo and Juliet **(S.O.A.P.)**

Supergirl** (Hannah Montana) **)

I ran back on stage from intermission with my sisters at my side with a wide smile.

"Hey Everyone!" I yelled and heard them cheer in reply. I looked for Brick just wanting to see his face and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

"Oh I kill him." Bubbles growled under her breath. There where I expected to see my boyfriend's smiling face I saw the whore in his lap. Berserk sat there making out with him and he went right along with it. That ass. I put on my smile for the crowd and choked back the tears.

"Well, well, well. Looks like everyone had fun!." I yelled with a bright perky smile. "It's been awhile since I've shared a free style with you guys. I know you all love our free style song so band hit country-storm." They started playing our free style beat and the fog circled around my feet. It got death silent and my eye caught Bubbles messing with the lights to put a spot light on me and the spotlight on the very stunned looking Brick with the she-man at his side.

_"Three thirty in the morning, _  
_Not a soul in sight, _  
_The city's lookin' like a ghost town_  
_On a moonless summer night. _  
_Raindrops on the windshield, _  
_There's a storm moving in. _  
_He's headin' back from somewhere_  
_That he never should have been. _  
_And the thunder rolls. _  
_And the thunder rolls._ " I smiled evilly and pulled Brick up on the stage and pushed him into the chair and he looked scared. He should. A single light was on me and him.

_"Every light is burnin' _  
_In a house across town. _  
_She's pacin' by the telephone_  
_In her faded flannel gown. _  
_Askin' for a miracle, _  
_Hopin' she's not right, _  
_Prayin' it's the weather_  
_That's kept him out all night._  
_And the thunder rolls. _  
_And the thunder rolls." _Guilt filled his eyes. I hope you burn in hell.

_"The thunder rolls _  
_And the lightnin' strikes _  
_Another love grows cold _  
_On a sleepless night _  
_As the storm blows on _  
_Out of control _  
_Deep in her heart _  
_The thunder rolls _

_She's waitin' by the window _  
_When he pulls into the drive _  
_She rushes out to hold him _  
_Thankful he's alive _  
_But on the wind and rain _  
_A strange new perfume blows _  
_And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes _  
_And he knows that she knows _  
_And the thunder rolls _  
_And the thunder rolls _

_The thunder rolls _  
_And the lightnin' strikes _  
_Another love grows cold _  
_On a sleepless night _  
_As the storm blows on _  
_Out of control _  
_Deep in her heart _  
_The thunder rolls _

_She runs back down the hallway _  
_To the bedroom door _  
_She reaches for the pistol _  
_Kept in the dresser drawer _  
_Tells the lady in the mirror _  
_He won't do this again _  
_Cause tonight will be the last time _  
_She'll wonder where he's been_" **(The Thunder Rolls - Garth Brooks)** I finished and silence filled the crowd.

"No one messes with Blossom Utonium." I whispered. "Bang." I closed my eyes through my anger.

"Congratulations Berserk, you can have him. Security. Take out the trash!" I yelled holding back tears.

"Blossom, it's not what it looks like." He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"It's exactly what it looks like." I growled and traitor tears fell down my cheeks. "I trusted you. I've dealt with some real asses in my lifetime. I'm not dealing with you. Now leave." I ordered and walked off the stage. I heard Buttercup wrap up and Bubbles ran after me. I walked right out of building pissed as hell. I took off into the air not trying to turn back to tell Bubbles to leave me alone. I was 300 miles away when I finally cooled down.

When I turned around my eyes caught sight of a fiery mane. Blake.

"What do you want?" I asked not having the energy to yell.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I looked up shocked. Does he actually care? Without hesitation my lips were on his and I didn't feel like pulling away. Tears streamed down my face as I pulled myself closer and closer to him. He was right. I should be with someone more like myself. Brick is an ass. I felt Blake's hands go under the hem of my shirt and I didn't stop him; I just kissed him harder.


	19. Blossom, You Idiot!

**A/N: Whoop! Whoop! Thanks for getting me to 200 reviews! You are all amazing! Keep up the good work! I love the feed back. Here you go... pay attention to detail and you might find some foreshadowing...**

(Blossom POV)

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. Am I in a hotel room? Woah! Blake? I think that's Blake. Wow, he looks a lot like Brick. Brick... that ass.

"What the hell did I do." I gasped knowing the answer. Oh fuck. I jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on. I was too shocked to think. I sat against the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees which I brought up to my chest. I slowly rocked back and forth not being able to make sense of what the hell I was thinking.

So what? I had sex with Blake. That doesn't make me a bad person. Brick and I aren't together so who cares. Brick... what will he think? He doesn't have to know! Oh come on Blossom, you love Brick. You'll end up with him again. He still doesn't have to know! I have to tell him. I can't lie to him like that. He made out with my mortal enemy and his ex-girlfriend! So... You just had sex with his mortal enemy.

"Babe?" Blake mumbled half-asleep.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I whispered.

"It'll be okay." He whispered and hugged me. How can he act so sweet? He was an ass before and now he's being really sweet and understanding! "Do you want me to kick his ass?"

"No." I answered without hesitation. See, you still love Brick.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked looking somewhat hurt.

"Yeah. I do but I can't be with someone who cheats on me. I've been down that road before and I'm not going back." I assured him. He groaned and looked guilty.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile. Wow. I see why girls fall so fast for him. Who couldn't love that smile?

"It's nice. Having someone more like me. Someone who has morals and a consciences, unlike that ass." I smiled up at him. He groaned again. "Need help?" I asked and his eyes widened. I'll take that as a yes and my lips were on his. Maybe life won't be too bad with Blake.

* * *

(Butch's POV)

"What the hell did you do!" I screamed at my older brother once we arrived home.

"I swear that wasn't me!" He yelled still with tears in his eyes. Likely story.

"I warned you if you ever hurt Blossom." I growled and tackled him sending fist after fist into his face.

"It-" He tried to say between punches. "was. Blake." I stopped and tried to make sense of everything.

"Dirty ass cheater say what?" I questioned.

"Blake knew where I was sitting. I was gone to the bathroom. He must of done whatever with Berserk. When I got back Blossom was pissed and pulling me up on the stage." He explained with a pleading look. How can't I trust him? He always takes my side. I guess I have to take his.

"Okay, I believe you." I sighed not really wanting to.

"Well, I can't find her." Buttercup announced as she walked in the door. Bubbles and Boomer came through the ceiling hatch with the same look on their face.

"Brat told us their plan. That was Blake. By now, he's already got the very vulnerable Blossom into a hotel bed. She thinks he actually cares about her. Knowing Blossom, she probably is tricking herself into thinking it's all for the best." Bubbles told us all. Brick's face fell and he buckled onto his knees and tears flooded his face. I've never seen him as broken as he looks right now. He looks crushed and like death. His breathing was shallow and tears stained his face. He looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Kill. Me. Now." He begged with red puffy eyes pleading me. I shook my head. I can't do that.

"It'll all work out." I assured him feeling really bad. "I don't know about you but I'm not taking this sitting down. I'm finding his ass and kicking it!" I took off guessing the location. It was miles and states before I smell her distinct smell. I was in Atlanta. I followed the strong scent to the Qytr Hotel. I followed it to a huge window on the top floor. There I saw a sight that made me want to pour acid into my eye sockets. I floated down to ground level and saw an officer walking by. I smirked. Blake, I am very happy to get the chance to do this.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked trying to sound concerned.

"Yes?" He replied.

"In that building there is a twenty-two year old having sex with a fifteen year old under the name Blake Coco." I informed him feeling quite proud. The man's face fell and he radioed for SVU.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Um... I can fly and that girl is my baby sister." I explained. He nodded and seized the building. I followed and had to hold back a smirk as he busted open the door.

"Hey! What the hell!" Blake yelled as handcuffs were thrown on his hands and feet. I threw him a towel with a smirk. He glared at me as he was forced to be taken away. I walked in and could smell the sex in the room. Ew. I thought thinking of Brick and Blossom was bad. This is ten times worse.

"Young lady. You've got some 'plaining to do." I crossed my arms as Blossom got dressed.

"Mind explaining why you're here?" She asked.

"I asked first." I reminded her.

"Your brother is an ass and Blake is amazing. Simple as that." She smiled. I slapped myself .

"Seriously. You're calling a guy that was using you for sex, amazing? He's a fucking bastard. I swear Blossom, you're going to be the death of me!" I yelled not being able to control my anger. "Do you realize that Brick is fucking trying to find a way to kill himself right now because he knows you fucked Blake. Do you realize that he loves you more than I could ever imagine loving Buttercup. He's begged me to kill him."

"He deserves it! He fucking cheated on me with that skank!" She screamed.

"You are so fucking ignorant!" I yelled not being able to help myself. "You're a stuck up little bitch, you realize that right! Brick would never fucking cheat on you! He loves you! That redhead you saw making out with Berserk was Blake! He fooled all of us!"

"What?" She whispered shocked.

"That's right. Blake fooled us all. You know what, my brother deserves better than a little _whore_ like you." I spat and flew off without another word. Little whore...cheating on my brother like that... to think I considered her a sister.

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

"You did what!" I yelled when Butch told us what happened. "Are you an idiot! She was vulnerable and confused!" I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall with a loud thud. "Ever call her a whore again and I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Of course the baby daddy agrees with the skank." Butch spat and I threw him through the wall and tackled him and sent punch after punch into his face. I didn't stop when I saw blood pour from his nose nor when tears started streaming from his face. Right or wrong, Blossom is still my sister and no one calls her a skank on my watch.

"Boomer, stop it." I heard Blossom whisper from behind me.

"Why should I?" I asked her still angry.

"What he said is true. I am a skank." She mumbled and tears dripped down her face. I stopped pumbling Butch and hugged Blossom.

"You are not a skank. You were broken. We've all done stupid things when we were upset." I comforted her. She turned into my chest and started crying harder.

"Wow, you can't just pick a dick, can you?" Brick's voice came from behind me. Oh hell no.

"Shut the hell up, Brick." I growled.

"You've already knocked up one girl, why not go for two. The more the merrier." He snapped sarcastically.

"I'm two second from beating your face in." I warned him.

"No!" Blossom stopped me. "He has every right to be mad and I have every right to mail his balls to Madagascar if he doesn't learn how to shut his mouth."

"Sorry. I don't really want you near my junk considering the risk of STD." He retorted. I clinched my fists. Blossom smiled sweetly.

"To think I was coming to apologize and explain! To hell with that. You suck! Go kill yourself since you seem all too fond of that!" She spat.

"Go fuck someone since you seem all too fond of that." He snapped.

"Will you two just kiss and make-up already?" I asked annoyed. They both smiled and she was in his arms and it was like the whole ordeal never happened. Those two, what are we going to do with them?

"Boomer: fixing relationships since 1995." Bubbles giggled.

"Woah, pixie, when did you get here?" I asked surprised.

"About thirty seconds ago." She chirped.

"I love you." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I love you more." She grinned.

"Impossible."I tweaked her nose.

"Gag me."Buttercup gagged.

"You're just mad that my boyfriend can beat up your boyfriend." Bubbles stuck out her tongue ever so maturely.

"You're just mad that my boyfriend doesn't have a kid." Buttercup retorted. I rolled my eyes. Oi... one stupid mistake.

"Bubbles, let's go check on Brat." I suggested. She smiled excitedly and started dragging me. Oh silly Bubbles. I can't help but feel I'm not going to be alone with the parenting thing for much longer...


	20. Buttercup's Addiction

***1 Month Later***

(Buttercup's POV)

I slid down the wall in the dark bathroom. How is I went from the hell of high school to this hell? Boomer and I started fighting over moving. I say we need to move. We've done everything we could to protect Townsville. We're out of work here. I need new monsters to fight. Tokyo is having major monster problems. Boomer of course wants to stay with his baby mama. I understand that but that doesn't mean we all need to stay. Blossom, the hypocrite, says we have to support him and that this is the only place we've ever really known. She claims to want to preserve human life but she doesn't do a damn thing to show it. Bubbles of course can't live without her _Boomsy. _Brick doesn't have the balls to say no to Blossom. What really pisses me off is that Butch, my own fiance, won't even take my side. He hates this place as much as I do and he still sided with that blue-eyed cry baby.

I grabbed my blade from underneath the sink and held it to my skin. I breathed in and cut the first line. I began carving his name. Boomer was etched into my skin nicely. I've had plenty of practice writing with a blade. Blood dripped into the bathtub beside me. I cut a line through his name and blood gushed out faster. Oh shit. Too deep. I turned on the water and ran my arm under it and the blood poured down.

"Fuck." I yelled as tears swelled in my eyes and the edges got blurry.

"Buttercup?" Boomer asked through the door.

"Go away." I yelled and pressed a towel against the cut.

"Buttercup! Open up!" He yelled hearing the pain in my voice. How? Not even my sisters have ever heard it. Black started fading my vision and the last thing I saw was Boomer breaking down the door.

"Oh fuck. It's going to be okay just stay awake." Boomer pleaded and took off breaking through the ceiling. Everything went black and all I could hear was mumbles before the world became nothing.

* * *

*Eight hours later*

Silence. I could hear a beeping but no voices. Where am I? What happened. A sting ran up my arm and I winced. Wait, why can't I see anything? You're eyes are closed stupid! I opened them to be assaulted by a bright light. I closed them on instinct before opening them to see my angel's smiling face. Butch. He kissed me softly and stared at me thankfully with his big green eyes. Perfection.

"Hey." I whispered my voice hoarse. I looked around at my surrounding and took in the stitches in my arm and the IV in the other. They took me to a civilian hospital. That does a lot of good.

"Welcome back." He whispered with a bright smile before his face fell. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked confused. He gently help up my arm. You could see how the stitches perfect spelled out Boomer with the line through it and everything.

"Boomer. Butch. Blossom. Bubbles. Brick. Professor. Hate. Brute. Breaker. Burn. Hell." He listed off to me. "Kill me. Artist. Bleed. Pain. Perfect." I knew what each of those had in common. Each was scarred into my skin. "That's not including the 67 cuts on your stomach and back and the 412 cuts on your arms and legs. Why?" That few? I could of swore there were more.

"And?" I asked him without thinking.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" He asked his eyes full of tears.

"It's easier to deal with physical pain than to deal with emotional pain or did you think I was this relaxed without an addiction?" I asked.

"How didn't anyone notice them?" He asked.

"Hollywood grade make-up. It covers virtually anything." I shrugged the best I could. He nodded and stared at me thoughtfully. He sat down in the chair beside me and grabbed the surgical knife and slid it down him arm without a sound or noise. Blood trickled from the 3 inch cut. He copied it again without a sign of distress.

"What are you doing?" I asked him weakly and scared. "Stop that!" I yelled. Why is he hurting himself? That idiot!

"Now you know how I felt when I saw those scars. Buttercup, I love you. You are my soul. Why would you hurt yourself! It scares me." He cried. "You are the most beautiful girl that's ever been. You're perfect in every way. Scars and all. I don't want to see you do this to yourself so for every scar you have, I'm going to have ten." He cut a third time.

"Stop it!" I yelled with tears flooding my cheeks.

"Why should I! Is this the only way I'm going to be able to show you that you shouldn't hurt yourself! When you hurt the girl I'm madly in love with, you're also hurting me. Physically and emotionally." He pleaded with his eyes.

"So that's why you took Boomer's side!" I yelled still upset.

"I took Boomer's side because I don't want you fighting monsters. I can't stand the thought of any of them hurting you. I was there once. I know what the mind set of a cold blooded killer is. I know you're strong but I'm afraid one day you'll find a monster that is stronger, faster, and better. If anything happened to you, I'd kill myself." He explained. He didn't have my back so he could protect it. Wow, I'm an idiot.

"What did I do?" He asked and traced his name on the scar on my skin. I looked away.

"That was the night you propose." I whispered.

"You don't want to marry me?" He asked.

"NO! I do! That's why there was a heart around your name but it didn't scar, only your name." I tried to explain but I still couldn't look him in the eye. He kissed my wrist.

"It's okay. I understand. We'll get through this, together." He assured me. I smiled and finally felt a bit of hope.

"Wow, together, we're like a walking SixBillionSecrets." Bubbles giggled as she and Blossom walking in with their boyfriends in tow.

"Cutting, suicide, relationship problems, sex, impregnation, and the occasional glit of hope. Sounds good." I laughed. "God, I love that website."

"How couldn't you? Without it I wouldn't understand how hard LGBTs get judged." Bubbles reminded us.

"I would of been an easy whore. Don't you dare say it, Butch." Blossom narrowed her eyes playfully at him. They made up like a week ago. Three weeks without them talking was hell.

"And suicide would of actually been an option." I sighed. "Seriously, just because I cut doesn't mean I'm suicidal!" I replied to their internal question. "Stupid stereotypes." I grumbled.

"Boomer, thank you." Butch randomly told Boomer. Huh?

"Hey, she's my baby sister." Boomer smiled. Huh?

"Did I miss something?" I asked confused.

"Nope." They all replied knowingly. I hate them sometimes.

"Well, it looks like you're reacting well to the blood transfusions." Dr. Cool-hair told me as he walked into the room.

"Yes, yes I am." I smiled. Dude, how does he do his hair. It's like spiky but straight at the same time yet it looks professional.

"And, Blossom Utonium." He turned to Blossom. "We did the blood work while we were matching you for the transfusion and looks like congratulations are in order." He smiled broadly.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"On your pregnancy." He prompted. Say what?

"Excuse me!" She choked. His face fell.

"I'm sorry. I did't realize you weren't aware but based on your hormone count you're about a month along." He informed us.

"No, that can't be possible! I took the morning after pill!" She exclaimed.

"What about with Blake?" Butch questioned her. Her face fell and tears peaked over her eyes.

"Blossom! I gave you a bunch of those for a reason!" I groaned frustrated. Stupid, stupid girl. She fell back in her chair and hit her head against the wall.

"Yay! I get to be an aunty!" Bubbles squealed.

"Do you actually think I'm keeping it!" Blossom yelled like she was crazy.

"Well, you can't kill him or her!" Bubbles yelled back.

"Watch me!" She screamed. "It's not your body! You know exactly what teenage mothers look like. Whores. I am not a whore nor will I be labeled one!"

"So you would rather be a murderer!" Bubbles screamed back. Oi. Why can't that girl just understand the concept of birth control.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled over them. They quieted and looked at me.

"Bubbles, it's Blossy's choice if she wants to keep it or not. Blossom, please respect that Bubbles has a very idealistic view of our world and abortion is one of the many things she has always protested." I calmed them. "You shouldn't run from your responsibilities, either. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

"It's not your body." Blossom reminded me.

"Blossy, do you think that low of Brick? I'm sure he's not going to be disgusted with you if you put on a little weight." I argued. She pouted.

"I guess not." She mumbled and looked up at Brick and hugged him. "What about the CIA?" She questioned.

"Leave that to me." I smiled. Finally, maybe I'll get some action!

"Buttercup, there's something we need to tell you. They want to put you in their psych ward." Butch frowned.

"WHAT!" I screamed and I saw red.

"Calm down, BC." Brick grabbed my arm before I could do anything with it. I let out a deep breath and sighed.

"I am not crazy." I gritted my teeth.

"We know that but you almost died; it scares us." Bubbles explained.

"Gosh! I was angry! Will you people chill!" I grunted. This is so unfair. "I'm a super hero. I save lives not take them. Even my own. I refuse to stay in an insane asylum!"

"Crazies don't know they're crazy." Boomer reminded me with a playful grin. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're kind of a messed up family aren't you." Dr. Cool-hair asked.

"Yeps!" We all laughed.

"Doc, I'm not mental. I'm like Leonardo Di Vinci! I bleed for my art." I tried to explain without sounding mental.

"See, that's what I told him!" A kid in the doorway yelled. He was only about 12 years old or so. He had shaggy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. That's not what I noticed first though. The only thing I could see were the scars and gahses up and down his body. His face was torn to pieces and his arms had long lines of stitches in them. The parts of his legs that I could see were bloody and scarred and blood was stained onto his gown most likely from pulling stitches. 12 years old and he's already that scared. I gasped and walked up to him. I traced the stitches that ran across his neck and face stunned. I could feel my arms were I had pulled the IVs out by getting up. In his arms were drawings and names just like mine. I looked at his eyes and he honestly didn't know how bad this was. Tears fell from my eyes and I hugged him tightly.

"Don't be like me." I whispered. "Don't ever do this to yourself ever again. It's not art work. It's a sick obsession. It's like snorting cocaine or smoking cigarettes. Please. Don't do this to yourself. You're young. Scars are forever."

"Why? You do it?" He asked genuinely confused. "It makes the pain go away."

"I'm stupid." I explained. "There are other ways to deal with pain!"

"Like how?" He asked. I smiled broadly. I picked him up not wanting him to rip any stitches and flew him to the children's wing. I walked over to a finger painting board and grabbed a brush and red paint. I handed them to him.

"What do I do with these?" He asked confused.

"Anything." I smiled breathless. He dipped the brush into the paint and put it onto the canvas with a gently stroke. He smiled a little bit. He slashed the paint across the canvas and broader smile developed on his face. He kept painting and I watched as the lines came together to form a red version of me. Different shades and lines and textures. He was a beautiful artist. Better than any Picasso I've seen.

"It's amazing." He whispered. "How did you know that?" He asked me curiously.

"An artist can recognize a fellow artist." I grinned. He looked down at my arm and his.

"How about we make a deal. Let's never be so stupid again." He chuckled. "Next time this Boomer guys makes you mad, you call me and we'll do something. We'll paint the town greener than your eyes."

"And next time you need something to distract you, ring me up." I wrote my cell on a piece of paper and he did the same.

"I'm Boston by the way." He laughed realizing we never exchanged names.

"I'm Buttercup." I laughed. What a cool little kid.

"Hmmm. I have a feeling this is the beginning to an amazing friendship." He grinned ear to ear.

"Maybe, as a friend, I should tell you that you have something right there." I pointed to his gown. He looked down and I slipped my finger into the blue paint and painted his nose. He gasped and looked at me utterly shocked before he grabbed the can of green paint and dumped it on me. Let's just say, paint wars get messy.

**A Message From Our Characters:**

**Hello, I'm Buttercup Utonium. In this chapter you found out that I had an extreme addiction to self-harm. Self-harm isn't cool or a good way to handle pain as demonstrated by Boston. I could of very easily died from it. Self-harm is as much an addiction as any drug. If someone you know is self-harming don't be afraid to talk to them about it. You might very well save their lives. Remind them why they shouldn't do that to themselves. If you self-injure and don't feel comfortable telling someone you know or trust please don't be afraid to find out information on www (dot) twloha (dot) com or read others' stories at www (dot) sixbillionsecrets (dot) com. The best thing you can do is tell a trusted adult and receive the help you need. Most epiphanies unlike mine do not occur so fast and relapses are normal. I am begging you to please tell someone and please save yourself. Remember, you are beautiful and special no matter what anyone says. Most importantly, even if you don't think anyone cares, I and everyone involved in A Joking Matter (which self injuring is not) cares deeply about you and we'd all cry if you weren't here with us for another day.**


	21. Stupid Dramatic Purple

**A/N I'm so so sorry this took so long but I had some ex-best friend drama going on. But it's all settled now that she realized that I have the upper hand. :) Enjoy the chappy!**

(Buttercup's POV)

Okay so I agreed to stay in the psych ward until a therapist passed me. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I listen to music and draw all day. All I've got to do is talk about my feelings in group and take some anti-depressants. I get weekly body checks and I'm not allowed unsupervised with sharp objects but heck! It could be worse. Right now we're in group. One of the doctor/nurse/therapist people is trying to get Boston to talk. Good luck. I wouldn't want to tell my story if I were him.

"Please! If he doesn't want to tell you, he doesn't want to tell you!" I groaned from my position still bored. How bored? I'm doing one fingered vertical push-ups.

"Buttercup, please sit down." She instructed. I rolled my eyes but did what she said. Gotta listen to her or she'll take away my pencils. "It's okay Boston, tell us when you're ready. Now everyone I want to introduce you to our newest member, Buttercup." Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Hey." I smiled. "I'm Buttercup Utonium and I'm a super hero." They all clapped while the nurse glared at me warningly. "What? What do you want me to say? I don't have a mother. My father died almost two months ago. I'm getting married 6 months after I turn 18. My fiance's name is Butch. His brother saved me from drowning in a pool of my own blood." I questioned.

"You don't have to tell them." Boston reminded me quietly.

"Meh, I don't care. I love my scars. They show I fought the battle and won the war." I smiled proudly.

"Why do you feel that way?" Nurse-lady asked.

"Well, I fought the addiction of self-harm and I survived it long enough to have scars." I shrugged. "Don't worry Boston. Everyone heals at different rates." I reminded him. He sighed and looked around and stared at one of the forks that one the of doctor peeps was eating with. "You don't need it." I reminded him. He shook his head. I flipped under my chair and grabbed his sketch pad and charcoal. He smiled and started stroking away.

"What's he doing?" Nurse-lady asked confused.

"Saving himself." I smiled and looked over his shoulder. He was drawing a picture of Nurse-lady burning in hell.

"Best I've seen." I laughed. He smiled broadly up at me and ripped the paper from the book and crumbled it so no one would see.

"I've done better. Colors help bring out the fire." He chuckled and everyone stared at him. Stupid people.

"Do we get to know what that was a picture of?" She asked. I giggled and he held in a laugh as well.

"Depends, are you very religious?" I asked. Her face told us she had a guess.

"Don't worry, hell is fun." Boston giggled and I hive-fived him.

"Okay, well that's all the time we have to group. It's time for visitors." She announced and one of the nurses let the few visitors in. All of them for me. That's sad.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled excitedly and ran and picked me up in a hug before spinning me around and ending with a long kiss. "Did I mention I missed you?" He laughed.

"I only could of guessed." I giggled as he let me down. I hugged everyone and they all had a comment including Boomer with his endless crazy jokes.

"Where's the straight jacket?" Boomer asked his 8th corny joke making me groan.

"Seriously, dude, those jokes are funny." Boston told him with a blank stare on his face.

"Sorry little man." Boomer apologized. Boston nodded and continued to stare out the window. I followed his stare to the parking lot where my baby was parked.

"Who's car is that?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Mine." I laughed.

"Damn!" He yelled with a whistle. "When we get out of here, you have to give me a ride in that."

"Will do as soon as I get grounds clearance." I promised.

"What are you going to do, cut yourself with a blade of grass? I swear these people are morons." He spat at the ground.

"Woah! Boston, I swear you are a reincarnation of Buttercup." Bubbles laughed.

"Nope, he's one of a kind." I shook my head.

"Hell yeah!" Boston laughed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Guys, I'm sure you remember Boston. Boston, this is my sister Blossom, her boyfriend Brick, Blossom Jr., " I patted her stomache, " My other sister Bubbles and her boyfriend Boomer. My fiance, Butch." I introduced him to everyone. He looked sad but nodded.

"What's wrong Massachusetts?" I asked him and he chuckled at his nickname.

"I thought you were just kidding about you getting married." He grumbled to where only I and maybe Bubbles could hear it.

"Awe, kiddo, I'm sorry. I was dead serious. Anyway, you're 12 and I'm 16. That's four years difference." I reminded him. He pouted and nodded.

"Trust me dude, you don't want to go with older women. You want to be stronger than them." Butch teased him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Um... you'll find out when you're older..." Butch mumbled awkwardly.

"Are you talking about sex? I was a foster kid, I'm pretty sure I know what sex is." Boston scoffed. "Buttercup told me how you and Boomer were man-whores before you started dating her and Bubbles but what's so funny about sex? It's required for the continuation of life. I don't find that funny."

"I don't know..." Butch mumbled not expecting him to be so grown up. Boston was forced to grow up fast so he passed the flusters and funny stages of sex. They roomed Boston and I together because we're both cutters. It's better than anyone else.

"If you consider todays society, premarital sex is a raving statistic more so than teen pregnancy. I figured being a statistic was something you'd want to avoid." Boston debated. "If people like you had waited until marriage to have sex than in ten years AIDS and lots of STD would be near to nothing. How is three minutes worth that?" Boston doesn't get out much. He's been in here for the last year.

"Three minutes." Blossom snorted.

"He's only 12." I reminded her.

"I'm just saying." She laughed.

"Blossom, I do apologize if you chose premature spewers." Boston pwned her.

"OWNED!" I laughed. She pouted and stared at the floor.

"Looks like you're in good hands." Butch smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Heaven. Heaven on Earth is right here in his arms.

"Don't worry Butch, I'll take care of her." Boston promised.

"Thank you." Butch grinned looking thankful.

"Okay, visitation is over! Come back next week!" The nurse told us. I pouted and gave Butch a good bye kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He promised. I hugged the others and Boomer made me promise not to go any more insane. They left sullenly and group regrouped for today's second session. Yeah we have five of them a day. It sucks dick.

"Ester, how are you today?" Nurse lady asked and we went around the entire circle before we got back to Boston who stubbornly refused to tell them anything.

"Boston, why won't you speak to us?" She asked concerned.

"It's none of your damn business." He grumbled.

"Okay then. Buttercup, are you going to humor us again?" She asked bitterly. Why is she so mean to me but treats the others like they're toddlers?

"I don't know. It seems like to me that you have some beef with me? What happened? Did I destroy your house while I was fighting crime? We always pay for repairs. Did Mojo hurt someone you know? He's away for a long time right now. Oh, let me guess, you're one of the people I just piss off!" I smirked.

"I don't have anything against you." She forced herself to say.

"Lady, I've been dealing with super villains since I was born. I know how to tell when someone is lying." I reminded her. "Anyway. What can I do to piss you off some more? Tell them that you think they're idiots. Or should I tell them about your conversation with Mr. Krept! What did you say exactly? 'The little creeps just need to be killed off.'" I quoted having too much fun. "Super hearing is a bitch isn't it."

"That's enough Buttercup." She snapped. "Do I need to put you in isolation?"

"Nope since I could easily walk through the door." I smirked.

"You're never getting out of here with that attitude." She reminded me.

"Oh, yes I will. See all of us green super humans are very violent and psychotic so it's completely normal for me to be this way." I smirked. "It's my genetic make-up." I turned around kicking the needle out of the one of the male nurse's hand. Was he trying to sedate me? I don't know but I flicked my wrist and that sent him crashing into a wall.

"Now, that wasn't a very smart move was it?" I questioned him.

"Buttercup, calm down!" Boston pleaded. I sighed and nodded before sitting down.

"You owe me, Massachusetts." I grumbled.

"Huh?" Ricardo, an anorexia patient, asked confused.

"As in Boston, Massachusetts." I explained. He nodded. Stupid American doesn't even know all the states and major cities.

"Okay, can we go now?" I asked Nurse lady. She nodded quietly and I got up as fast as possible. I walked over to the big canvas wall they got for Boston and me. Well it's for everyone but we're the only one's that use it. We just paint over dried paintings or change the canvas. It's kind of cool.

"What you painting?" Boston asked as he drew started on his half of the canvas.

"I don't know yet." I shrugged. He nodded knowing what I meant. I never know what I'm drawing until it's finished. Line just become pictures somehow. It took about an hour but when I got done I figured out it was someone who looked similar to Blossom. A little boy with shaggy orange hair and light red eyes. Brick and Blossom's future child maybe. Something about him wasn't Blossom or Brick though. His eyes. They had an evil glint in them. Oh great. Blake and Blossom's little boy. Ew.

"Who's that?" Boston asked taking it in.

"Blossom's baby." I shrugged.

"Oh. That's cool. Take a look." He told me and stepped away from his picture to expose his masterpiece. It was a dancer with long black hair and fairy green eyes. Her neck was bend backwards and her leg was in the air.

"That's really good." I smiled. A blush colored his cheeks.

"Thanks." He smiled impishly. So we have an other Boomer on our hands. Grrreeeaaaattt!

"BC, does Blossom and Boomer know about the thing between Bubbles and Brick?" He asked sitting on one of the tables.

"There isn't anything." I corrected him. He snorted.

"I might be crazy but I'm not naive. Brick can't keep his eyes off her and Bubbles smiles every time she catches him." He told me his observation.

"You see way too much. Are you a skits?" I questioned him seriously.

"Haha. I am only bipolar, have ADHD,_ depression_, and a chemical imbalance. Those don't cause hallucinations." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Blossom is pregnant remember. Brick wouldn't do anything to hurt her now. He's a good guy and he loves her." I assured him. "And Bubbles is so madly head over heels in love with Boomer."

"Yes, darling, but there is often lust without love and between those two, there has to be some purple." He shook his head. "I have an over-sensitivity so when you feel lust between two people it's weak but I can feel everything even when it's invisible to everyone else."

"What don't you have?" I asked him getting off topic.

"Schizophrenia and you are changing the topic. Buttercup, I don't want to see your siblings lives ruined over a little bit purple." Boston sighed. "Go, your family needs you. I'll tell them that you signed yourself out, don't worry about it."

"Alright call me if you need anything." I reminded him.

"Visit when you can." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and took off through the open window. Stupid purple. I hate purple. Purple is always causing so much drama!


	22. Players Gotta Play

(Bubbles's POV)

I giggled and kissed Brick softly. I know, I'm a horrible person! It's just that Boomer is always so worried about Brat that it's sort of hard to feel loved and well Brick is stressed about Blossom's drama. Who knew that it would be so exciting!

"We're so dead if anyone finds out about this." Brick laughed and took another swig of his beer.

"Who says they will?" I reminded him. He smiled and kissed me again.

"No one. They won't." He whispered and he pushed me back against the couch without breaking the kiss.

"Oh yes they will!" I heard Buttercup's voice yelled. I screamed and pushed Brick away. I stared at her mortified.

"How did you find us here!" I screamed. We're two towns away.

"My fiance loves me and tell me anything he knows. He knew you two were here." She explained. "And you've got some explaining to do!"

"Fuck my life! Anyone else can fucking get away with a little fun and I just get a face full of shit." Brick growled and threw his hat on the ground.

"Why would you cheat in the first place!" She screamed at him. "Blossom is pregnant and in love with you and you're going to hurt her like this! And Bubbles! He's going out with your pregnant sister! What the hell!"

"You wouldn't understand." I whimpered.

"Bubbles! You aren't a fucking baby anymore. Stop crying and put on your big girl britches! You are a fucking backstabbing whore and you deserve everything you have coming to you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She yelled.

"You're the one that should be in a fucking mental institution! Why don't you got cut your worthless little suicidal freak!" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. My hand instantly covered my mouth as I realized what I said. She looked at me stunned. She yanked up her sleeve and showed me her scar that clearly said Bubbles.

"It's nothing that I haven't heard before." She smirked. "Bubbles, you're a bitch. Who ever the hell thinks your lovable is as pathetic as you."

"Buttercup! You know I didn't mean that!" I whispered frightened.

"You do and you did. Go back to whatever you were doing because you two aren't welcomed in Townsville anymore." She spat and flew off. I screamed at the top of my lungs frustrated. Brick was pulling at his hair and hitting his head against the wall.

"Well, we did it We ruined our own lives. What's next?" I asked him with a silly smile on my face. He looked at me like I am an idiot. "We can't just sit around waiting for them. If they don't want then so be it. We'll have fun on our own."

"Bubs, I really do love Blossom. I can't just leave her." He sighed.

"Brick, I really do love Boomer and I don't want to leave him. The only reason I was any better than Brat was because I didn't cheat on him and looked what I went and did. As I see it, life is a game of cat and mouse. Life's a chase. If it was truly love then nothing I do will keep us apart. Distance makes the heart grow fonder." I shrugged.

"So you cheat on him and then make him come to you. You women are confusing." He teased me.

"Life is too fun to spend it in the future. I want the here and the now. What's right here is you and me having fun. We can't let strings hold us back."

"Aren't you afraid of ending up alone?"

"Not at all. When love is true then no distance, time, or problem comes between it. I believe that Boomer and i have the real deal. It scares me. So I'm testing the waters."

"So you're using me to test the waters?"

"Kinda. Sorta. Yeah. I know that you need Blossom more than oxygen so I don't have to worry about all the strings!"

"I guess you're right. There's no reason we can't have fun! Our significant others are the ones that decided to be parents. We can't hold back because they couldn't glove it." Brick smiled proudly. "Bubbles, that's one thing I really do like about you. When I'm with Blossom it's like she expects me to be something more than I am. She expects me to be serious and deep. I'm just any other teenage guy. I like the drink and smoke. I like to do graffiti and key peoples' cars. I check out hot girls and I'm not void of impure thoughts. With you, it's like you expect less of me. You don't care if I'm a loser. It's a nice feeling not having to live up to expectations."

"Why don't you tell her that? Blossom expects a lot out of everyone. I would know. I've spent the last sixteen years trying to be the perfect little angel that she expects. She's idealistic and it's impossible to live up to." I sighed frustrated. "It's the opposite with Boomer! No matter how awful I act, he acts like I'm perfection. It's like I can do no wrong in his eyes. I don't know. I like fighting and keeping things spiced up. He got over his rebel years and I'm just getting into them!"

"Why don't we throw them for a loop!" Brick smiled evilly.

"Oh the taste of evil is so sweet." I laughed and we got to work.

**(Boomer's POV)**

I couldn't believe what Buttercup was telling me. Bubbles and Brick! There's no way. We've already been through this once! Can't this stuff just leave! That's when the door opened and in walked my angel and that thing. Blossom started to sob. I couldn't take my eyes off Bubbles. She was in a short, tight, black leather skirt, a tight white tank-top, black fingerless gloves, and laced black leather boots that went up to her mid-thigh. Her hair was straightened and teased with blue streaks throughout it. Her lipstick was a dark, bloody red and her eye make-up was dark and heavy. She looked... well like Brat.

Brick had also changed up his wardrobe. His simplistic hoodie and jeans was changed back to how it use to be. He has a loose band-tee on and baggy black jeans. His hair was everywhere and his pimp hat was turned backwards. He had that cocky, evil look in his eyes. It was like him before Blossom. He was the Brick I use to know but happier. He wasn't trying to be want Blossom wanted. He was being himself and I'm glad to see it.

"I thought I told you not to come back!" Buttercup growled.

"It's not your place." I reminded her quietly without looking away from the other two. "Interesting look." I commented and got up to get a pop. I popped it open and sat on the counter. Everyone just stared at me. "What? I'm not her father. Why the hell do I care what she looks like?"

"And what is it that I look like?" Bubbles questioned.

"Oh a cheap whore but who cares. What makes you happy makes me happy." I smiled. Her face dropped.

"Did you just call me a cheap whore?" She screamed.

"That's the look you wanted, wasn't it? I can totally see who you modeled your look after. Brat, right? Yeah her and I were sex buddies. Maybe we could be too!" I suggested. Her jaw dropped astonished. Everyone just kept staring.

"Boomer." Bubbles whimpered.

"Ooo sorry. Sympathy doesn't work on sex buddies." I corrected her behavior. She wants a casual relationship, she'll see the player I can be. "Hey, Butch. Do you still have my little black book. I have a feeling a few calls are going to be in order." Butch tossed it to me. So he had it on him. Go Butch. I opened and started scanning the names.

"Hmmm... who do you think? Big tits, Tina, or Beth, the gymnast?" I mused. "I'll go with both." I shrugged and flipped out my phone and started dialing. Tina answered first ring and I three-wayed to Beth.

"Hey my lovely ladies." I purred into the phone with my velvet, player voice. They giggled. "How would you two feel about hooking up later?"

"Time and place." Tina giggled.

"20 minutes and at the Holiday Inn." I replied thinking about it.

"I'll bring the toys." Beth offered.

"Thanks babe. See you two there." I hung up and looked at everyone staring at me. "What? Players gotta play."

"Boomer! What are you doing!" Bubbles yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Tina and Beth, babe. Wanna join?" I asked her using the same heartless voice I used with all my old hook-ups. I hate doing this to her, but I won't have her\ thinking that I can't do "better". I don't want to do "better". All I want is Bubbles, but I'm not putting up with another cheater.

"Did you just call me babe!" She yelled and grabbed the collar of my shirt bringing me real close to her.

"Yeah, I did. I call all my whores babe. Four's a crowd so looks like you'll be staying home tonight. See you lates, babe." I tapped her on the butt and left for the hotel. Ugh, I hate myself. What am I going to do?


	23. Really Always Purposly Evil

**Sorry for the delay but I went on vacation to the beach and school has been stressful. There's no excuse for being this late but those are mine.**

**Viewer/ Reader Discretion Advised. TV14/PG13-ish**

(Bubbles's POV)

I sobbed into Brat's shoulder as she cursed Boomer's name. We were chilling at her place when she brought up Boomer and everything sort of spilled.

"I swear, I'm going to kick his ass!" She yelled and got up. Before she could move an inch, Boomer came walking through the door like he owned the place.

"Seriously, Bubbles." He rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you! Get out!" Brat screamed.

"Let me guess, Bubbs, you only told her half the story?" He smirked.

"No, she told me the whole story! I don't blame her! She's sixteen years old and you act like you're thirty! Gosh, it's normal for love to freak out sixteen year old, moron!" She screamed. Tears came to my eyes. How did Brat and I go from enemies to best friends.

"Do not yell at me. She's the little skank." He scoffed.

"Um! You're the cocky dickless player!" I yelled, pissed off.

"Go screw someone. Stick to what you know."

"Go get beat up by a girl. Stick to what you know." My hands balled into fists.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not! Afraid?"

"Bubbles, you know as much as any one why I refuse to." He growled balling his fist.

"Hmph. Brick has a bigger dick anyway." I mumbled.

"You would know you little whore."

"I would. It's sad isn't it. Your sexually awkward brother got farther in one night than you did in two months."

"Bubbles, you are pushing my patience."

"What are you going to do? Call up some of your skanks?"

"Bubbles." He growled in a low, dangerous voice.

"What? If I'm a whore then you're just as bad. If you're a player, then I'm a playerette. I'm tired of double standards!"

"And I'm tired of dealing with your multiple personalities! You say that Buttercup should be in an asylum but all of you Utonium girls need to be locked up in a padded room!" He yelled looking really frustrate. I couldn't help but smile. What can I say? He's funny when he's upset.

"Boomer, I don't blame you. What I did was wrong and I knew it was wrong. Can you please forgive me?" I pouted and batted my eyelashes thinking it would phase him. It always works. Always!

"Nice try, Blue. It's going to take a little more than that for me to even consider forgiving you." He spat and walked out coolly.

"Damn. I love him." I giggled. I fell in love with bad boy Boomer not a sap. I'm a sucker for bad boys so yeah, right now he's so turning me on.

"What?" Brat asked looking at me like I was mental.

"I like making him mad because it reminds me of the days when he did shit. When he smoked, drank, and did graffiti! I loves me some bad boy. I was tired of him being a sap so I had to do something to piss him off." I explained.

"You are a bloody genius!" She laughed.

"I wouldn't push him that far." Bash warned as he walked in the door. "He looks like he's about to go and kill someone."

"Good for him. I don't think he realizes I love him for him, not for the person he's acting like." I shook my head. Why can't he just stop acting?

"Bubbles. Boomer is actually a good guy." Brat reminded me. "He just wants to be perfect for you when he's acting perfect for Blossom. He loves you. I can tell. He's just so confused on what he should do."

"He should stop being chicken shit. I fell in love with him while he was beating me to a pulp. I'm not like other girls. I don't want Romeo."

"You're an idiot. Boomer is an amazing guy. If he rolled this way, I'd fuck him harder than I've ever fucked anyone before." Bash smiled like he was imagining it.

"Thoughts of him." I teased. I looked at them and then at the door. "I should go after him and at least try to get on his good side." They nodded and hugged me.

"Go get him, soldier." Bash saluted me. I giggled and saluted back. I flew up, up, and away. I tried to find him but it was impossible with a business of the city. Come on, Boomer. Show up all ninja like and don't make me look. Stupid boy.

"Boomer! Boomer! This isn't funny!" I yelled. I landed and looked on the streets. My eyes caught a glimpse of blue and blonde in the corner of my eye. I stared down the alley. I hate allies. I guess he's worth it.

"Boomer?" I yelled.

"Not quite." Bash's voice was right in my ear. I turned around to be face to face with him.

"Oh, hi Bash. Come to help me look?" I asked getting a bad feeling coming from Bash. He smiled evilly. I could see in his eyes how opposite of Boomer he was. If Boomer is a perfect gentleman then what does that make Bash.

"Bubbles, darling. I'm the brains in our operation. All of this has been my plan from the very second I saw you." He growled and pushed me against the ally wall.

"What plan?" My teeth chattered with fright and everything in my body told me to run away as fast as possible. I punched him and tried to run but he grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. He straddled me with an amused smirk. He's stronger than me. "Bash? What are you doing?" I asked more scared then I've ever been before

"Everyone you know hates you. They helped me make this possible." He growled in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked and tried to find room to breathe. I got my hands free and he just pinned them on the ground above my head. He was on top of me now.

"Silly little Bubbles. I'll show you how it feels to be a dirty whore. You're a dirty whore aren't you." He whispered in my ear.

"NO!" I screamed. "Boomer! Come out from the shadows! Tell me this is some sick joke!"

"I'm not kidding you little slut. Let's try this again. Are you a dirty whore?" He licked the side of my face.

"No! I'm not! I'm not a dirty whore!" I yelled trying to kick my way out. He slapped me hard. I hiccuped a cry.

"Are you a dirty whore?" He growled.

"Yes. I'm a dirty whore." I squeaked and squirmed.

"That's right. Come to, Daddy." He purred. He put an oiled wash cloth over my face and within seconds, blackness overtook me.

(Buttercup's POV)

Butch, Brick, Blossom, and I are all sitting down for a movie. Finally some down time after Bubbles's drama. Blossom and Brick are like nothing happened. It's sweet, I think. That's when my spidey senses started tickling. Blossom and I stood up at the same time and looked at each other.

"Bubbles is in trouble." I gasped.

"Let's go." Blossom told me determined.

"Girls. Sit down. I'm sure she's just fighting with Boomer." Brick tried to reassure us.

"Anyway, I thought we were taking some time off from dealing with Bubbles's drama." Butch reminded me. I looked at Blossom unsure.

"She's probably just fighting with Boomer." She nodded and we both sat down. I have a bad feeling about this. That's when Butch leaned over and started kissing me all over. Yummy. Who needs a movie or Bubbles.

(Boomer's POV)

"_Boomer! Boomer!" _I heard Bubbles cry in the distance. Stupid bitch. I left for a reason. Just leave me alone. You know I'll forgive you sooner or later. I grabbed in my pocket and pulled out my iPod. I put the ear buds in and started blasting my ear drums with Nickelback. Stupid Blue can come to be, that little whore. Gosh, why do I have to love her so? If Bubbles wants my love she can come and find me. She's not helpless.


	24. Save Me

(Boomer's POV)

"Is that. Your hand. On my girlfriend!" I sang along with the song. I drummed on my legs and did everything I could to block out all thoughts of... her. No such luck.

"_Boomer! Boomer!_" Bubbles's calls were still heard through the loud rock music. I growled. Gosh, she's been trying to find me for like ten minutes now. It's not like I'm hiding or anything. I know she wears contacts but how poor is her eyesight? Boomer! Stop thinking about her.

"_Boomer! I need you! Boomer!_" Her shouts became soft. Good. Maybe she's giving up.

_"Save me!_" I heard faintly. What? Oh my gosh! Bubbles! Hold on! I'm coming for you.

**(Hehe I am evilness XD) **


	25. ByeBye

(Boomer's POV)

"Stop fighting it. I'll have my way with you." A sinster voice growled from an alley. I turned on my heels to seeing the bastard himself with my Bubbles. Bubbles.

"Get off her." I yelled. I heard the bastard laugh maniacally.

"Or what!" He hissed.

Without a second thought I rammed into the guy. I punched the guy in the face over and over. Smack. Smack. Smack. Blood was flying but my fists wouldn't stop. Suddenly, the guy kicked me off him and was on top of me punching my daylights out. Smack. Smack. Crack. I heard one of my bones snap. I didn't care. I kicked him off and into a building. That should stall him.

I flew over to Bubbles bent over her.

"Bubbles. Are you okay?" I asked desperately before he yanked me away from her.

"Why are you doing this, Bash!" I yelled before zapping him with my heat ray.

"She's mine." He yelled throwing an ice ray my way. I winced at the impact and broke through the wall. He was back to being bent over my Bubbles.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed and tackled him again. I melted the cement around him and he sank in. He pulled and tore like a wild animal. I didn't care. I ran back over to Bubbles as she rocked in a tight little ball.

"Bubbles, please, say something." I panted scared and full of adrenaline.

"What took you so long?" She whimpered before giggling at herself.

"What the hell? Bubbles? This isn't a joking matter!" I was too relieved to hear her voice to be mad.

"I know. If I don't laugh, I'll cry. Boomer. Don't let him hurt me."

"Never again." I whispered. I shot up and looked at the bastard. I smiled finally realizing the one thing I had gotten from Him. I pulled out the pen he had gotten me for my birthday. Not just a pen. A pen that made things swirl into non-existence. The only way to get out was for someone to write your name with it.

"Bye-bye, cousin." I grinned and zapped Bash with it. I turned back to my scared little angel. I pulled my jacket off and gave it to her.

"No one will ever hurt you again. " I promised her knowingly. As long as I'm near, she'll never be hurt again. Never again.

"Boomer, I love you." She whispered and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and fought off the tears. I could live like this forever. With her in my arms. Just us and the stars.

"I love you too, Blue."_ More than you'll ever know_.

***And that's the end. The end of the story... I know. How could it end so soon? Well it did. I'm not an author that tries to drag out a story line for the sake of my fans being too intrigued. I know you guys probably aren't satisfied so I'm going to do you all a huge favor and give someone the rights to the sequel. Any takers? If you want to write the sequel, just private message me the first bit and where you want to take it and I'll tell you if you're honestly the best author for the job. Okay... I hope you liked it and feel like it wrapped up nicely. I love you guys and I loved writing for you all. Be safe and remember: read, review, recycle.**


	26. Sequel Chapter 1: The Mist

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! I decided since the other author that tried to write this couldn't update the sequel fast enough: I'm taking over- well starting from the beginning of the sequel. I'm just leaving it here because it's easier for everyone! Now! ****I'm sorry for all the false alarms! ****Please enjoy! **

**Three Months after A Joking Matter**

(Buttercup's POV)

I stared at my engagement ring. Two years from this date, and Butch and I will be getting married. Yeah, we're having a long engagement because we have to save up the money for a wedding and well, we're only sixteen.

I smiled softly as I felt his warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and rested my arms on his broad shoulders. I stared into his deep green eyes not being able to see what he saw in me. I kissed him softly and rested my head on his chest.

"Why can't things just stay like this? Quiet. Together. Peaceful." I whispered. My memories flashed in my head of a time when I loved mayhem. By the way he sighed I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I pulled my head back to look at his gorgeous face. His eyes and smile were content and soft. It was a beautiful and rare look. He was usually either mad or worried about something.

Our peace was interrupted by a squeal of delight. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but notice it was Bubble's distinct octave. I grabbed Butch's hand and walked towards it. There, in the middle of our living, was Bubbles hugging Boomer and Brat. I never thought I'd see that one.

"Oh no. It's the baby-mama drama." I chuckled. Blossom was right beside them with tears in her eyes as Brick held her. "Blossy, what's the prob?"

"Oh she's just being silly! The doctor confirmed she is having a bouncing baby boy!" Bubbles informed me. I nodded. Why does she look so distraught?

"Nothing. I'm just not sure if I should be happy or upset." She sighed.

"Be happy! Brat is having twin girls and you're having a lovely little boy! Things couldn't get better! It's time to fly!" Bubbled giggled. Oh she's back.

When I say she's back, I mean it. We lost her for a while after... after... that bastard tried to... rape her. Yeah it was hard on us all to see her so messed up. She couldn't even walk out to the mailbox without screaming at the sight of her own shadow. She didn't sleep. She didn't eat. We almost had to put her into a hospital.

Then, I took her to really meet Boston. Ever since they started talking, she's gotten a lot better. That kid... he could keep the rain from falling and the lightening from hitting in the middle of a sever thunderstorm. He got released last week to his recently found grandmother. Well, they found out who his father is and that opened up the realms to new relatives that could take care of him. His father wasn't an option.

Things are on their way to being back to normal. No, Blossom still doesn't trust Brick and Bubbles alone, and the guys are on constant watch of Bubbles for security reasons. On the brighter side of things, Blake and Breaker turned out to not be half bad once they got over their horny selves.

Speak of the devil and his demon...

"Afternoon, folks." Blake waltzed in, giving Bubbles a hug on the way. He was disgusted by what Bash did and has really proven himself in the way of being a good friend to her. Breaker turned out to a really quiet and sweet guy. He and Boomer are good buddies now. Before you start thinking we're crazy – we're still not good with the other two punks.

"Hi, guys." Brat smiled softly looking at Blake. He hugged her gently. It's really weird but those two are on the definite verge of becoming a couple. They obviously like each other.

"You sure are a hugger." I teased all too knowingly. "No wonder: you're the opposite of Brick." I stuck my tongue out at Brick. He sent me a narrow and playful glare.

"Do you want a hug, Buttercup?" Brick grinned and opened this arms.

"I'm good." I put my hands up.

"Come on! Hug your future brother in law!" Brick stepped towards me.

"Step any closer and beat you to a pulp." I threatened.

"Like I'm scared of a tree hugger." He snorted. I kicked his shin. He just chuckled. "You're loosing your touch, EcoButt."

"Shut up." I pouted and kicked his shin again this time with everything I had. He snapped down grabbing his shin in pain.

"Darn you stupid Thorn!" He shouted.

"You spend too much time with Abbs!" I grunted. Then an idea popped into my head. "Guys! I know what we need to do! Sorry Brat and Blossom, you'll have to sit this out. We're playing never ever with beer shots!" I grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Boomer yelled looking excited.

"Do we have beer?" Butch asked scrunching his face up in confusion.

"Dude, I live here. Of course we do." Boomer snorted. Loving superhuman speed, we were all sat down in seconds and Boomer was giving everyone a shot glass.

"So, does everyone know the rules?" I asked. "To review, you have to say something you've never done. If you've done it, then you have to take a shot. You loose when you pass out or throw up. I'll go first. I've never had sex."

Since Brat and Blossom were sitting out, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Blake were the only ones taking shots. Breaker's a virgin? That's surprising.

"I have never ever seen a penis." Bubbles thought _long and hard _before she gave us that one. She was, of course, the only one that didn't have to take a shot. What? I may be a virgin but that doesn't mean I've never seen one. Okay, fine! Mitch and Ace tied me to a rolly chair and put me in the boys bathroom. You'd think someone would get me out... every guy that saw me trying to escape just rolled me back in there. It wasn't funny. The worst is Blossom didn't let me hurt them either.

As I threw my shot back, Butch spit his out staring at me.

"When did you see a dick?" He asked nervously. I snorted.

"I've seen tons of dicks. Your brothers' included." I laughed. His looked ready to kill. "Chill! I got tied up in the boys' bathroom! Yeesh! Plus yours! You modeled for my art project for me!"

"Not cool!" Butch smacked his brothers upside the head. I giggled. Oh my little green monster!

"Just asking, who's bigger?" He asked looking a bit self-conscious.

"Honestly or patronizingly?" I asked to make sure.

"Honestly."

"Probably Boomers but I didn't get that great of a look." I assured him. Boomer smirked.

"And you wonder why I get laid." Boomer chuckled. Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "Not recently! Ow! Bubbles! Stop hitting me! How are you so strong! You're so little!" Boomer coward back as Bubbles beat him on the head with a newspaper.

"Wimp." She scoffed sitting back down.

"Wait! Bubbles! Why didn't you take a shot?" I questioned knowing she has had sex before and seen a dick. Brick's to be exact.

"Ugh. We didn't have sex. We just fooled around." Bubble rolled her eyes. "You act like I'm some whore! I'm not! Just really stupid. And anything by force doesn't count."

"I know, doll, I thought you and Brick well yeah." I muttered awkwardly.

"Girl, do I look like I'm crazy? Now shut up about that. I try to block out bad memories." Bubbles shuttered.

"So you guys made memories?" Butch mused mockingly. Boomer and Blossom looked really uncomfortable. Brick looked down right annoyed, and Bubbles was on the same boat.

"Not like that." Brick slugged him. "Shit. I'm out." He grunted and walked right into his room.

"Yeah, let's stop." Bubbles suggested.

"Why? Want to go fool around some more with Brick?" Butch teased. Without a second's notice, I had Butch pinned against the wall, and I could feel the anger pushing at my sinuses.

"Butch, she said stop. Can't you tell she feels guilty enough about what happened! I know you're just joking but enough is enough." I growled. What? She's my baby sister. I've got to protect her.

"Yes ma'am." Butch whimpered pathetically. "I'm sorry, Bubbles." He looked past me at her. "I was just giving you a hard time."

"It's okay. Boomer filled me all in about Teddy." She grinned evilly. Teddy? I rose and eyebrow.

"Anything but that! Please! Have mercy on my soul!" Butch begged and pleaded on his knees. Teddy? Who's Teddy? I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Do tell."

"Teddy is his stuffed animal that he use to not be able to fall asleep without until I burned him." Boomer informed me. I let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay. Blossom burned blankey." I sighed. And you wonder why I'm not as tough as I use to be. Stupid Blossom.

Breaking the silence was a sharp yet low scream coming from Brick's room. What the heck? What in the world is that?

"Oh crap. I told her not to." Blake cursed and him and Breaker flew away. The black mist came closer and closer. Brat got pulled under and then Blossom. Under the layer of fog they lay silent and gray. I gasped and stepped away from it. What is it? Before I could think I fell to my knees and was sucked under. Oh crap.

**A/N: What did you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? "Go to hell" it? :) Anyway you feel it - tell me what you think!**


	27. Robots Speak the Truth

**A/N Thanks Guys for all the support. Here you go! Chappy 2!**

(Bubbles POV)

I watched helplessly as my sisters, my best friend, the love of my life, and his brothers got sucked into a black fog. The fog was all around my legs but instead of dragging me under like the others it cracked and hissed at me. I didn't understand. How was any of this possible?

Brick's door creaked open and out came a wickedly laughing Him that reminded me of Hades. Behind him, like minions, was the Medusa act-a-like, Berserk, and the terrible and most blood thirsty of the evils: Brute. It made my lip curl up animalistically.

"Those fools!" Him cracked and chortled not even noting my existence. "They should have known they're meaningless teen love would set them up to fail!"

"What is she doing here?" Berserk's eyes widened as she caught sight of me.

"Hello, Berserk. Long time no see." I grinned evilly.

"No! No! That no possible!" Brute grunted.

"Him! You said the mist destroyed love and anything that loved!" Berserk yelled still staring at me incredulously. I chuckled. What a sad mistake!

"You never do your homework, do you?" I shook my head. "The reason your evil mist couldn't take me is simply because..."

* * *

(Butch's POV)

**In the Mist**

Shocked, I looked around trying to find Buttercup. I swear if this stupid mist hurt her, I'll – I'll – I'll do something really bad to it!

No. There was everyone sitting on the ground looking confused. We were in the living room it looked liked. There was something weird about it though. Nothing was quite right. There was Bubbles! She wasn't sucked into the mist, I remember! She might know how we got back!

She pulled down the book that was hiding her face and sat up on the couch.

"Hi?" She questioned looking confused. There were little differences about her. Her hair was longer and lighter and her skin was flawless where she usually had light hardly-noticable freckles. "Why are you guys here? I'm pretty sure you all secretly hate me..." She looked way with tears in her eyes.

"What? Why would we hate you!" Boomer yelled looking stunned.

"I don't know, Boomer. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that another girl is having your baby, you are already mad at me for fooling around with your brother, oh and you still haven't even considered asking me to be the baby's godmother. As I see it, that tells me you don't plan on me being around much longer." Bubbles babbles on looking hurt and confused. It sounded so much like Bubbles, but then again Bubbles was never so blunt.

"Where's Blossom?" Buttercup asked her.

"Last time I saw her, she was in her room staring off into her mirror. She's so conceited. She's not even the pretty one – if she wasn't a whore, I doubt guys would pay much attention to her. Anyway, who likes a ginger?" Did she not have a filter for her thoughts. We opened Brick and Blossom's door to find Blossom brushing her hair in the mirror.

"Have to be pretty. Brick won't like me if I'm ugly. Must look perfect." A twin Blossom was mumbling to herself. I looked by my side to see the real Blossom looking humiliated and wide eyed.

"Hi, Blossom. Why are you so insecure?" Buttercup asked holding my hand. She gave it a squeeze to tell me she knew what she was doing.

"Isn't it obvious butt-face!" Blossom 2 yelled. "I'm fat and ugly! I have hair that makes me look like a clown and I can't dye it because of these stupid super human powers that no one appreciates! I save the world again and again, but no! No one says good job Blossom or Thanks! No! What am I useless! I use to be the best! Then Bubbles got pretty and Buttercup got smart! I'm not even the toughest! If I'm not the "est" then what am I!" She freaked out. What kind of universe is this?

"Cool." Buttercup smiled. "It seems like in this universe it's the showcase of how we perceive ourselves." The bathroom door opened and out came Brick 2.

"How's it hanging bro?" I asked kind of enjoying this.

"You know just chilling. I don't get why everyone is worrying. So what if my girlfriend is pregnant and I'm not even the father. I always put on a happy face and grin and bear it. I'm the big brother – I have to be a father-figure to my brothers. I don't know how we're going to buy food this week or pay the bills but no one cares! I can't let anyone see I'm worrying because if I worry- they'll worry!" Brick 2 had an overly cheesy grin on his face.

"You can chill with the sarcasm dude." I grumbled.

"What sarcasm? I'm the good father-figure that doesn't get to have a regular childhood because everyone around me are bloody idiots!" He still wore that grin. I turned to the Real Brick who wore a smile of sorts. Does he really feel that way?

"Hey, Other Me. Where is other Boomer?" Brick asked curiously. Oh no. Are we really going to torture each other?

"He's in the kitchen eating all the food I buy with my hard earned money while he sits around complaining about his life." Brick 2 told him without hestitation.

"What problems does he have! He's gorgeous!" Blossom 2 sobbed. I shook my head. I hope Blossom doesn't actually feel like that. I hope Brick doesn't feel like that. They both seem so... strong... there's no way this is how they actually feel. I followed the others as Boomer begged Brick not to find his brain... that doesn't sound right.

There's no way any of this is true! Bubbles knows we love her and Brick and Blossom aren't complete messes.

When we walked into the kitchen, Boomer 2 was crying like a baby and when he looked at us, he looked terrified.

"Are you okay!" I asked concerned.

"No! I ruin everything that I touch!" He blubbered. "I'm just a kid! How am I supposed to raise a child! Now, I'm not man enough to satisfy the only girl I've ever cared for! I'm a complete loser!"

"Oh! You're not a loser!" Buttercup tried to sound convincing. Just as she hugged him, Buttercup 2 and the other me walked in.

"Hi, newcomers! I'm blind and don't realize other people's issues! I try to act deep when the only thing I think about is Buttercup. Life is wonderful!" Other me smiled. I don't think like that! Okay, so I don't always recognize other people's problems and I might always think about Buttercup – but I don't think like that! Do I? "I'm also insecure but I'll never admit it!"

"Shut up!" I yelled getting somewhat frustrated with the stupid other me.

"Shhhh... I want to see how wrong it gets Buttercup." Brat snickered. She thinks this is a joke? Maybe it is...

"Hey. I'm Buttercup. I know I'm cool. I'm going to marry Butch and get away from my psycho sisters and all their drama. I'm so bored and I'm not afraid to show it." She shrugged. Wow. That sort of sounds like Buttercup.

"What do you think of Blossom and Bubbles as individuals?" Brat asked curiously. I wonder why she isn't here...

"Blossom... well... she's …. different. I wish she would just calm down. I can't handle all her drama. On the other hand, I couldn't live without Bubbles. She might be a bit off sometimes but she is the only one of us that really has a personality. I know you could tell because the rest of us speak like total robots." She listed. She was right. They did talk like robots. Then she opened the door and on the other side it was completely dark.

"Now, if you don't mind going to the next level of your joint subconscious minds. Many apologies, Brat, but you aren't part of the mind unit." Buttercup motioned for us to go on. Mind unit?

* * *

(Brick POV)

**Next Subconscious level**

That was sort of embarrassing. I hope everyone thinks this is a joke. I love my family but sometimes I do feel like I have to put on a fake grin for everyone. It's hard. Maybe the next level won't be so personal. Why aren't we trying to get out of here and where the heck is Bubbles? Not that I'm a stalker and wants to know where she is at all hours – I just feel the need to protect her. I don't know! It's just some primitive instinct!

Looking around everything was dark and sinister. This is so much better! Thank you brilliant people for getting us put in this pit! Come on Blossom. Just show me your smile. Make my day. Please? Wait where is Blossom! Where is everyone?

I looked everywhere then suddenly there they were in a dark alley – in a box. Blossom had our baby but it looked really sick. Bubbles and Boomer were huddled together for warmth and Brat was crying over a rotten body. Oh my. Butch and Buttercup were no where to be found.

My family! Cold. Hungry. Homeless. Dying. Separated. What did I do! I knew this was going to happen. Come on. It's just a bad nightmare. There's no way it got this bad, this fast.

"It was you! You're the reason we're like this!" Blossom screaming holding our baby closer to her.

"How is our baby?" I whispered looking down at the little guy as I got closer. He looked ill and cold. I knew this would happen. I'm a horrible father.

"_Our_ baby! You're not the father, idiot! He's _my_ baby!" She wailed trying to warm him up. I backed away. I've never seen her so... so hostile.

"I know. I just thought..." I trailed off not knowing what I was thinking. He wasn't mine. I just wanted to take care of him and protect him. I didn't want him to be like this.

"Bubbles was right! I should have stayed with Blake. At least he could take care of me!" She screamed with pain filled tears in her eyes.

"No. Don't say that Blossom. I'm trying. I'm going to take care of you. I'll get us out of this mess. Don't leave me. I _need_ you." I panicked. "Please, don't leave me." I begged. She gave me a cruel disgusted look and flew off in the direction of Blake's home.

"Blossom!" I cried and flew to meet her in the sky. I looked around us. "See here. This is where we first met. This is where I realized I was falling in love with you. Those cliffs over there are where I told you I loved you. Come on, Blossom. Don't do this to me." A sharp pain racked through my chest.

"Goodbye, Dick." She spat. I fell to the ground and didn't even try to ease my fall. My entire life ruined. How could I do this to myself.

"Blossom. Blossom. Don't go." I whispered. I closed my eyes and fought back tears. How could I be so stupid? Now I've lost everything.

"I'm not going anywhere." I heard her sweet voice whisper. I looked back up. We were in the black room again. She was the same as she was before. Her face was soft and she was smiling gently.

"What? But you and them." I stuttered trying to make sense of it all.

"This is the part of your subconscious that deals with fear. It was making you recognize your biggest fear." She told me gently. Buttercup suddenly became visible, and she looked shaken up too. Then one by one they started to appear. I forgot about them and looked at Blossom.

I rubbed her tummy gently and tried to think about what he was going to be like.

"When... when he's born... I want to be part of his life. I don't care if I'm not his biological father. I want to be a father-figure." I stuttered a bit not knowing how it would sound to her.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She snorted. What!


	28. Fourth Wall and Percy Jackson

(Bubbles POV)

"Give them back!" I screamed helplessly. This is torture. I'm stuck here arguing with the evil of all evils while my family is in some horrible mist.

"Not unless you really explain why my mist didn't work on you!" He shouted back immaturely. How many times do I have to explain this!

"It didn't work on me because I'm not innocent!" I pulled at my hair frustrated. "I've been through too much to have innocent teen love. I don't love with my mind like the rest of them. I love with my soul, and my soul is my inner light that can fight off any darkness."

"Hmm." He mused slowly getting smaller. "What is a soul? Is it a combination of mind and heart? I've never understood what it is..."

"Well... it's a person's..." I tried and failed to explain. Who really had souls?

(Boomer's POV)

**Still in the mist -sigh-**

That was horrible. They hated me. My kids hated me. I knew it. I'm going to be a horrible father. Okay stop being selfish! I'm the reason Brick works himself to death!

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I heard Blossom snort. "Of course I want you to be part of his life." She hugged him tightly. At least they're happy. I'm glad Bubbles isn't here. This would be too hard for her.

"How could this possibly get worse!" Buttercup shivered looking for another door.

"It wasn't that bad..." Butch trailed off.

"That's because your biggest fear is that your hair will start turning gray." Blossom huffed. "I don't care what Butch number 2 said, you seem pretty darn sure of your self!"

"I can't help it I don't stress over things! That isn't my biggest fear either! Do you really think I care more about my hair than I do my brothers and Buttercup and you and Bubbles. You want to know what I just witness? I just saw Buttercup leaving me for Breaker. The more I think about it – the more it makes sense! He's smarter, stronger, and isn't an ADHD freak that can't even sit still!" He shouted on the verge of tears.

"Guys. Chill." I breathed quietly not thinking yelling would be appropriate. "We all worry about losing the ones we love. Calm down." They quieted in a second.

Then the floor fell out from under us. I worried as I looked around the new realm.

I felt like a ghost. I tried to talk but it was impossible. The people didn't even notice me now. I was in a prison cell. It was when we were born.

The picture flashed and it was when we first met the girls. I could hear what I had been thinking like little me was saying it out loud.

"Awe. I have to fight her? She's pretty!" Little me whined. Tears brimmed my eyes and the years flashed by me. I stopped and really watched a moment from when I was twelve. I was talking to Brick.

**The Memory/FlashBack/Picture thing**

_ "Brick?" Twelve year old me asked timidly._

_ "Yeah." He replied peaking up from his book. We had only been out of non-existance for a year now. _

_ "I did something really bad, and I don't know what to do." I whispered._

_ "It can't be that bad. Whatcha do?"_

_ "I... um... you know... with Amerazia Grace." _

_ "You did what? Oh... you did it with Am? What's so bad about that? It's human nature buddy. Go forth and have fun." Brick scoffed. It is Brick's fault that I became a man whore._

**End of Flashback thingy**

The pictures kept flashing like strobe lights. Every girl I hurt. Every one that I made cry. All the innocent girls whose innocence I stole away ungratefully and then left them.

Then it got to Bubbles and everything was like in slow motion like that was when I really started living. Her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. The way her smile made me melt. The way she'd get angry over everything. I still saw an angel. Then bad things came. Brat's news. The Punks. The Rights. Bubbles and Brick. Bubbles hurt face when I acted like I didn't care. It all weighed on my shoulders like it weighed one hundred tons.

Then the good times came back but they weren't the same. Bubbles's eyes had gotten deeper and wiser. Brick look nervous. Butch kinda looked high. Buttercup looked a bit sad but deep in her eyes you could see bliss. Blossom had wreck written all over her. Brat on the other hand was oblivious.

Then it cut off and the floor again fell out from under me. I expected my family to reappear, but I was still alone. This time there was nothing. It was me in nothingness.

"I have to get out of here." I cursed under my breathe but I'll leave those words out for any children reading this. **(BOOMER! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! DARN IT! NOW YOU'VE GOT ME DOING IT!) **

"I could really use Tyson right about now." I mused aloud to the thin air. You know, Tyson? From the Percy Jackson series. I only got to chapter eight of the Battle of the Labyrinth. Now I really need to get out! I have to know if that douche Luke gets killed! **(No one dare tell me – I mean Boomer)** Oh really Haylee? Who's breaking the fourth wall now?

Back to the story.

"Is there a way out of this?" I asked the air I guess.

"No." The air answered back. What the hell!

"Thanks. Mind showing who you are?" I asked it. I've officially gone insane. Butch would have a laughing fit if he knew I spoke back to the air.

"Percy Jackson knows the answer..." It hissed back. Now I'm confused. This isn't the Labyrinth. It doesn't do all these mind trick. It does other mind tricks.

"I think you have the wrong place." I informed it.

"Oh, sorry." I felt its presence leave. Now I'm alone again without the creepy voice that was in wrong universe. I wonder who that was? I really am starting to obsess over this book. This is worse than Blossom's Starlight obsession. Wait... it's showing me what I'm obsessed with. If I were obsessed with getting out then maybe...

"It doesn't work that way!" A girlish voice I knew as Berserk's screeched. Damn it. Now she can read my mind. What's next? Is it going to start raining ponies? Why did I say that?

Little ponies fell from the sky. I hope the others are having better luck than me.

**A/N: Okay there you go for now. Sorry for the wait. My computer's been OOC (out of commission) for a little while. Yes, I'm turning into a Percy Jackson fan girl even though I hated the movie – I love the books. Boomer is going to be the one I feed my fan girlishness because well I feel like it. Tell me: what are your thoughts so far?**


	29. The Basket

**A/N Please Read: Hey, guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I went on vacation and had a lot of summer work blah blah excused you don't care about. Okay, here's the thing. 53 of you have favorited this story (A Joking Matter plus Sequel). Thanks for that. You've also got me over 300 reviews! Thanks for that. Have you ever heard that an artist is nothing without their fans. Same goes for me. I love you all, but I got 6 reviews over a three weeks time on the last chapter. SIX! I don't want to sound greedy but I need your feed back. Just a smiley face or a random statement anything. I think of 53 favoritors, asking for twelve reviews a chapter between both of the stories isn't too much. Twelve reviews per chapter will get you the next chapter in two weeks time if not sooner, I promise. The more you review – the guiltier I feel for not updating! Thus: you review equals you get story faster. For those who always review: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU'RE WHAT KEEP ME GOING!**

(Bubbles POV)

"Fine." Him hissed. "The only way for you to get them out is to go in after them. You'll suffer many a gray things. I hope you loathe it."

"I'm not scared." I told him completely confident.

"Confident little Bubbles. For that I'll take you to them. You can suffer with them that way. It will be more amusing for me to see you cry when they break into tears." He laughed maniacally.

"Bring it on." I declared loudly. "What do I have to do?"

"Let yourself go." By the word "go", his voice sounded distant like I had traveled miles and miles.

I crash-landed in a black room. The others were there arguing about how to get out.

"Hey, guys." I chirped. They all looked at me with relief and disbelief.

"I thought Him had done something to you!" Boomer sighed and hugged me. He kissed my lips and forehead gratefully. I just grinned.

"Besides annoy me to death, he was pretty harmless." I assured him with a small giggle.

"Did he tell you how to get out of here?" Brick asked seriously. I turned to him even though I knew it bothered Boomer.

"He said the only way out is to survive as one until the end." I tried and failed to explain. "All I know is that if one of us dies in here – we all die. We're like one person."

"What's going to kill us?" Buttercup scoffed.

"Ourselves." Brick answered her sullenly and very wisely. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm on the edge of insanity."

"Brother, I went there a long time ago." Butch laughed making everyone join in on the happiness. His laughter was like that: infectious.

"Guys, how long do you think we have left here?" Brat asked suddenly sounding in pain. Everyone quieted instantly and snapped their heads in her direction.

"A few hours maybe a day or two. Why?" I asked her concerned.

"Because my water just broke." She gulped and bent over in pain.

"Okay, just lay down." I instructed trying to think back to all the baby birthing classes we had went to. Blossom was on her other side and Boomer was holding her hand reassuringly.

"_Not that easy!_" A booming voice filled the air and the world broke away from me.

I looked around searching for the answers on what happened. It was an out of body experience. Without thinking to or anything, I jumped up. I couldn't fly. I couldn't feel any of my powers.

Giant claws snapped behind me where I had just been. I gulped. My adrenalin started rushing and the blood pushed against the sides of my veins. My head pounded while my heart raced.

I burst into a sprint suddenly and avoided the trail of fire that burst behind me with each step. I skidded onto my knees under a bunch of flying arrows. I squeaked and continued to run.

I had to side step to avoid sudden spikes. Then the floor narrowed to one narrow strip of crumbling rock. On each side of me was molten lava. I pushed myself harder to go faster than the rock crumbled but my super speed wasn't on my side. My foot slipped a few times but I kept moving. The floor went back to normal.

The air of danger was completely gone and my instincts told me I was safe. I breathed and looked around trying to find a way out of the blackness.

Out of the darkness emerged Boomer. He didn't look like my Boomer though. His hair was messed up in the sexiest manner possible. His eyes were full of lust. He was only in extended boxers. It was hard to control myself.

I blinked and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"H-h-hiiiii." I stuttered stupidly.

"Bubbles, Love." He purred in the most desirable way. I bit my lip like it would hold me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. It felt... wrong.

"Boomer." I whispered and tried helplessly to push him away. "Stop it. I told you. I'm not ready."

"Don't you love me?" He asked looking extremely hurt.

"Of course not... You're not Boomer." I could tell now that we were this close. His eyes were a shade off and he didn't act like Boomer. Boomer never would push me. He loves me.

"Damn you." The hologram cursed and vanished. I fell into a new realm of sorts. Everyone appeared one by one. We all remained quiet watching for Brat. She never came. Finally Boomer appeared and everything was whole.

"I never knew how much pride I had." Brick looked down ashamed.

"Pride? I wish it was just my pride. I had to overcome... envy I think it's called." Boomer shivered.

"I'm not greedy am I?" Blossom asked with tears in her eyes.

"Greed. Pride. Envy... damn it! I got wrath! I don't understand! I don't have unrighteous anger!" Buttercup yelled angrily. Irony at it's finest.

"Gluttony... I feel bad... I need to start being more giving..." Butch sighed. Everyone looked at me. I stared down embarrassed.

"Lust." I whispered too lightly for them to hear.

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Lust." I said finally loud enough to hear. Bells started to ring and a game show like door appeared. A Him clone was standing my the door dressed in a yellow with red pin-stripes shirt and black slacks. When we spoke, he sounded like a auctioneer.

"Hello and welcome to Can You Survive Yourself! I'm your host. Congratulation, Super unit! I see all six of you have survived and you are allowed to have your freedom – if you pick the right doors! You are allowed one hint as a unit."

"Okay." Brick agreed without asking any of us.

"Brave one, huh. The first set. Door one says the truth. Door two lies. Pick the one that tells the truth. You can ask one question."

Our geniuses looked stumped. They whispered among each other trying to think of something that would tell them. Even I tried to think of ideas. Boomer and Buttercup got into an argument on the topic. Only Butch remained calm. He walked up to the doors.

"What color is my hair?" He asked them.

"Blonde." Said the lighter door.

"Black." Said the darker door. Everyone stared at him honestly. I was shocked. Why couldn't we think of them. He opened the darker door and motioned us all inside.

We were now in a bright blue room. The Him-host looked displeased.

"I've heard that riddle before." Butch told him with a smirk.

"Tricky one you are. I'll have to watch out for you." He growled. "To unlock this door, you must all answer the one question I ask you honestly. If one of you lies, doesn't answer, or tells a half-truth half lie, You all perish and I get a yummy snack! Who's my appetizer?" He grinned evilly.

"I am." Boomer told him bravely. What! Boomer! You can't killed yourself. What if he ask something you have to lie about. Please, don't let us down. What would I do without you? Before I could start crying this happened.

"No." Brick grabbed him quickly. "What do you think you're doing? I'm going first. I'm not putting my baby brother at risk."

"You're stressed out because I'm just that – a baby. I'm a man now, Brick, I can do this. I don't have much to hide." Boomer shoved his hand off his shoulder.

"Alright then! Butch." Him-Announcer turned to Butch. Butch gulped but other than that kept his composure. "Why did you really propose to Buttercup?" He asked. Huh? He loves her. Why else would he propose to her?

Butch had a face on that was hard to describe. It kind of said "HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW THAT!" I have a feeling we don't want to know the answer to either question.

"Because I'm a jealous, greedy bastard and didn't want anyone else to take her away from me and I'm in love with her." He told him with a harsh voice. Honestly, it scared me.

"Fine. You are honest. Boomer has more to hide." Him-Announcer huffed and turned to my Boomer. "Boomerson Jojo." He cleared his though. He opened his eyes and they glowed a creepy yellow. "Was Brat the first girl you got pregnant? Explain what happened."

"No, Brat is not the first. The first girl was Rebecca Carlz and she got an abortion on my request. The other girl was Quinn Baker. I tried to talk her into an abortion, and she fled the country and changed her name." Boomer sighed and looked at me apologetically.

Seriously? I understand that was before me, but it still hurts. It hurt enough with Brat but knowing that a girl I don't even know has been closer to Boomer than I ever have kills me. He acts so guilty – I can't help but think that he's just playing me like those other girls. Damn it... I'm tearing up.

"Awe poor Bubbles is crying." Him-Announcer taunted cruelly. I grimaced and balled my hands in fist. I looked up at him bravely and showed him the biggest and cockiest smile I've ever had.

"Brick," Him-Announcer turned away from me. I wore smug smirk. "Are you attracted to Bubbles? Mentally or Physically."

Brick choked as Blossom crossed her arms. Oh, Brick. Please don't lie.

"I mean, she's gorgeous – of course." Brick struggled. "Yes, I am attracted to her on a physical level, but mentally she's no more than a sister or a best friend."

"My monitors say you are telling the truth." Him-Announcer grunted unenthusiastically. Now if my sisters and I can be honest, we're in the bag! "Why are you girls still with them? You were supposed to hate them by now." He yelled asking all three of us.

"Brick is smart and hott as hell. Plus, I love him." Blossom grinned.

"Butch is tough, strong, and treats me right. I love him more than life it's self." Buttercup laughed knowingly

"Boomer is my everything. I'm with him because I love him." I smirked. "Just to remind you, you promised to let us through if we answered one question each honestly."

Him-Announcer grumbled angrily, but had to let us through. Who knew villains were fair? He's getting softer with age.

The next room was a spiral of colors. I grabbed onto Boomer to keep from falling over. He was wobbling too. This isn't good.

"Pick the purple door for freedom, my yummy snacks!" Came a snickering Him-Announcer voice. I groaned. This place is full of color. There were ten doors, and the kept flickering color. Butch and Buttercup put on their game faces and would run at a door when it turned purple. It would change before they got it open. Boomer and Brick tried to help them while Blossom and I tried not to upchuck.

"This isn't working!" Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, you're an artist. You're always talking about instinctive patterns caused by human thought." Boomer was onto something. Okay, so he listens when she talks about things but not me! I'm definitely getting played. "These are images from our minds. How to break an instinctive pattern?"

"I- I – I forget!" She kicked the ground frustrate. She looked down and smiled. "You have to look at something else! Boomer, you're a fricken genius!" She squealed. Well not squeal because she doesn't squeal but the Buttercup equivalent.

"Everyone look down." She ordered. We did as she said and the tan floor made the world stop spinning. "I'm going to find the purple door. Keep looking down."

She walked around a bit before she opened a door with a light at the end of the tunnel.

"DARN YOU!" Him-Announcer cried from somewhere. We shuffled our feet not daring to look up. We walked out and it was like falling off a mountain.

We were all back where we had been before we had been sucked into the mist. Brat was no where to be found. In her place was a big basket with a note on top. I walked over slowly and picked up the note. I gasped as I read it.

_Dear Bubbles and Boomer,_

_ If I must fail to destroy you, I can still distract you. Not even I can kill innocent infants. Brat's dying wish were for them to go to you. Don't think I'm going to stop trying to eat you. I won't. I'm just not as evil as I once was._

_-Him_


	30. Rejected at the Baseball Park

(Boomer's POV)

I could hardly listen to Bubbles read the note. They were beautiful. The little boy, I guess since he's wrapped in a blue blanket, opened his eyes suddenly blinking rapidly. He suddenly smiled and gurgled a sound I think was supposed to be a laugh. I could help but grin. The girl, swaddled in pink, opened her eyes slowly and looked around quizzingly. She made a little sigh of content that made my heart melt.

"What are you going to name them?" Brick asked. I hadn't even thought of that. I guess I was just going to let Brat decide.

"I don't know. Mojo had it easy. We named ourselves!" I sighed a bit frustrated.

"I don't think Brat left you hanging." Bubbles laughed showing me the ends of their blankets. On the little boy's was the name River, while on the girl's was the name Shyla. I smiled. They fit perfectly.

"I guess they're names are River and Shyla then." I smiled.

"Way to stick with the B theme." Butch teased. I rolled my eyes.

"They're allowed to have their own identities." I reminded him.

"I wonder if they have super powers." Brick mused. He can't ever just be happy that he's an uncle or at least happy for me. Can't take his nose out of analytical mumbo-jumbo.

"They should." Blossom informed us making me roll my eyes. I picked up Shyla as Bubbles picked up River.

"I don't know what we should do. Brat and I hadn't got anything for them yet." I worried. Blossom's laugh tinkled out.

"I figured you wouldn't." She explained and opened up a door to the storage room. "When I went shopping, I got you guys stuff as well." Everyone just stared at her. "What? I'm always prepared."

Buttercup opened the door to the nursery we had painted a few weeks ago. The girls started working faster than I ever saw them move. They finally zipped and stood in front of us smiling proudly.

"It's all ready!" Blossom chirped. I felt a tear roll down my face.

"You two are amazing." I whispered. "I'd hug you if I could. How can I repay you guys?"

"You're practically our brother-in-law. Family helps family no favors asked." She reminded me with a soft smile. She put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I couldn't help but feel a wave of emotion rack through me. I finally felt at home with people that will do anything for me and love me.

"Wait. I kinda wanted something in return." Buttercup told her laughing. She turned to me looking very serious. "Don't ever hurt Bubbles and we'll be even." She grinned. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't think of it." I gave her an awkward one armed hug.

"Good. Now, put those babies to bed." She tweaked my nose and walked back to Butch. I walked into the nursery and it looked amazing.

The walls were painted a faint blue with one dark blue stripe around the upper center. Two white cribs were pushed against the far wall side by side. A field of butterflies was painted on the wall to the left. An ABC rug was in the middle of the floor. A huge toybox was on the near wall with a snow white dresser right beside it. From the ceiling hug cloth butterflies. It looked really beautiful.

Bubbles put River in the crib to the left that had race car bedding, so I put Shyla in the one with butterfly bedding. I stepped back to stand with Bubbles. I wrapped my arms around her but kept on watching my kids. How did I get so lucky? Two great kids. A perfect girlfriend. An amazing family.

River instantly got fussy and started balling. I flinched at the sound.

"Oh Mr. Big and Bad can go fight the worst of the worst but he gets scared because of a baby crying?" Bubbles laughed as she picked him up. She looked at him for a moment then layed him down beside Shyla. He gave a cute little sigh and fell asleep beside her. She too fell asleep peacefully. It even seemed like the wore content little smiles.

"How did you know that's what he wanted?" I whispered confused. I'm their dad... why can't I read their minds like she can.

"I slept with Buttercup and Blossom until I was nine. They need each other." She whispered staring down at them lovingly. It's like she's their mother.

My life could not get better.

**(Blake's POV)**

"Are you a retard!" I screamed at Berserk. How could she just go through with that! They killed their own sister with that stupid plot. "Why can't you just realize when you've lost! They're all really good people that don't deserve to have to be suffer from your infernal plots! Face it! Butch is going to be married to Buttercup in a few years and Brick is going to be a step-father in a few months! You. Have. Lost!"

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily. "I will get my Brick! You can't stop me!" I don't know what came over myself but I slapped her across the face with the force I would hit a guy with. She stumbled back and fell on her butt. She blinked and looked up scared.

"B, I'm sorry." I tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to hit you." She sniffed and held her face. She knows how to make me feel guilty. What? I might not like what she's doing, but I kinda sorta really like her. She's cool when she's not plotting someone's doom.

I pulled her hand away gently and examined her cheek. It would be bruised pretty badly, but she'll live.

"I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"I understand." She spluttered trying not to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please, don't be."

**(Bash POV)**

Nothingness sucks.

**The Next Day**

**(Brick's POV)**

I grinned ear to ear as I hung up the phone. I had been checking that all my plans were still a go. I have planned an amazing day for Blossom and me. Starting now. I walked into our room where she was finishing doing her hair for the day.

"Hey baby." I smiled happily.

"G'Morning. You seem happy this morning." She noted amused.

"I am and you will be too. I'm taking you away for the day."

"To do what?"

"You'll see."

**Half an Hour later**

We arrived at Uhop in no time. It's the one day a year that they serve strawberry oatmeal with honey toast. Blossom told me how much she loved to get it every year.

I opened the door for her in time for a bunch of people to run out.

"FIRE!" They screamed. Without thinking we both ran in there to see what was going on. Okay, I naturally wanted to poke the fire! Don't look at me that way! Fire is my element! Blossom on the other hand handled the situation the right way. She blew ice on the fire which was kind of a disappointment for me. It went out but everything was burnt. She grinned happily. I thought she'd be disappointed. The next Uhop isn't for three hundred miles and she didn't get her annual breakfast that she loves so much. What a way to start out a date. Working.

"Oh my gosh! Babe! That was so cool! It's been forever since I've got to put out a fire like that face to face instead of from a distance." She was out of breathe from excitement.

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty cool. I'm sorry about your breakfast." I sighed.

"Oh! It'll be back next year." She rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's go make sure everyone's okay." She ran out of the building looking excited. This wasn't how I wanted to start our picture perfect day, but at least she's happy. Sigh.

When I finally got into the parking lot, she was helping the ambulance guys check people out. She was smiling as little kids hugged her and thanked her. I couldn't help but grin. She really does love helping people.

"Anyone seriously injured?" I asked one of the ambulance workers.

"Nothing more than a little smoke inhalation." The man assured me. "They're lucky your girlfriend there was able to help them." Ouch. Way to hurt a guy's ego! The ambulance packed up as it finished giving a person oxygen. Said person of course hugged Blossom and thanked her over and over.

"They're all safe." Blossom told me as she finally was able to break away from all the thank yous and hugs. She hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much! It's been so long since I've worked."

"Um. Yeah. Not exactly what I planned, but if you're happy – I'm happy." I smiled weakly. She let go of me and looked behind me.

"Hey, I got a call about a fire. What's happened?" Buttercup's voice came from behind us. Butch was with her of course.

"Anyone hurt?" He asked.

"There was a interior fire, but it'll be salvageable for them. No one got hurt." Blossom informed them.

"That's good. We were heading to breakfast at the diner across the street. Want to join?" Buttercup offered.

"That sounds cool." Blossom grinned looking at me as to ask.

"Like I said, whatever makes you happy."

Breakfast was fun. The girls talked animatedly about anything and everything like such girls. Butch and I talked a bit about sports and cars, but he's always talked more to Boomer about that kind of stuff. They always got along better than they did with me. I was always the parent. I guess that's why Butch didn't argue when I offered to pay the bill. What a man I raised my sister to be!

After paying and talking a bit more, a water park came up.

"Yeah, we're heading to Water Daughters. You guys should tag along. It's great!" Butch smiled ear to ear. I rolled my eyes and prayed for Blossom to say no. She just smiled really big.

"I love that place! I haven't been since I was a a little kid. Unless, you had something planned, Brick?" My darling asked like a little kid. I just smile weakly.

"We can go horse back riding anyday." I shrugged. She clapped and accepted the offer. Yeah, we can go horse back riding any day in the mountains with it raining rose pedals at the end of the trail with a harmony of doves soaring above our heads with your favorite Spanish artist singing your favorite love song any day! "Let me just let the stables know."

"Cool." She practically ignored me as she kept talking to Butch about Water Daughters. I called everyone to tell them our plans had changed. They reminded me I still had to pay. Lovely.

**An hour later after Blossom got her bathing suit and they flew all the way to Water Daughters**

We just got into the park. The girls are changing into their suits. Butch was talking about how they had set a date for the wedding last night. Unlike most men, he wasn't nervous. He just wanted Buttercup to be all his forever and always. If I were a girl, I'd think it was adorable. Since I'm guy, I think he's whipped.

The eight hundred dollars I spent on not going to all the events I had planned was worth this sight. Blossom walked out of the bathroom looked like wow. She had on a tiny little pink bikini that... should be illegal. It had white and red stripes in random places. It covered practically nothing. Very illegal. Baby bump or not, she's the sexist thing I've ever layed eyes on. **(A/N: Not to break the fourth wall or anything, but I personally think love has made Brick blind.) **Come on Brick, don't think manly thoughts! Don't think manly thoughts! These trunks won't hide anything!

"How do I look?" She asked in a cutesty little voice as she ran one finger from her cleavage down her body to the hem of her bottoms. I turned into the lockers and slammed my fist into it.

"Dammit." I curse under my breathe. I composed myself and kept my eyes down on my own feet. "You look amazing." I smiled.

"Then why aren't you looking at me." She asked oh so innocently.

"Because the things I think about when I see you like that are very illegal in public places." I chuckled. Fuck it! Right now I'd pay the fine and do the jail time for it.

"Oh silly." She giggled. "Come on! Let's go on some rides!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me. I recovered from my very unpure thoughts when we passed a hairy old man in a speedo. This my eyes can never unsee.

She ran around this huge hill to a place with a pool at the end of a slide and a set of mats. She grabbed a mat and looked up the hill.

"Will you go with me?" She asked batting her eyes like I could say no.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. She flew to the top with me chasing after her. I looked towards the bottom not understanding what had her so scared. She gave the lifeguard the small rectangular mat and got on towards the front. She looked back at me.

"Get on. You're holding up the line." She laughed. I sighed and could feel a migraine coming on. This girl will be the death of me. I straddled the mat with her between my legs. I tried to position us so it wasn't as compromising. She just scooted closer to me and were sent off like that.

We came around the first turn kind of slowly. Then we went down a decent sized hill turning backwards as we went. We took a sharp turn way too fast and went up the side. It was like that ever few feet. My head banged against the wall with each sharp turn and she laughed the entire way. We suddenly sped up. I looked behind us just in time for come face first with the pool of water. I let go of her so I wouldn't pull her under and came up a little miffed. HOW IS THIS FUN!

I looked around as I came up from the water and Blossom was out and walking away with Buttercup. I wiped the water out from around my eye and got out to a very amused Butch.

"Looks like you had fun." He laughed. He must know the ride! I rang my hair out and wiped the water off my face some more.

"That girl. Is trying. To kill me!" I yelled frustrated.

"Awe, bro, why do you say that?" He laughed like he knew something I didn't.

"It's like she's doing everything she can just to tease me."

"At least you're getting some. Dude, I've became wanker. I haven't been a wanker since I was thirteen!" He acted like it was the end of the world.

"Oh shut up. I haven't got anything since she found out she was pregnant." I rolled my eyes. That would just be wrong.

"I can see why. She had such a hot body. Now she's going to have a mom body. I hope for your sake she's a milf." He shook his head. What is he talking about? Blossom is still as beautiful as always.

"That's not why. I love Blossom. She's stunning in any way shape or form. I just don't like the idea of having sex when she has a little person inside her. It freaks me out." I shook my head. He nodded like he understood. I can't help but think he doesn't. "How is it out of all of us, you're the one doing it right?" I asked. I always thought that would be me.

"I keep my nose out of drama. A lot less happens to me that way." He shrugged. I leaned against the cement wall of the equipment shed. I tried to stay out of drama... drama just oozes Blossom though. Yes, I meant it that way around. I love her – she's just made life harder. "Speaking of the girls, isn't all of this a bit unsafe for the baby. I mean the smoke from the fire and all these rides."

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to tell Blossom she has to slow down?" I raised an eyebrow knowing it could never happen.

"Valid point." He looked around looking to change the topic. He sat down on the bench and looked like something was troubling him. I gave him a look to tell him to spit it out. He ran a hand through his hair roughly and let out a heavy sigh. "I know that Boomer has to take responsibility for his kids, but I can't help but feel he's dragging Bubbles down with him. What's going to happen when she wants to go to concerts and out clubbing but she can't because Boomer has to watch the kids?"

"Don't worry about it. We can watch them from time to time, and Bubbles is thick headed. She'll go without him if she really wants to go. I know her."

"Another question. Why'd you do it? I mean with Bubbles."

"I don't rightfully know. Bubbles is innocent and naïve like myself. I felt comfortable with her. Everything was at our own pace. It was pure lust. I'd never be so stupid again."

"It doesn't sound like lust to me. I mean, you said you guys didn't even have sex. That's not lust right there." Butch looked up at me seriously. What is he trying to say? "You love her, don't you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm in love with Blossom."

"I know that." He chuckled and leaned back coolly. "You can love more than one person and there's a difference between being in love and loving someone. I know, dude. I've felt them both. You'll never see anyone quite the way you see that one girl you're in love with. Blossom will always be your main girl. But, no matter how much you fight it, you'll always love Bubbles as well. We can't help who we love or who we're in love with."

"Little brother, are you trying to tell me you love someone other than Buttercup?" I asked walking back to the little picnic area that we had reserved. I spotted the girls going down some big yellow ride.

"No. I love Buttercup, and I'm in lo ve with her. She's not my first and only love though." He sighed. I scrunched up my face. What was he talking about it? "Do you remember my first girlfriend? Paige Turner?" He asked. I tried to think back. That was so long ago.

"Um... yeah... didn't she get seriously injured and die because she was riding on the back of her step-dad's motorcycle?"

"Then they got t-boned by a drunk driver. Yeah. She was my first love. She'll always be in my heart." He sighed. "I could have saved her. I know it. If I had been faster."

"You saved that little girl who's mom was drunk driving. Paige would have wanted you to. It was years ago. You need to let go so you can give your entire self to Buttercup."

"I know I do. I can't help but feel like I'm doomed for the same thing to happen. I'm scared, Brick. I don't like being vulnerable. I don't want to give my everything to Buttercup and then she rip my heart out." He teared up. I knew it looked incredibly gay, but I hugged him. He needed it. When I let go he was staring at the table. "Today's her birthday. The little girl. She'll be five today. Today also would have been Paige and I's third anniversary."

"It's all because of you that the little girl gets to see her fifth birthday. Don't let it get to you. If that hadn't happened, what would have happened with Buttercup. You two are made for each other. I'm sure you have Paige's blessing."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Butch, why haven't you talked to me about this before?"

"I don't know. You already had so much going with Boomer and Blossom. I just didn't want to bother you like I am today. I'm sorry we kind of crashed your date with Blossom."

"Oh, forget about it. She's happy so I don't mind. I was a fool to think I could give her a perfect day."

"Here," He pulled out his wallet. "I was going to take Buttercup to the Townsville Gnomes's game tonight. Why don't you take Blossom?" He handed me the tickets. I stared at them.

"I can't take these from you." I refused. Just because I'm awful at making plans doesn't mean he has to ruin his. He snorted and shoved them back at me.

"Seriously, dude. I'll take her home and we'll have more fun there." He assured me with a wink.

"Have fun and be safe. We don't need any more little one's crawling around."

"Yeah. That'll happen." He rolled his eyes. "Buttercup practically wears a chastity belt and she burnt the key and spread the ashes across the Atlantic."

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for you, but this serves you and Boomer right for all those years of tormenting me." I patted his shoulder as the girls came running up to us. Blossom jumped into my arms. Thank god for fast reflexes. She giggled and kissed my cheek. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a few people glaring at us. What the hell? I know I have some enemies and so does she but here?

"Brick. Today has been so much fun!" She laid her head on my chest.

"It's not over yet." I whispered in her ear smiling a bit. She looked up at me quizzingly. "Go get your clothes on and you'll see when we get there."

"I don't like surprises." She reminded me.

"You've said that to all my surprises and you loved them so will you please just trust me."

"Fine." She hopped off my lap and walked off to get dressed while Buttercup air-dried next to Butch.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her smile. Especially this much. You're good for her, Brick. She needs these random days of just being a regular kid." Buttercup grinned.

"Thanks, BC. And thanks for taking care of the kid brother. I always hoped he'd find a girl like you." I smiled and glanced at Butch though I don't think she noticed.

"You might want to go change. She's going to be waiting on you. You know her and idle hands. We're going to stay here for awhile. Want us to wait up for you guys or are you planning a late night?" Butch asked pulling Buttercup into his arms.

"I'm not sure. Don't wait up. Have fun." I winked and jogged back to the locker rooms to change.

**At the baseball game**

We arrived at the park a few minute ago. We're just walking around until the game starts. Blossom told me that this was her first time at a baseball park. Now that' ridiculous. She had fun looking at all the things I guess I just took advantage of like how the stand were set up, all the different booths and benders, and how little kids were dragging the dirt.

There was just something I could shake. People were glaring at us as we held hands. I put my arm around her a little more protectively as the glares got more intense and I glared back. What are these people's problems. We suddenly came face to face with an elderly couple.

"Don't worry about those ignorant people." The woman told Blossom. "I was 15 when I had my first child and he grew up to be in the United States Airforce. They don't know anything."

"Thank you ma'am." My darling smiled softly.

"Thank you." I grinned as well. "I know if you can make it, so can we." The man put an arm around his wife lovingly.

"It'll be tough, but ignore them all. You're the Utonium girl." The man suddenly went from looking at me to Blossom with the last sentence. "The superhero? You've probably saved these chumps butts more times than they can count. If they can't be grateful for that, then who needs 'em."

"Thank you, sir. I don't care about the looks and glares. I was born to protect these people, not be loved by them. I've done my job. I made a mistake. A beautiful mistake. I don't regret it."

"You're a lucky lad. You've got a great girl there. Don't forget it." The man put his hand on my shoulder like old men do and they walked off.

"Yeah don't you forget it." Blossom giggled.

"Like you would let me." I snorted.

The game went off without a hitch. The Gnomes's won. The kiss cam stopped on Blossom and I and there were actually people who cheered for us. It was nice and reassuring. The music just started and the fireworks are about to start. I didn't have a perfectly planned out day, but this is nice too. Plus, Boomer has a buddy that's working for fireworks display and he's going to hook me up.

The first firework went up in the sky and it rained down blues and greens. Blossom snuggled into my chest and watched the show in awe. She'd comment on them from time to time and her eyes started to get heavy.

"I think the big finale is coming up." I whispered trying to keep her up for my surprise. She watched the sky with a smile. Then it came. Boomer's boy is a genius.

In the sky the words, "Marry me Blossom?" were spelled out in bright pink fireworks. It was going to cost me an arm and a leg but it's worth it. She turned around to me and I pulled out the diamond ring I had gotten so long ago. It's a long story, I'll tell you some other time.

"Blossom Utonium, I love you with every fiber of my being. I don't want there to be a morning I don't wake up with you by my side. I want to be a good father to our child and a loving husband for you. I promise to love you and cherish you until I take my dying breathes and even after that. Will you do the honor and marry me?" I breathed feeling shaky and nervous.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Her expression looked torn. She breathed in and then began to speak in a small whisper. "No. I'm sorry. I can't." What?


	31. Maybe, Baby, and Mary J

**A/N: _Hey guys! How are you? I'm great. Did anyone else... Wait... I hear someone..._**

**Brick: HEY BOIS! Waddup! I want to give a big shout out to 3B-JOJO-66 for being a great fan and taking time to actually message Haylee – not just review the story!**

**Me: Brick, you're wanted on the set! Leave! This is called an AUTHOR'S NOTE for a reason!**

**Blossom: Oh lighten up, Haylee! 3B-JOJO-66 was being nice! Yeah that's right! Holla to you giiirrrllll!**

**Me: I apologize for their obvious highness. I thought I hid their marijuana after we filmed that scene. Obviously not.**

**Butch: Seriously, Haylee! You weren't supposed to say that!**

**Me:Quiet on the set!**

**Brick's POV**

"W-w-why?" I stuttered completely shocked. I was just so ready to hear her say yes. It didn't even come to me that she could say no! I felt like choking on my own tongue.

"Not here. Let's go somewhere else." She whispered avoiding my eyes. I nodded. She flew up into the air and I followed after her. She led me to the park. The park where Brat told Boomer she was pregnant. Things said in the park never turn out well for my family. She sat down on a bench by the lake. I sat beside her not taking a my eyes off her face. She looked physically in pain.

"Brick, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I really do, but I can't right now. I'm already going to be a teen mom. If we got married now, people would just assume I'm another stupid girl. Anyway, I'm not going to have the perfect little body I use to have. I'm going to have ugly scars and stretch marks. Plus, I'm not going to be able to dedicate myself to you completely. I'm going to have a little boy that needs love and affection." She finally looked in my eyes. I wiped the tear away that was rolling down her face.

"He's also going to need a dad. Do you really think Blake is going to step up to the plate? Love, I've told you once and I'll tell you a million times if I have to, I love you for you. If you blew up like a balloon, shaved off all your hair, and got welts on every inch of your skin, I'd still see your beauty. I don't love you because you're beautiful, you're beautiful because I love you." I cupped her cheek in my hand. She pushed my hand away gently.

"I feel like you're only marrying me because you don't want him to grow up without a dad like you did. You irrationally feel guilty for something you didn't do." She sighed heavily. It was hard to see her in so much pain.

"You've seen me blow up buildings, steal candy from babies, and halfway knock you and your sisters unconscious without showing a morsel of guilt. You think I'm going to feel guilty for something I _didn't_ do? Maybe you don't know me very well. Guilt is not an emotion I feel very easily. That's just in my genes. I'm a sociopath. I understand if that's why you don't want to marry me, but don't give me more credit than I deserve." I chuckled darkly. My crazy, crazy Blossom.

"Can I be honest? I like your bad boy side." She giggled. "It's hott." Now she tells me.

"And I love your every side." I smiled softly. "It makes you, you and you are perfect just the way you are." She looked down again. In her eyes I could tell she was having an internal struggle.

"I was talking to Abbs. She says there's a chance that the baby is yours. The pill might not have took. Regular hospital machines couldn't tell exactly how far I was along because the super genes probably sped the process along. That's why Brat delivered so early and the babies looked normal. Abbs says that the timing of my morning sickness makes the chance that you're the father even more." She tried to explain. I couldn't help but smile. I might be a daddy not to mention the woman I love is the mother.

"That's great." I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my chest.

"I hope." She mumbled. Her eyes closed slowly and she snuggled into me more for warmth. I held her and just watched her yawn and try to open her heavy eyes. She finally fought them open.

"Brick. Ask again in a few years. The answer will be yes." She yawned. She put her head back down and drifted off to sleep. I'll take that as yes enough. I just smiled and looked out at the night sky before returning to her beautiful face. I noticed someone putting something by a cross in the middle of the park. I used my super vision to see what it was. It was a picture of the elderly couple we had seen tonight.

"_I'll miss you Mom and Dad."_ The man in his mid-forties or so whispered. How is that possible? I looked up at the cross. It was a memorial made by the city. It read: _In memorial of Thomas and Frieda Ringer. War Hero and Army Wife. 1932-1998 and 1933-2000_. That's impossible. We were just talking to them tonight, but that says they died over a decade ago. I looked up at the stars. The northern star twinkled just a bit. I chuckled as softly as I could not to wake Blossom. Maybe we do have people in high places.

**Bubbles and Boomer day right after Buttercup and Butch left to answer the call**

**Bubbles's POV**

I opened my eye grudgingly. The light blinded me. I closed my eyes again trying to catch some more sleep. I only got two hours last night. I sat up when I heard a cry. I glared at Boomer.

"I swear to God that you might as well get a vasectomy because I'm not going through this again." I growled. What? I'm a bitch when I don't get my sleep.

"Vasectomy! Why didn't I think of that!" He banged his head against the wall. I looked at River who was crying then I looked a sweet angelic Shyla who was sleeping. I opened my eyes a bit more when I noticed something. They looked older. I blinked and rubbed away the sleep trying to figure out what I was seeing. They looked a few weeks old instead of a few days.

"Boomer? Do you notice something different about them?" I asked urgently. I threw the covers off me and stood over Shyla.

"Yeah. Yours is sleeping and mines is crying." He grunted.

"No!" I smacked him over the back of the head. "They're aging too fast."

"Huh?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Go sleep." I sighed. I'll have to talk to Blossom about it later. She'll have theories. I took River from him and he hushed up.

"M'kay." He closed his eyes and fell asleep right there. I looked down at River.

"You're daddy's getting old fast." I whispered. He giggled wildly and I swear he nodded his head. I laid him down so that I could move Boomer into the bed. He's gotten heavier. Thank god for super strength because he was dead weight.

I picked up River and Shyla and took them into the living room so they wouldn't wake him. I don't understand how he does it. I don't think he slept last night at all. I mean one of them was always up and crying. It was ridiculous. Hopefully things will get better.

"Guys. Let's talk. We've got to give your daddy a break." I told them talking them like it was completely normal. They just stared up at me. "Don't give me that look. He's tired and so am I! When you're our age, you're going to wish you got to sleep all day." River giggled and Shyla hit him making him hit her. Oh great.

"Hey now! No hitting! Hands are for clapping!" I gave them pointed looks. I've gone nuts. They both huffed. Can they understand me? These kids will be the end of me. "Smile." I sang smiling like a fool. River made a angry gurgling sound and Shyla looked away from me.

"Smile." I sang again. River giggled and grinned just like Boomer. I looked at Shyla who was ignoring me. "Smile." I sang. River made a sound that mimicked the tone. She looked at me. He made the sound again. She smiled softly.

"Atta girl!" I grinned. I looked at both of them in my arms and couldn't help but just want to see them grow into amazing little people. I looked around and noticed the small blue twin infant stroller.

"Wanna go for a stroll in the park?" I asked them. Yes, I'm offically insane. River gurgled happily and Shyla was still smiling. I set River down so I could strap her into the car seat like majigger. I did the other twin and off we set. I loved the fact that Jojo head quarters was in the middle of the park. Is it safe to raise kids in a volcano? I hope so. Is it safe to have a volcano in the middle of a park? Touche.

I pushed them down the trail taking in the fresh air. Every time a butterfly would fly passed River would get excited and squeal and laugh. It was adorable. It worries me how calm Shyla is though. Maybe she takes after one of her uncles.

I noticed a few people glaring or ogle at me. Oh please. For all they know they could be my brother and sister! People are so quick to judge.

"Whore." A teenage boy coughed as he and a bunch of his buddies passed me. I stopped and grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Did you just call me a whore!" I shouted.

"I did. Momma Mia." He challenged.

"Yeah. They're two days old. I got my figure back fast didn't I." I tossed my hands in the air as if to show off my body. "Their mother died in childbirth. They're never going to get to know her and she was one hell of a woman. She was practically my twin." Okay myself from a different universe. "You calling me a whore means you're calling her a whore. If you're calling her a whore, then we have a problem." I growled. His eyes got big.

"Umm.. uh... I didn't know." He stammered.

"These are my boyfriend's kids. You know what. He is a better person than you could ever dream to be. Unlike you would, he's actually taking responsibility for his action and he's raising them. He dropped out of high school because my dad died and he wanted to be able to support me. I myself have probably saved you ten thousand times before. If you can't show me, and him, and anyone else respect then you can take a stick and shove it right up your butt."

"Yes ma'am." He gulped.

"I ever see you making an ass of yourself again. I'm going to rip your arm off and beat you with it. Understand?" I smiled happily. He walked away hurriedly. His buddies looked at me for a second and followed after him. I turned back around to the kids. I walked around front to see their little faces.

"Guys. I don't care what anyone ever tells you. You're perfect and so was your momma." I told them with a heavy sigh. River reached out his hand and patted my head while Shyla grabbed my finger in her little hand. I snorted and smiled. How did I get blessed with having them in my life?

I pulled them over to a bench and started to hum. Yes, this is a high school musical moment but I like my life being a musical. I sang softly "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. A few people stopped and listened. I smiled. River laughed while I sang and Shyla drifted off to sleep.

"Take it from an old man. It's never too late not to grow up." An old man that seemed to come from mid air told me smiling. He looked oddly familiar.

"Have we met before?" I asked confused.

"I don't think so." He chuckled like he knew something I didn't.

"Yeah... well... I'm kinda forced to grow up." I shrugged. "But thanks."

"Getting older and growing up aren't the same thing." He told me. I stared at the ground sort of confused. "They're adorable. They love you. You'll be a great adoptive mother to them."

"Thanks." Wait. "How did you know..." I trailed off. When I looked up he had disappeared into thin air. How strange. I'm going nuts.

**The Next Day**

**Butch's POV**

**In the basement of the lair/home.**

I took another hit off my joint and sighed in deep relief. My mind started to become floaty and I couldn't feel my limbs. I just leaned back in my chair and thanked god for letting the stress go away.

You don't think I'm actually not stressed without anything. Hell no. I've been hitting since well... I think since Paige died. It's the only way to forget that anything ever happened.

I ran my hand through my hair and laid my head against the cement wall. I think the last time anyone else came down here was well... a long time ago.

I winced as a bright light entered the dark room. I looked at the door and tried not to laugh. I held my breathe the best I could, but someone came into the room. I let go of my laughter when I saw it was just Bubbles. Bubbles can't do anything to me.

"Butch?" She asked coughing at the foggy air. I laughed at her swiping at it. That won't do any good! "What are you doing down here?"

"I don't know." I let out a hard breathe. I looked at her wide eyed. "What are you doing down here, gigglypuff?" I threw my head down laughing like a hyena. I opened one eye to see if she was still there.

"Are... are you high?" She asked blinking really hard. That's funny. She looks like a baby laughing.

"Are you?" I chuckled.

"Alright. Give me that." She held out her hand. I coddled my joint like it was a baby. Yessssss... My joint is my baby! I'll take care of it and make sure no one takes him away from me! Bubbles coughed again. "What is in that!" She snapped taking my baby. I pouted and laughed at myself. I'm so funny!

She snubbed it out and unwrapped it. That's no fun!

"No, Bubbles! The mary-ga-wanda goes inside!" I laughed. Mary-ga-wanda! I am the king of hilarity!

"Go upstairs." She ordered. She moved her hair and suddenly it was all slow motion. Mary-ga-wanda is amazing.

"Will you make me fooods?" I asked getting hungry. I needs foods! She growled and picked me up. She's strong! I bet Buttercup is strong too! Cool...

**Awhile Later**

I don't know when I came to my senses but one moment I felt high as hell and the next I felt awful. Everything came back to me. Reality sucks.

"Ugh!" I grunted.

"Look whose back! It's the stoner!" I heard some voice say from no where. What? Who the hell?

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled quickly.

"Why?" The voice came again.

"I don't want my girlfriend to know!"

"Why shouldn't I tell her?" I realized the voice and my eyes focused on Bubbles. Thank god. Maybe she won't tell. "You're lucky as hell the others took the twins to shop for some more baby clothes."

"Please don't tell them." I pleaded.

"Do you realize what that smoke could do to the babies? Just because you're a brain dead stoner doesn't mean they have to be." She shoved me up against the wall roughly. I winced. Damn. She's strong.

"I know. I just – I need to get away." I shook in fear. I'm dead.

"That's no excuse! I deal with hard things too but you don't see me getting high!" She screamed in my face.

"Why were you down there then!" I asked still kinda confused on that point. She blushed.

"None of your business, but it wasn't something as bad as getting high!"

"I say that you were. Tell me or I'm telling Boomer." I threatened. I hate threatening Bubbles. She's so sweet and innocent but Buttercup can not find out about this. She sighed.

"Fine. I got back from hanging with Abbs and I was going to see if Boomer had any pictures of his old girlfriends so I can put it to rest that there's a reason he chose me." She tried to explain. She was snooping. Silly girl.

"Don't worry. You're the prettiest." I assured her trying to make her forget that she had saw me doing... bad things. She blushed.

"Don't give me that crap." She glared at me in a tiger-kitten sort of anger.

"It's not crap. I think you're really pretty." I grinned the smile I knew Buttercup loved and hoped it was genetic. She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! My brothers flash you a smile and you melt, but if I try manipulating you, it doesn't work! How come!"

"I don't know. You're the best friend type. It would be weird to like you."

"Bubbles." I dragged out her name. "What came I do to make this all go away?" I begged. I feel like such a coward but Buttercup would hate me .

"Hmm..." She mused. "Promise to never do it again or get the fuck out." She looked me in the eye like it was the worst thing ever. Buttercup or mary j... AHH! Buttercup!

"Okay. I'll try." I sighed.

"And." She continued. Oh great. I lost sight of everything. One moment I was hoping she wouldn't cut my balls off and the next I was kissing her. Yes, that way around. I was shoved away from her.

"What the hell!" She yelled wiping her mouth. I couldn't speak. I didn't even know what happened.

"I-I'm sor-s-sor-ry-sorry!" I stuttered trying to understand it myself. My jaw was slacked and I was shaking with confusion.

"Well that's just great Butch! Now everything's going to be all awkward with Buttercup!" She groaned.

"No! We can not tell her what just happened! I'd rather you tell her about the marijuana!" I yelled out of shock and fear.

"We can't _not _her! That makes it look like we've got something to hide!" She yelled back at me. I slid down the wall pulling at my hair.

"Please." I whispered fighting back tears. "Please don't tell her. I can't loose her. She's all I have. Please." I closed my eyes as I felt tears spill onto my cheeks. I yanked at my hair and my breathing got heavy.

"But. Butch." She sighed. "Fine. Our secret."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't thank me for lying to my sister!" She snapped. "I'm not a very easy person to get along with when I'm stressed and this is going to stress the fuck out of me. You say a damn thing about me being bitchy and I can kill you and leave no DNA evidence." I nodded in understanding. What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Okay so, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Anywho...**

**I always encourage my readers to give me their honest opinions and I love it when people criticize me because it makes me a better writer, but some people are really stupid. If you are going to blatantly insult me, my writing, and the effort I've put forth, please be signed into an account and don't judge an entire story on one chapter! **

**Now for my faithful reviewers, new-comers, and fans: will you please answer a few of the following questions? All questions apply for the original and sequel together.:**

**1. Who is your favorite friendship pairing so far in this story? **

**2. Who is your favorite couples pairing so far in this story?**

**3. What do you think of the events that just occurred between Bubbles and Butch?**

**4. What are your thoughts on the old couple/ guardian angels?**

**5. If I were to bring one person back into play who would you rather it be, Brat as a minor character or Bash as minor villain? Why?**

**6. Oh, and don't forget! What are you opinions on Butch's "little" addiction?**


	32. Trust is in the Family

**A week later**

**Brick's POV**

Things have been weird this last week. Not between Blossom and I because that's great, but it's Butch and Bubbles. They've been avoiding each other like they think the other has a plague or something. It's weird because they usually like to hang around and joke. Honestly, Bubbles has barley said anything in the last few days. It's kind of weird.

Anyway, I just walked into the kitchen to see her drumming against the table while looking outside. The beat was intense and angry – it could have made a nice heavy metal song. I know she's not writing a new song though. Her eyes are too vacant like she's trying to forget something.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her. She turned her head to me and looked me in the eyes for a second before she fell into my arms crying. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm plenty mad because I know someone must have done something to make her upset, but I didn't want to hold her and Blossom see and take it as anything more.

_Oh come on! You two are best friends practically! If Blossom can't handle that, then she can back off. _A voice inside my head urged me. I hugged Bubbles even though I was a little leery. Voice, you're always getting me in trouble. Why should I listen to you? _Because I'm honest. Bubbles is hurt. You need to find out who's ass you're kicking!_

"Bubbles." I whispered. She pulled away from me looking miserable. She wiped her eyes pitifully.

"Brick." She trembled holding back a sob. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" I asked. I need to know. It hurts to see her in so much pain.

"I... I can't tell you." She sighed heavily.

"You can tell me anything. Did Butch do something to you?" I asked. It seems logical I guess...

"NO!" She yelled too quickly. She was tense and looked even a bit nervous or scared.

**Third Person POV**

Boomer stood in the doorway watching his brother comfort his girlfriend in ways he'll never be able to. It made a lump grow in the back of his throat and honestly, he could have cried. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore. Brick will always be able to be there for her more than he can emotionally and physically.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Buttercup whispered in his ear. He jumped a bit but looked at her and shook his head. Buttercup couldn't wrap her mind around why not.

"He's good for her. I... just have to trust them." He sighed. He didn't want to in the least – not after what happened, but he couldn't stand to see Bubbles in the pain she has been in the last few days.

"I know why she's stressing." Buttercup let out a heavy breathe and walked out onto the back balcony. Boomer followed a bit curious and confused. Mostly confused.

"Why?" He asked unknowingly.

"She found Butch doing marijuana and he told her not to tell. Butch told me." She informed him sadly. Boomer nodded. _It had to be more than that. Little things like that don't stress her to this extent._ He thought.

"Are you sure that Butch didn't do anything else?" Boomer questioned knowing both his girlfriend and his brother.

"What? You don't think he hurt her or anything? He wouldn't do that!" Buttercup got upset at the thought and it made Boomer back away cautiously.

"I just wouldn't put it pass him." He whispered trying not the set her off.

"Neither would I." She whispered lamely. "Sadly, neither would I."

**Butch and Blossom Watching a science documentary on the Psychology Channel.**

Blossom couldn't concentrate on one of the rare opportunities she had to just watch TV. She could feel it to the very bone that something was wrong in her family. Something very wrong. She tried to focus her eyes on the television screen in the den that she and Butch were watching. Butch didn't seem too into either. Just last week they had been so excited to see it and now, neither of them could sit still.

Blossom clicked it off frustrated and looked at Butch quizzingly. She knew there was something he wasn't saying. Butch just stared back looking confused.

"What?" He asked dumbly. Blossom cocked her head from one side to the other like she was trying to read his thoughts.

"I don't like being kept out of things. Butch, we're a family. All of us. I... wish you could see that... maybe you wouldn't be so secretive if you could. Buttercup might not see your inner turmoil, but I can." She told him seriously and got up.

_Does she know?_ Butch thought seriously. _Impossible. Bubbles is still avoiding me and stressing and Blossom would be straight forward about it – wouldn't she? Yeah... Blossom isn't the kind to beat around the bush. What was she talking about? I don't see us as a family... I mean... I love each and every one of them, but a family. Nah... not yet. Families know each other and don't keep secrets. Families aren't this screwed up. We're not a family._

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that it's so short after so long but I have big plans and plan on posting them really soon. I promise. Week tops. Maybe this weekend. Don't shoot me. I promise this is setting up hugely. Any guesses? **_


	33. Joshua Sombers

**Third Person POV**

Butch woke up not remembering ever falling asleep. It was weird for him. It was like time was frozen. The water in the fountain was standing still in mid air and clock didn't tick. He looked around sort of confused as to what was going on.

"Hello?" He called like whoever causing this was just going to be like "Yo! I'm in the kitchen! Wanna sandwich?"

From apparently no-where an old man came walking out towards him. It was the same old man that Blossom, Brick, and Bubbles had encountered. He was shaking his head. The old man was disappointed. Instead of everyday clothes, the man was dressed like an angel. A robe of white silk cascaded down to his ankles and wings stretched full and luscious from his back. A halo of gold rest above his head. Butch had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to believe what he was seeing.

"You know, kid. For someone so happy all the time and with such a great family, you don't have the slightest clue about what families are. Blossom wanted you to see that you were really a family, and Blossom, bless her heart, will get her wish if she knows it or not." The old man chuckled sounding a bit amused and a bit sullen.

"Um... what? Who are you?" Butch asked confused and kinda scared.

"I'm Joshua Sombers of the United States Armed Forces. I respect those Powerpuff Girls. They're fearless. I'm going to help them – all of them – by teaching you a lesson. When you learn that lesson, I'll allow you to go home." The old man told him. "If you need me, just shout. Don't worry about it. The future is easily rewritten."

"What?"


	34. Rock Bottom

I opened my eyes to find I was in a dark alley way. I looked around me. I saw Boomer beside me looking dirty and gross. He took a long drag off his cigarette. I thought he gave those up. His hair had grown longer and it looked like it had been awhile since he shaved. It made him look older. Boomer's head slowly turned to where I was.

"Why the hell are you here? Was I not clear when I told you to fuck off?" He spat.

"What? What happened?" I asked stupidly.

"Let's see. Your punk ass couldn't go without getting high. You kissed the love of my life. Oh and because you made her feel responsible, instead of just talking to me she went off the fucking deep in and committed suicide!" Boomer yelled at me.

"What? No. Bubbles wouldn't do that." I shook my head.

"She did. Like two months ago. A month after you just had to have a fucking relapse!" He shoved me. I didn't even take the time to process that.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"'Sorry'." He scoffed at me. "Yeah. I see your lips moving but nothing comes out."

"What's wrong with you? You still have River and Shyla to take care of!" I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"What's the point anymore? If I knew how to commit suicide, I would." He shrugged.

"Oh my gosh. I have to see Brick." I shook my head and took off towards the volcano. I saw it. It gave me an eery feeling being there again. I entered through the door to see Brick, Blossom, and Buttercup holding babies and looked stressed.

"Nice of your to join us. What has it been? Two months?" Brick spat towards me. I nearly fell over. What did I do? My breathing was harder and I was confused. I saw Blossom looking at me with pity filled eyes. I saw in her arms was a little boy with red eyes and orange hair.

"What's his name?" I whispered.

"Helios." She told me with a small smile.

"Like the Greek sun god." I grinned a bit. She nodded.

"Get out." Buttercup hissed between her teeth. I looked at her and guilt hit me like a load of powerpuff girl.

"Buttercup. I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"Whatever. I said get out." She growled. "You cheated on me and drove my baby sister to suicide. Get out."

"I never meant for any of this to happen." I swore up and down.

"Well it did." Brick stood up looking me in the eyes. His eyes weren't like they use to be. They were cold and hard. He looked like a part of him was missing. He was emotionless and apathetic. I always knew he had a connection with Bubbles. Deeper than they could realize. "Remove yourself or be removed."

"Did you ever find out who's the father?" I asked ignoring his threat.

"For all intents and purposes, I am." He said in a dark and dangerous voice.

"So it is Blake." I was slightly amused by the fact. I didn't mean it cruelly, I just found it ironic that Brick is always being a father to kids he's not responsible for. First me and Boomer and now Helios. It's got to kill him.

"That's it! Get out!" He yelled. Emotion finally striking his eyes and the fire igniting. Anger. At least he's feeling.

"I know what you went through. You lost Bubbles. Not your soul mate, but you were in love with her. She was the sweet to your sour. The yin to your yang. You completed each other. She was in love with you too. She didn't know it, but she was." I told him. The flame flickered in his eyes and for only a moment they went soft.

"And you killed her. Boomer's soul mate and my best friend. You've never been able to let other people be happy! You always had to be the happiest or your life was miserable. You're a leech – that's all you are. You suck the happiness right out of everyone!" He yelled shaking slightly with anger. I thought about that for a second. Am I a happiness sucking leech?

"Brick – you're my brother! Practically my father." I shook my head trying to explain his words.

"Not anymore. You're not family of mine."

"Blossom? Buttercup?"

"Fuck you." Was all Buttercup said. Blossom gave me a sheepish smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed.

"Fine. I don't need family anyway. You've never been there for me before. So why now?" I yelled angrily and ran out of the house slamming the door on the way. What have they done for me?

What have they done for me? A lot apparently. Blossom could have told me that sleeping on the park bench can get your thrown in jail. Brick could have gotten me out of it. Bubbles would remind me not to do it again. Boomer would get me out of jail this time with means I don't know if they're legal or not. Buttercup slap me upside the head for being caught twice.

I never realizes how much I relied on them for entertainment either. I don't know how many times I found myself coming up with the brilliant idea to ask Boomer to play ball or find Blossom and watch a documentary. No. None of that now.

"Mommy? Why is that hobo crying?" A little boy asked his mom. It took me a second to realize I was a hobo. I have a new found respect for hobos. This is tough.

"I don't know sweety." The woman glared at me and dragged her child away like I would hurt him. Bitch. I suddenly felt a presence beside me. It was Joshua.

"What is it now?" I groaned.

"I just felt like this lesson couldn't be complete without taking you to her. The night she committed suicide. She won't be able to hear you." He told me.

"No! Don't!" I screamed in panic. It was too late. I saw Bubbles kiss River and Shyla good night- goodbye. She walked over to the closet mirror. For the first time I could see the fresh cuts up and down her arm. Oh man. Her face was stained with black mascara and she looked sickly thin. She shook a bit. She looked me right in the eyes. I knew she wasn't looking at me, but it was eery.

"I'm sorry Boomer. I didn't mean to fail you like this." She whispered to the air. She grabbed a small laser pen out of her pocket. She pointed it at her neck. She flipped it on and a green ray of light burst through it. She gritted her teeth and slowly drug it across her neck. The one laser that can kill us. Her head fell to the ground before her body. My stomach dropped and I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"Bubbles. No. No! Not Bubbles!" I yelled. I tried to touch her but I couldn't. Tears seeped onto my face and I wished I had the laser pen. "I did this." I whispered before blacking out.

My eyes broke open into a dark room. I looked around. I recognized it as the basement. On the small round table in front of me was rolling paper and the stuff. In confusion, I opened my phone. It was the day. The day I hit and Bubbles found me. I wish it was a relapse not just stupidity.

I stared at it for a second. I grabbed it all roughly. I ran up stairs passed Bubbles and Boomer who were getting the twins ready to leave.

"What's that?" Boomer asked. I ignored him and walked into the bathroom. I opened the lid and dropped the stuff in. I flushed the toilet and sighed with relief. Boomer was at the door watching me. He smiled a bit.

"Butch, it's times like these I'm proud to call you my brother." He told me like he knew. I hugged him. I knew it looked gay and it surprised him but I didn't care.

"Boomer. I love you and Bubbles and Blossom and Brick and Buttercup and the twins and Blossom's baby. All of you. You guys are the best family I could ask for. Never let me forget that. Promise me that you won't let me be stupid." I sobbed. My face was a river bed and my voice was shaking and sounded like I was crying even.

"But why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just promise me." I told him pathetically.

"I promise." He told me sounding confused.

"Thank you. Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you."


End file.
